Hidden Past
by Lunschen
Summary: My NaNoWriMo story 2012. A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it s too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has been in my head for years and NaNoWriMo gave me a great reason to finally write it down. **

**The points of view in this story are switching. One chapter is written in Cameron´s POV and the next one is written in "he and she style" and so on. We´re starting with Cameron´s POV. Guess you can call it AU. **

**This story is rated M for a reason. If you don't like sex scenes, kidnappings and angst, better leave. For the rest: ENJOY and reviews would be lovely **** Of course I don´t own the characters of the TV show. **

**Hidden Past**

I have no idea how I got here. All I know is that my head hurts like hell and there´s blood dripping slowly down my forehead. I look around but can´t see much. It´s dark everywhere. I am in room with only one small window. A basement? I have no idea. Where am I and how did I got here? So many questions but no answers. I try as hard as I can not to panic – easier said than done.

"Stay calm, Allison. Panic won´t help you here. Just stay calm and think!" This is my new mantra. I am telling this myself over and over again and finally my brain starts working and memories come back, slowly. Very slowly.

The day started as usual. I woke up and went to work. We were working on a case involving the small child. What was the name? Carly? Cassie? No, Charlotte. Right, Charlotte. We tried to find out what was wrong with the kid until House told us to go home. It was late and we were running out of ideas. Charlotte was stable and so I went towards the elevator. I got out of the building, inside my car and then I drove home. The last thing I remember was getting out of the car and then?

I have no idea what happened then and my hurting head drives me crazy. A bump is forming on the back of my head and I feel dizziness overwhelming me. Deciding that fighting against it is a losing battle, I lie down on the cold and hard stone floor and let the darkness take me away to a better place. Deep inside I hope that soon I will wake up in my warm bed again and laugh about this stupid nightmare.

Hours later, I wake up again. I must have slept some time now since there´s no light coming through the small window at the top of the wall. My head is still hurting but I manage to stand up and slowly walk through the room or whatever I am in. There´s not much left to discover though. I stumble over a mattress that is lying on the floor, not far away from the spot where I just slept. I can´t find anything else in this room and so I start to touch the walls in search for a door and I soon find what I am searching for. As slowly and quiet as possible, I tried to open the door although I never really believed that it was left open but my heart stops when I feel that I am wrong. Could this be my chance to escape? Could it be really that easy?

Bright light illuminates my dark room and my hope is gone just as quick as the light from the small and dirty lamp in the next room came. I am in a bathroom or better said what´s left of it. There´s no shower or bathtub, just a small and dirty sink, of course with cold water running out of it and a toilet – at least it seems like a new one, new and clean (hopefully). No window and no chance to escape.

I leave the door of the bedroom open and take a better look at the softly illuminated room I woke up in. There´s really just a mattress on the floor. Nothing else. The window at the top of the wall is too far away to be reached. There´s a heavy looking metal door, too. Although I know that I will be disappointed, I try to open it but of course I am out of luck and the door stays closed.

This time I can´t fight the fear inside of me anymore. Panic is slowly spreading through my body and I scream to whoever did this to me to get me out of it. I scream and scream and scream the words "Let me out!" over and over again but nothing is happening. Nobody seems to hear me and the door stays closed. I feel my voice leaving me and I give up shouting – for now.

Instead I feel my knees getting weak and I stumble to the mattress, not being able to stand any longer or so it seems. I am exhausted. It´s all too much. I just lie down and cry myself into a very restless slumber.

The light shines inside my room far too soon and I realize that this is the truth, the reality and no nightmare. I force myself to get up and look around. Beside the mattress I find something that wasn´t there before: A plate with one bread roll and some cheese. Nothing special but better than nothing. Since I slowly feel the hunger coming up, I grab the bread roll and then stop immediately. What if it´s poisoned? I turn it around and search for some signs that something was put inside but I find nothing. My hunger wins and right in this moment I don´t even care if it´s poisoned or not. It´s not like I have much to lose right now. Taking a first bite, I chew on it slowly. It tastes like a normal bread roll.

While eating I watch my clock. I am already too late for work. That´s it: Work! I bet they will wonder where I am and start searching sooner or later. They won´t forget me, right? As fast as the endorphins came, they are gone again. It´s not like they find any signs where I am, I tell myself. I could be anywhere and I didn´t even made it inside my apartment. It must have happened near the car, I guess. At least that´s my last memory. Great, I bet who ever took me, left no evidence. There are only two possibilities left for me: Freeing myself on my own or waiting until House thinks my case is interesting enough to be solved. If anyone can find me, it´s House.

I am far away in my thoughts, searching for ways to get out of here and thinking about House. There are so many things I wish I did before and so many words unspoken. Maybe that´s the end and I will never get the chance to do and say all this.

Suddenly I hear someone coming nearer, soft footsteps behind the closed and heavy metal door. I stop breathing when I hear keys being turned and ever so slowly the door opens, leaving me face to face with my capturer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews whether in or LJ. I am still grinning like an idiot.**

**I decided to post every Thursday and Sunday since these are the days where I usually don´t have much to do for school but I can´t promise anything. So, it´s Thursday… Happy reading and reviewing**

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 2**

House is restless. He had a terrible night and his leg is bothering him more than usual thanks to the rain and cold outside but what makes him feel even worse is the fact that he has a very bad feeling inside. Something bad is happening today and he has no idea what but he knows that his gut is always right.

Limping inside the elevator, he leans against the wall and hopes that he won´t meet Cuddy now. He is really not in the mood to listen to her annoying rumbling about the two hours he is already too late. Not that he cares about her words since she can´t and won´t fire him. He knows she needs him and he also knows that she feels for him more than she should as his boss.

Limping inside his office, he shuts the door and sits down on his comfortable chair. Popping two pills, he looks through the glass wall into the conference room where his ducklings are already sitting. Chase is making crossword puzzles again, Foreman is reading medical magazines as always and Cameron is…. not there. He would expect anyone to be late but not his Cameron, his favorite slave, his little Miss Perfect.

"Where´s Cameron?" Not bothering to wish Chase and Foreman a good morning, House steps inside the conference room and looks around.

Not looking up from his magazine, Foreman speaks. "No idea, we already called her many times but she just won´t answer her cell phone nor her phone at home."

Slamming his cane on the table, he sighs loudly. This day is getting better and better each second. No Cameron means no coffee and no coffee means a very very bad morning. The strange feeling in his gut is bothering him even more now. Could it be that something bad happened to his favorite duckling? Trying not to show his worries, House goes to his office, slams the door shut and closes the blinds. Taking his phone, he dials her cell phone number but nobody is answering. Trying to call her phone at home isn´t helping either. No answer, no Cameron. Now House is really worried (even if just secretly). This is not Cameron´s style! She would never stay away from work and not call him. Switching his computer on, he searches for a mail from her but nothing.

Opening his balcony, House gets out and slowly limps to Wilson´s balcony just to knock on his best friend´s office window. Seconds later, Wilson lets him in and sits down in his chair.

"Good morning or better said afternoon, House. What gives me the pleasure to see you? Hiding from Cuddy again?"

Sitting down, House rubs his thigh, trying to ease the pain in his leg.

"Nope, not everything is about the wicked witch of Princeton. I am here in search for my lost duckling. Tall, slim, great ass, small tits and long brown hair, sometimes curly sometimes straight. Have you seen her?"

"Normal people just call her Doctor Cameron, House but we both know that being normal isn´t a big part of your life. Haven´t seen her yet but why are you asking?"

Leaning his head on the cane, House sighs. "Of course I haven´t seen her today or why would I be here asking you whether you´ve seen her or not? She hasn´t come to work this morning and she is not answering our calls."

"And now you´re worried? Wow, the rumors are true, you´re really a human being with feelings."

House just rolls his eyes dramatically. "I am not worried; I just need my coffee and something nice to look at. Chase and Foreman look so awful in the morning. A total turn off. Cameron being gone is nothing more than a puzzle and I am going to solve it now. See you later, Jimmy Boy!"

Not leaving Wilson time to respond, he walks slowly out of the office and into his car, gratefully that Cuddy is nowhere to be seen. The drive to Cameron´s apartment is short and uneventful but House´s mind is spinning and many bad thoughts enter his head of what could have happened to this beautiful woman.

Making his way slowly to her door, he knocks many times with his cane while listening if there can be footsteps heard inside of her apartment but everything remains silent and even after a very long and loud time of knocking wood on wood, House looks around and decides to break in. He knows it was a good idea to take lessons from Foreman.

It is the first time that House enters the apartment and it is just as he imagined it would be: Cozy, clean and organized with a girly and romantic touch but there is no Cameron inside. Not even her bag from yesterday can be found. After one hour of searching through her things for a hint, House finally gives up and takes the elevator to get out of the building again. Maybe he finds her car outside and this time he is luckier. Cameron´s car is in front of her garage which means she has been here after work and her backpack is still on the passenger seat. What makes his blood freeze is the fact that the car door isn´t closed neatly – so not typical for Cameron and even worse: Her keys are lying forgotten under the car. Now he´s sure: His gut is right, something bad has happened here and hopefully they will find out what before it´s too late.

When House is back at the hospital, the police he called is already there, talking with Cuddy, Foreman and Chase in the conference room. It took House ten minutes to scream some sense into the police man at the phone who tried to tell him that he was overreacting and she´s not even gone for one day. The idiot had no idea how Cam ticked. She would never leave without saying a word to anyone. She cares too much to make them all worry. At least they here now although House´s doubting that they would be very useful since nobody can tell anything that could help them finding her. Nobody saw or heard anything and Cameron acted normal the last weeks and days. There were no signs of fear, worry or suicidal thoughts. Everything was normal or so they thought but now they are all proved wrong.

"House, stop pacing! This isn´t helpful right now! We need to stay calm and leave the police do their job!"

Seeing the annoyed and angry look on his best friend´s face,tells Wilson that he said the wrong words.

"How can I stay calm and stop pacing, Wilson? It´s not like you have a doctor at your team. Pretty easy for you because this way you can´t lose one! It´s even worse with Cameron! She´s a woman, a damn pretty one, too and we both know what happens with kidnapped pretty girls, right? I need her on my team and the fucking police hasn´t done much yet. They got her keys, hurray but that´s it! None of her neighbors saw or heard anything! The police is useless! Talking about being calm, right?"

Wilson sighs. It doesn´t happen every day that House is showing fear so clearly as he does now and that´s a very bad sign since it´s very rare that Gregory House, the master of puzzles has no idea what to do. The oncologist hopes that he´s wrong and the police will get a clue really soon that will lead them to Cameron before something really bad happens to her.

Later that day as the sun goes down, Wilson is searching for House in his office but he´s nowhere to be found. All his things are gone and the silence is hard to deal with. Foreman and Chase are still sitting in the conference room but not a word is spoken, the medical magazines and newspapers are lying unnoticed on the table and the coffee machine is untouched since the absence of their coworker. It almost looks like they are waiting for the door to open and Cameron coming inside but deep inside they all know that this isn´t happening, at least not tonight.

Meanwhile House is sitting at the front stairs of Cameron´s apartment, deep in thoughts. He scanned the area of her car again and again and again but found nothing. He doesn´t want to go inside because being there is hard for him without her around. After all those years she worked for him, he knew that she came far too close to the walls he is building since his childhood and that´s why he is pushing her away, afraid that the walls may break down for good. The thought is frightening him since the first time he saw her but right now he thinks about what could have been if he wasn´t that much of a coward, if he had given her the chance to let herself in and maybe the two would have become one couple or something. The fact that it may be too late now to make a move and see what happens is almost not bearable.

It´s already deep at night and the rain is dripping from his clothes and hair when House finally gets up. Many people went by and he watched them all, hoping that he would see her face again. Knowing that it doesn´t make any sense to get even wetter and maybe even sick, he finally makes his way to his car when he bumps into a younger man on the way. Looking up, House only nods apologizing and looks for a second into the deep blue eyes that are so much like his owns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews whether on or LJ! Keep the coming **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter** **3**

My heart in my chest beats like mad when a person wearing a ski mask enters the room. It must be a man because of the way he walks and his broad and masculine body. No way I can get through him and flee is my first thought when I see him. I have no idea who this might be because the only thing I see clearly are his eyes – bright blue just like House´s but with one difference: House´s eyes are ocean blue and the most beautiful eyes I ever saw. They twinkle with humor on good days and sometimes they even soften when he looks at me and thinks I don´t notice it. These eyes are icy and make me shiver. No twinkle of amusement can be seen inside them, just a determination that makes my blood run cold. I know these eyes but I just can´t figure out where from. They seem so familiar but yet so strange.

Before I even get the chance to say a word, the door is shut again and the man has left, closing the door as he went. I hate myself for staring into his eyes without saying a word, not shouting at him for leaving me out, not fighting him although I know that I don´t stand a chance. Anger and frustration are building inside me again and I ran to the door, hammering as strong as I can against it and screaming my frustration out until I lay on the cold door, sobbing like a small child.

I spend the next hours pacing through the room, trying to think of a way to escape. The window is far too high to be reached, even when I try to jump around on the mattress or try to climb on it which is ridiculous but I have to try out everything. I try to make noise by throwing my clock and shoes against the window but it seems like nobody outside is hearing me and the glass just won´t break, no matter what I do.

That´s how I spend the next three days: Trying unsuccessfully to escape. I can´t even get this damn window broken. Nothing I do is helping. I feel myself and my mind getting weaker, more desperate and more tired each hour. I try my best to stay sane by thinking about difficult cases, sweet memories from the past and even about House. I miss seeing him and the team. I miss Wilson and the smell of coffee that fills the conference room every morning. I miss handing House his coffee, feeling the soft touch of his fingers against mine when he reaches for the cup and the twinkle in his eyes whenever our eyes meet.

The other day I started to count the stones at the walls, one by one, just to forget the silence and my panic. I know exactly of how many stones this room was made, how many white and dirty piles are in the bathroom and how many flies are flying around. If I don´t get out of here soon, I am worried that I will give them names and talk to them, just to forget my loneliness.

The eyes of my boss are haunting me every night. I see them looking at me in every dream I have. Sometimes they´re angry, sometimes soft and sometimes twinkling in the sun or darken with pain. Every time the sight of the eyes change and in the end I wake up with a scream on my lips because they turn into the cold eyes of the person who kidnapped me. I haven´t seen him since the last time. I just know that he comes inside every night when I sleep and brings me food for the day. I try to stay awake because it scares me to know that he comes whenever I sleep but the tiredness of my mind gets too much at some point and I can´t do anything but fall asleep.

Beside the food is always a bottle of water and soon all I do is drinking and I barely touch the food anymore. I don´t want to eat anything he gives me and I stopped caring about myself at some point. I know I am like a small and stubborn child but I don´t care anymore. The next day I wake up, I find a small notice near the plate. It says: "EAT!" and it only persuades me not to do so. I only take the apple and don´t even look at the rest. The apple will have to be enough for now.

Another morning and another day to fight against whoever won´t let me out. I prepare to get up and go to the bathroom when I notice that someone is in the room, next to me on the mattress and watching me. Ever so slowly I move my head and find these cold eyes staring back at me again and this time, I remember the person they belong to immediately and my whole world is spinning around until blackness is everywhere, protecting me from the world for a short time. "This can´t be", are the last words that are flying around in my confused mind.

When I wake up, he´s gone and there is no sign that anybody was ever here before darkness swept me away. Right now I have no idea what to believe. Was this real or just a hallucination? I wouldn´t be surprised that I start to see things and humans that aren´t real, thanks to the lack of food but these were the same eyes I saw at my first day here. That´s what I am sure about and I also know now where I know them from but once again my brain tells me that I am freaking out again. No chance that I am right! These can´t be his eyes, it´s not possible! He´s dead for heaven´s sake! "Everybody lies," a typical housian sentence fills my brain and maybe he´s right. Maybe a big part of my whole life was a fake, a sick game or something.

I don´t know what to think about it anymore but I do know that I want to see these eyes again and this time I want answers and I refuse to give up. I stand up and walk to the door determined to get them.

I pound at them and swear that I won´t give up until they will be opened. My voice is filling the small room.

"Get the door open and show me your face! Stop being a coward! Open the damn door!"

I don´t know how long I scream and I don´t care. Suddenly my strength is back and I am more determined than ever! I don´t stop, I don´t get more silent, I go on and on and on. Somehow I know that the answers I need so desperate are just at the other side of the door. I can feel a presence there and I am proved right when the door is open and the only person who knows the answers to my question is standing in front of me.

My breath hitches and I have to fight the darkness that wants to overcome me again but this time I win. The mask is not on his face anymore and my eyes widen with shock. Although I knew it before the door opened, I can´t still believe what I see. My whole world shatters and my mind is spinning like mad. This is not a hallucination, this is the reality!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews on and LJ! Keep the coming because they make me soooo happy **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 4**

It´s been 5 days now since Cameron is gone but it feels like a lifetime for everybody knowing her. The time seems to stand still and it´s not possible to forget her even for a minute or two. It´s like her ghost is everywhere, haunting, screaming for help. Of course there are many different gossips going through the hospital. Some say she found someone and run away with him. Other think she´s been kidnapped because of House and then there are some who think she´s murdered by one of her former boyfriends. But all these people immediately shut up when Doctor Gregory House is near. He´s was always one to scare people but since his favorite duckling is gone, nobody has any control over him and his very bad moods, not even the doctors Cuddy or Wilson.

The walls House has built around himself since he was a child are even higher now. Not even Wilson is allowed to come near them. It´s like he has shut down the whole world around him. He doesn´t shout or annoys people anymore, he just doesn´t even react. Every morning he walks into his office, shuts down the blinds and locks the door. He doesn´t drink coffee anymore and nobody is allowed to use his coffee maker since this is still Cameron´s job. Sometimes he leaves the office and drives away. It´s an open secret that he spends hours in front of Cameron´s apartment: sometimes just sitting around and sometimes in search for any hints that might have been missed by him or the police. He even hired Lucas, his private investigator and his whole team but they haven´t found much yet.

Cuddy knows better than to pester him with his work or better said the work he is missing. She can see in his eyes that he suffers and misses Cameron. Of course he would deny it but she knows better and deep inside she already knows that his feelings for his underling are deeper than he would ever admit it. It hurts her to know that since she has strong feelings for the diagnostician, too but it´s not the right moment to take advantage of him.

Wilson tries everything he can to take care of his best friend but it´s easier said than done since House is shutting him off as well. All he can do is sit next to him and just keep him silent company. Most of the nights, he is the one who carries him to bed when he´s too drunk to walk with his cane. It happens far too often these days. Not even the piano and his beloved music are helping him anymore. Wilson knows that if nothing changes soon, there won´t be much he can do to help him. Losing Cameron means losing House as well.

"What do you mean, you still don´t have a clue what happened to her? She was kidnapped and God knows what could have happened till now and you are just sitting around doing nothing! I knew you were a bunch of idiots from the beginning! All you can do is sit around on your fat asses and eat…."

Just in time, Wilson opens the door and stays in front of House, preventing him to insult the police officer even more.

"Shut up, House. NOW! You have to excuse him. He´s really worried about his doctor and I know that is not an excuse for what he´s doing or rather saying right now but the last days were pretty hard for him and the rest of us."

Although the police men look skeptically at the angry doctor in front of him, one of them just nods and continues speaking.

"I know that this is a very hard and difficult time for all of you but you have to understand, Doctor House that we need to ask you some questions since you are the only one we didn´t had a chance to talk to. It won´t take much time. Please."

House´s eyes narrow and turn darker with the anger he is feeling inside.

"Do you think I kidnapped her? Is this what you have in mind?"

"No, Doctor House but we need to speak to everyone who was with her on the day she got away. We already talked to Doctor Cameron´s co-workers, Doctors Wilson and Cuddy and now it´s your turn. We wanted to talk sooner to you but somehow we never got the chance. I know what you told the police at the phone when you called from Miss Cameron´s apartment but would you be so kind and tell us what happened this day once more?"

House is limping up and down now, not able to stay calm anymore. Some fucking sick idiot has Cameron and all the police is doing, is sitting here and ask stupid questions.

"This is bringing us nowhere!", he almost shouts but sighs loudly when he sees the desperate and pleading look on Wilson´s face.

"Okay, okay here we go. It was a normal case. We came here to work, worked on a difficult case involving a little girl whose name I already forgot and when we finally solved the case and started the treatment, it was around 9 pm. I´ve send my team home since there was nothing else to do. That´s the last time I saw her. When I got here the next morning, it was already after 9 and my coffee wasn´t done. That´s Cameron´s job every morning. Chase and Foreman were there but not Cameron. I called her phone at home and her cell phone but nobody answered. This was a very untypical thing for Cameron and so I drove to her apartment and found her keys near the car. Then I called the police who is now sitting here and doing nothing at all to find her!"

Not listening to the last part, the officer continues.

"Did Doctor Cameron mentioned any problems or worries to you? Did she had enemies you know about?"

House stares at the man with disbelieve shining through his eyes.

"Cameron and enemies? Hell, no! She is Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Perfect! She´s never late, always there if you need her, caring way too much for everybody no matter what one did. She can´t even kill a fly! She is not a bitchy cat that has claws and is ready to fight if you annoy her. She´s more the lost puppy type of woman – always faithful, even if you hurt her. Listen, I can´t help you more here because I wasn´t with her when this happened. As Doctor Wilson already told you, he spent the night at my apartment since his wife kicked him out again and he knows I haven´t left it at night. We even drove to the hospital together. Stop these stupid questions and answers game and try to find the sick bastard or bastards who did this! I need my doctor back, alive!"

Saying this, House storms out of the room, in need for some air. He couldn´t understand that losing Cameron would feel so horrible. He always thought she was just another doctor on his team, nothing special. But now he admits that he was fooling himself all the time. All those feelings for her he tried to hide so hard all the time, from the whole world, from her and mostly from himself. He was so stupid to believe that she meant nothing. The realization of what he really feels for her hits him hard and without mercy. He cares about her more than he would ever admit and more than he knows himself. House has no idea what it is with her since he doesn´t even know how love feels anymore but what he really knows in this moment is that she is a very important and special part of his life and he needs her back. Time will tell what will happen when she is back again. He knows she comes back, she has to, he tells himself when he stands on the roof of the hospital and looks down at the city. She has to be here, in one of these houses but where? And why?

Silence fills the room after House stormed out until one officer speaks directly to Wilson:

"Was he somehow involved with her? He seems like a man who has lost the love of his life, you know?"

Wilson sighs loud. "They were never involved because he never returned her love, always saying that he doesn´t even like her. I guess you have to lose someone to discover what you really feel and that´s what House is doing right now. Maybe you are right and he really lost his one true love in this life and that´s why I am begging you to find her soon. Maybe there is still a chance for them to be happy together."

Not knowing what to say, the police officer just nods and leaves the room with his men, leaving Wilson with many desperate thoughts behind.

An hour passed and the oncologist still hasn´t seen House. He only hopes his best friend isn´t on the roof anymore since it started raining really bad some time ago. It seems like the heaven is crying with them. Wilson takes the stairs and finally reaches the roof. Blinking several times in search for his best friend through the darkness and rain, he finally finds him. House is sitting on the cold floor, the rain has soaked his clothes and hair completely but it seems like he doesn´t care. It breaks Wilson´s heart to see him like this and he makes his way slowly towards him, sitting next to him in the rain, not caring to get soaked. It takes some time until House starts talking but Wilson doesn´t rush, he only sits there and listens.

"I am a diagnostician, Jimmy. People say I am the best one in the world. It´s my job to read people and find out what is bothering them but I failed when it comes to Cameron. I must have missed something. There must have been signs but I missed them. She seemed so normal or that´s what I thought. I have missed something and now she must pay the prize. I couldn´t save her, just like I can´t save Chase and Foreman right now. I know I am their boss and I see how hurt they are. I see the pain in their eyes and it´s my job to do something against it but I just can´t. I feel helpless and I never feel like this! I am supposed to solve every puzzle but I fail when it comes to the most important one."

Seeing his best friend like this is horrible and heartbreaking for Wilson. He knows that nothing he can say will help him or bring Cameron back but he has to try.

"Look, House. I will tell you this once and for all: What happened to her is not your fault. If there were any signs that she is in danger, you would be the only one to notice but there weren´t any. Stop blaming yourself. You don´t have any reason to do so and it´s not bringing Cameron back. No need to worry about Chase and Foreman either. They´re both adults and can take care of themselves. Cuddy told Doctor Madison from Psychiatry to look over them from time to time. They get all the help they need. Right now we have to focus on finding Cameron. We´re the only family she has because her parents are already dead and there are no signs of her brother. She needs us and especially you! Stop crying over yourself and this cruel world. You have better things to do. Get up, old man. It´s time to bring you home and get you some dry clothes before you freeze yourself to death."

It takes a while until House takes the hand Wilson is offering and gets up. On the way to the car, both changed into dry clothes in the lockers room and meet at Wilson´s car.

"Wilson, drive me to Cameron´s apartment on our way home, just for some minutes and hurry up. We need to be there in 10 minutes. Don´t ask questions, just drive! I will tell you more when we get there."

Seeing that he is deep in thoughts, Wilson drives without asking a question. When they get there, he follows House outside the car and sits next to his best friend on the stairs in front of the building. Soon House starts to speak again.

"The first time I was here, I bumped into a stranger when I got home. It was the same time like now. I didn´t even thought about him twice but when I sat on the roof, I remembered him again. Don´t ask me why. I especially remember his eyes: Icy blue and the way he looked at me like he knew me. I just remember this stare and nothing else but there was something about the way he looked at me. I need to see his face again. Don´t ask me why, I just need to."

Wilson says nothing but hopes that this is the clue they are waiting for since House and his gut are never wrong. So they spend their time waiting for the stranger to appear again.

Time passes by slowly but House isn´t saying a word, he´s just looking around and searching for the one man who isn´t leaving his mind although he has no idea why. Wilson is getting tired more and more. To be honest, deep inside he has lost his hope that said man is coming back. Maybe he doesn´t even exists and is just a desperate fantasy of House but no matter what, he will stay here with his best friend as long as needed.

Wilson is leaning against the wall now, not able to fight against the sleep anymore while House is still wide awake, his eyes scanning the whole area around them. Suddenly he jumps up, his body straightens and his gaze fixed on a person at the other side of the street.

"Wilson, Wilson wake up, he´s here. Wake the fuck up now!"

Shaking his best friends shoulder, House turns around for a second, ready to show him the man who was just there but when they finally look up, the man is already gone and nowhere to be found.

"For heaven´s sake, Wilson! He was there and what are you doing? Sleeping! How could you be this stupid. At least I got a better view on his face this time, thanks to the lanterns."

"I am sorry, House. I really am but it´s been a long day and…" He doesn´t get the chance to speak further since the other man is already on his way into Cameron´s apartment, this time using the spare key he found the last time instead of breaking in.

"Spare me the details of your long day, Wonder boy and help me finding out who this man is. I just know I´ve seen him before but I have no idea where. I bet he has something to do with Cameron and that´s why we will search for pictures in her rooms. Maybe I´ll recognize him on one of them."

Not waiting for an answer he strides through the living room, opening every cupboard on his way and searching through the stuff of the female doctor.

"This one seems to be the mother of Cam, that´s Daddy I guess. Old High school pictures, childhood stuff. Damn, this woman has far too many pictures around. That´s not him, neither is this or this. The right picture must be here, I just know it! Wait here´s another one! Jimmy, get your ass over here and stop snooping through her bedroom. I think I found something. Hurry up, man! I got him! I found the man!"

As fast as he can, Wilson is running towards House, looking at the picture in the hand of the other man. Both stare shocked at the young man on the picture who is standing right next to Cameron.

"House, are you sure? I mean like really really really sure?"

Looking in Wilson´s eyes, he can just nod and it takes some moments until he finds his voice again.

"I know, this must sound strange know, okay … maybe not strange… but…. unbelievable but I am sure! I know what I saw and it was this man! You could have seen him, too but you decided to take a little nap, you idiot. You have to trust me here, Wilson. I am more sure than I´ve ever been! I saw this man! I just know it!"

The oncologist seems too shocked to speak and all he can do is nod his head slowly. This is getting too much and too mysterious and he has no idea if it´s a good or a bad thing. Finally his mind is starting to work again, trying to put the new information together with the old news. It takes some minutes of complete silence until he finds his voice which is calm but a little bit shaky.

"Okay House. I know it sounds stupid and not logical what you just said but I trust and believe you. To be honest, I have no idea how this could have happened and I am shocked to no end because I would never expect something huge like that but that may be our chance to find Allison again. Let´s call the police. They need to know this as soon as possible."

"No way, Jimmy. You can inform them if you want to but I don´t see anything positive in informing these idiots. Go ahead and call them. It´s not like they believe me and I can´t even prove what I saw. It happened too fast and I guess he noticed that I stared at him and therefor went away as quickly as he came. Do whatever you want but I am calling my private investigators. Let´s see what Lucas and his colleagues will find out. Let´s hope that this is the hint that will bring my Cameron back."

While he speaks, his eyes are fixed on the picture again. His long pianist fingers are softly caressing the Cameron on the picture. He isn´t even aware of what he is doing but of course Wilson notices it immediately, just like the "my" before Cameron´s name. He hopes for both sakes that House is right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews on and LJ! **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 5**

The moment he is walking towards me and sits beside me on the mattress feels like it happens in slow motion. I can´t stop starring at the man I once thought I knew. There are thousands emotions running through my mind. There were years, I would have run towards him, hug him and being the happiest woman alive but right now it just feels wrong, very wrong in so many ways.

I can´t believe that he is having a bright smile on his face. Does he even understand what is going on here? I really doubt it and I feel anger building inside me. I bet he can hear it in my voice, too although I am not even able to form correct sentences.

"You? But how? I thought.. I can´t believe it!"

He tries to take my hand in his and I can´t stop flinching and my whole body clenches. House hates when I do it but that´s the wrongest moment ever to think about my boss. Taking my hand out of his, I sit as far away as possible from him on the mattress and wait until he speaks because I have no idea what I am supposed to say in this situation.

"Yes, it´s me Lissy."

I flinch again when I hear his old nickname for me. I always hated it but never said anything. This time is gone since I am not the naïve and stupid little girl I was ten years ago when I married him: Daniel Cameron, my not so dead husband.

"My name is Allison, not Lissy and I want an explanation. Now."

His eyes darken with anger but his voice is still calm as he speaks.

"I guess you still know me, Allison or did you already forget me? Yes, it´s me. Daniel, the man whose last name you are still wearing. At least something. I am here and I am very alive as you can see. What else do you want to know?"

"I saw you dying, I saw you lying dead in the coffin. I was there when you were buried!"

Daniel smiles.

"I know I was there, too but not like you thought I was. You saw what I wanted you to see. I let you think that I died. The dead body was a wax figure. Ever wondered why my parents never allowed you to touch me? Now you know, my dear. I did what I had to do."

Okay, staying calm is not really an option now and I can´t stop yelling at him.

"What you had to do? Are you fucking kidding me? You left me believe that you were dead for so many years? Do you even understand what that meant to me and what I went through? This time was pure hell for me! So many times I thought about following you and end the pain inside me! I cried myself to sleep more times than I can count and all I get to hear is: I did what I had to do! Yes, you are really fucking kidding me! How could you? Did you ever love me? There is no reason to do something cruel like this to someone you love! Face it: You never loved me but I was stupid enough to fall for you!"

"Enough!", his voice is loud and very angry but I don´t even flinch. I am the one who should be angry and yelling but not him!

"The question is not whether I love you because I still do but the question is whether you ever loved me! I needed to do this, for both of us and for my job. I was not only the stupid police officer you thought I was. I work for a very important political agency and they gave me an undercover job I just couldn´t deny! I had to leave you for this but I knew that I would see you again. I thought that by this time you would be more sensible but I was wrong! I thought after I died you would do what I always wanted you to do in honor for me but I was wrong. You are the one who never loved me enough!"

I can´t believe it. How dare he?

"You let me think that you died and let me suffer for a stupid job and now I am the one who never loved you enough? You´re insane! Just because I had other plans with my life than you ever wanted me to have doesn´t mean that I never loved you! I am not the woman who sits at home, waiting for her man to come so that she can cook and bake for him while our six little children are running around us! I am not the woman and I will never be this! You never accepted me and my dreams, it was always about you. I am happy with my life: I became a doctor and I am a pretty good one. I love this job and I won´t give it up because you said so. Now let me out of here! Immediately! I need time for myself and I am having enough of sitting here, kidnapped by a totally insane fucktard! Open the damn door!"

His blue eyes are shining with hatred now but I don´t care. My heart jumps a little when he opens the door and steps through it but when I try to follow him, he takes a gun and points it at me.

"I am sorry, Lissy but you won´t get out of here until I tell you so. I did everything for us and I won´t let you destroy it now. You are mine and you will do as I want you to, just like the little nice wife I want you to be. Until then, you will stay here where you are safe and have enough time to think about your behavior. I am sorry, my dear but it´s just the best for you."

With that he closes the door and locks it, leaving me more confused and desperate than before. I feel weak, thanks to the lack of food and the confusion in my head and I let myself fall on the mattress. I can´t stop the tears that are falling from my eyes. I feel hurt and betrayed and so scared. I thought I knew this man but I was so wrong. I have no idea who this is anymore but I know that he scares me to no end. I miss the Daniel from the past. Of course it wasn´t always easy when we married and we had other points of view but we were still happy. I was naïve enough to think that we could overcome all our differences but when he got sick – at least that´s what I believed then – I gave up fighting with him and did what he said, only to keep him calm and happy. After all, he had not much time left then. My hurt and the fear to be left alone, made me forget all the faults he had. Now I am a different person. Being alone all my life and losing the one person I thought I loved, made me stronger and no way I am letting him win his cruel and manipulating game. I will rather starve myself than being the slave-wife he wants me to be. My only hope is House now. There´s no way I can fight an adult man with a gun. He must have planned everything over all these years and Daniel was never one to make mistakes. If somebody is smart enough to see through his sick game, it´s House.

My thoughts are far too often with my boss. I even dream of him at night. He´s the only person who can help me here since he is the master of games and manipulation and of course a genius. But sometimes doubt settles inside my head. What if I am not even important enough to be saved from him? He´s the one who said that he doesn´t even like me. Why then saving me?

It´s my seventh day now and there are moments when I don´t believe that I will be ever saved. I try to stop those thoughts because I am scared to become crazy. I try to not give up hope, no matter what.

Daniel visits me every day and there is still no chance to escape when he is here. I thought about hurting him and flee but there´s nothing I could use beside the useless mattress. My meals are served on paper plates, already cut into small pieces. No need for a fork or a knife. I still refuse to eat much. I just can´t eat much that he brings me, the biggest traitor in my life! I eat enough to survive and I love that it annoys him. It´s easy for me to do so because my job with House can be very stressful sometimes and I forgot to eat many times when I got home. It´s okay as long as I have little food and water.

Each day I hate my former husband more and more. I hate seeing him sitting next to me, eying me and asking whether my senses came back or not but he doesn´t really need an answer because he sees how I feel in my eyes. They are full with hatred I bet.

I know it´s getting more dangerous each day. At first he was talking softly to me, almost with love.

"Please, Lissy. Promise me to come with me. I know a place where we both can live and nobody will ever find us, far far away. It will be just the two of us! It will be perfect! We can have our own little farm with animals and many many children. This was always our dream, don´t you remember? Please, Lissy. I love you."

His tone has changed over the days and today he simply yelled at me, losing his patience more and more.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Allison? Why do you have to make everything so hard? We could be happy together, just like we´ve been some years ago. Why do you hate me? I just want the best for you and you should be grateful that I care about my wife! Why do you hate me? Don´t even deny it, I can see it in your eyes! I did everything for you, for us and that´s how you thank me? Talk to me, damn it!"

Talking would be a dangerous thing right now, especially when the person you have to talk to has a gun and is in a very bad mood. There were many times that I thought about trying harder to please him and make him believe that I love him but we both know that I am very bad in pretending and even if he would take me out of my prison, he would be too much of a control freak to let me flee. He is already trying to control me by giving me the healthy food he wants me to eat although he knows exactly that this is his favorite food, not mine. Every day he brings me new clothes he wants me to wear for him. Some are far too seducing. I never wore them and secretly wash my old ones every night with some cold water and soap. I am glad that it is already winter and I had many clothes on. This way I can chose out of different pieces what to wear.

I am too scared that he might really take me far away from here. At least I am still nearby Princeton. After I woke up for the first time in this room, I looked at my clock and it´s been three hours since I left my car. The drive must have taken about 2 hours or less. I still believe in House and his love for puzzles but right now I have to concentrate on staying alive.

Daniel is pacing through the room now, his gun always in his hand.

"You are not talking to me now? Great Allison but remember: You can´t ignore me forever! One day I will break you and then you are mine forever! Trust me, I can do that easily. Look at you, you are already weak and stressed to no end. Soon you will be happy for every meal I bring you. You will beg me to bring you more. Maybe you´ll even wear the clothes I am buying for you. I would love to see you wearing them and you will be grateful for wearing something clean and not those stinky, ugly things you are still wearing. Remind my words: By the end of the month you are mine again, whether you like it or not!"

Finally he turns around and heads towards the door. I try to withhold the sigh of relief I am trying hard to not let out loud when he turns around and my heart freezes. His eyes are shining icy and his lips turned into a dangerous and dirty smirk.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you what I saw or better said whom. Do you remember your boss? You know, the grumpy and moody one with the cane. Far too old for you by the way and you are far too good and beautiful for this idiot who doesn´t even like you. What was his name again?"

"House!" Damn, my answer came far too fast and it´s too obvious that said person is far too much on my mind.

"My, my Lissy. I just have to mention your boss and suddenly you find your voice again. Should I be worried? But you are right. Of course his name is House, world known diagnostician. I saw him at your apartment. It seems like he has already started to clear it out. Maybe he doesn´t believe that you will ever come back again or he just doesn´t care. All I know is that he has already a replacement for you, a new lobby art and a truly beautiful one I have to say. She´s hot and clever to no end. It seems that she is what Doctor House was searching. So much for your happy end together. Face it Lissy. He never even liked you to start with and now he found the perfect new Cam. Don´t even try to deny it Lissy. I know everything. I know exactly what you feel for him. It´s not like I´ve been far away all the time… I came here to visit you from time to time and I have to admit that I was shocked and disappointed when I found out that you fell in love with another man so fast and easy after what we had. But I am a very nice and forgetting person and I forgive you but my patience has limits and you are reaching them very fast. If you don´t forget him, I will make you forget. Poor man could get in an accident or something and then you have really have someone to mourn over. Good night Lissy."

To say that I am shocked and scared is the understatement of the year. He knows more than I could ever imagine and now I am not sure anymore if I want House to find me although maybe Daniel is right and he doesn´t even search for me. What if he really replaced me already?

No matter what, I can´t let Daniel hurt him in any way because of me! I have to forget House. He has been through so much in his life. No need to let an insane husband kill him for someone he doesn´t even care for. Maybe it is really the best idea to go far away from here with Daniel, far away from the people who became my new family: House, Chase, Foreman and Wilson. I couldn´t live with the knowledge that they were hurt or even killed because of me. I just can´t risk it. It may be the worst thing for me but I don´t care anymore as long as my family is safe. At least I will have my memories of the best time of my life, my time in Princeton.

I made out my mind and I won´t change it. Tomorrow I will try as hard as I can to make Daniel believe that I want a second chance for the two of us. He has to believe me. The earlier we leave the better for the people I learnt to love.

Hot tears are streaming down my face while I clean myself as good as possible and change into the new clothes Daniel has left for me. This is the start of my new life, whether I like it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews on and LJ!**

**I really tried to beta as good as possible but my brain isn´t working anymore. Hopefully it makes sense... I really need a little nap now. Art lessons before Christmas are making me crazy and tired. **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 6**

Just as he told Wilson before, House isn´t calling the police but Lucas to inform him about the news and the person who was supposed to be dead for a long time. Lucas starts immediately with his research, begging him not to act alone here and just give him the night to find out more about the person.

Meanwhile Wilson calls the police officer but soon he realizes that House has been really right. It took him ten minutes of begging until the older man promised him that he will do some researches although he left no doubt that he thought it was a waste of time.

It is hard for House and Wilson to stay calm and patient that night. Their minds are always on the person that appeared on the street were Cameron´s apartment is. They are spending the night talking and guessing what could have happened to the lost doctor and it is already morning when sleep overtakes them and both are crashing down on the couch and the arm chair but still waiting for the call from Lucas which will hopefully bring some news – good news that will help them to find the young woman soon.

The phone rings when they finally manage to fall asleep. It´s still early in the morning, around six a.m. but House wakes up immediately, swallows two vicodin dry and limps as fast as a man with a bump leg can limp, towards the phone.

"House?"

"Good morning Doctor House, this is officer Crangton from Princeton police department. Your colleague Doctor Wilson called us yesterday and informed us that you saw a suspect man in front of Doctor Cameron´s apartment and recognized him as her former husband Daniel Cameron. I am sorry to inform you but you must have been wrong. We searched for said man and found out that he died ten years ago from cancer. We even have his death certificate here and all his medical reports. We have found no indication that he is not dead. You must have been wrong, sir."

House knew that this was about to come but he still can´t push the anger aside.

"I know what I saw and I am sure as hell that it was him! He wants you to believe that he is dead, that´s all and of course you believe this shit. The easiest way for you!"

"Doctor House, have you any proof that it was him? A picture maybe or another person who recognized him?"

"How the hell should I take a picture? It was dark and it happened so fast! You know what, never mind! It´s not like you would believe in anything I say. Thank you so much for being useless!", saying this he ends the call and throws the phone on the floor, waking Wilson as he does so.

"Good morning to you too, House. Any news while I slept?"

Shaking his head, House sits down again, leaning his head on the handle of his cane and sighs loud in desperation.

"Nothing new. That was the stupid police officer, telling me that the person I saw is dead for ten years now. I told you the police is useless. I just hope Lucas will find out more."

Wilson makes breakfast while House showers. It has been six days now and he gets worried about House and Cameron more and more each day. The intake of vicodin nearly doubled during this time, just as the amount of alcoholic drinks. On the other hand his best friend stopped drinking coffee since there was no Cameron to brew some and he wouldn´t drink from somebody else but what worried the oncologist the most was the fact that he was barely eating. House was never one to skip a meal but when Cameron got lost six days ago, he seemed to have lost his appetite which was very bad for his body and soul.

He looks up when he sees the diagnostician leaving the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed.

"Good, you are ready, just as the pancakes! Sit down, House and eat your breakfast and don´t even argue with me. You are useless for everyone when you´re hungry."

For a moment House really thinks about arguing but it just smells too good and he is really hungry. Both men barely speak during breakfast since both are thinking about what happened the last day. Waiting for Lucas to call is pure torture now but then it may be a good sign when he hasn´t called yet. After cleaning the dishes, they sit down in front of the TV. The phone never too far away.

It is nearly afternoon when the phone finally rings, letting the two man jump slightly in their seats. Grabbing the phone, House turns the loud speaker on and answers.

"House here."

"House, it´s me, Lucas. I have some news for you. Can I come over?"

His hearts starts beating even faster now and the diagnostician hates himself for sounding almost scared when he answers.

"Hurry up, man!" Saying this he hears the doorbell ring and founds a grinning Lucas already in front of it.

"Very funny. Get in and speak!"

Lucas just smiles at the greeting while he walks in, nods a hello to Wilson and finally sits beside him.

"Since I know that you are not the most patient man, I better start immediately before you both explode. I have some interesting news for you. When I got the name Daniel Cameron, I ran it through every searching machine for persons I know and most of the time I got the information that he is dead, died ten years ago of cancer but then I found a locked information for this name. Utmost secrecy even! Now it´s starting to get even better.

I have an old and good friend working for an agency I can´t tell you about but he is the one who could help me with this. It was really hard to make him help me but I saved his life once and that was a very good point here. He gave me more information about the man House saw yesterday.

Listen closely now. This is what I found out about dear Denny as Allison used to call him. He was born 35 years ago in Washington DC where he grew up as the only son of Henry Cameron, a very high man at the army. Denny´s childhood is rather boring. He was a spoiled little boy who attended the best school the army has offered. His former schoolmates describe him as a loner, a scary loner but whenever he wanted something or someone, he always got what he wanted because he could be very persuasive. Denny got the best car, the best grades and the prettiest girlfriends which leaves us to Allison. She must have been the prettiest woman he ever saw and that´s why he wanted her and in the end he got what he wanted, just as he always did. After high school he became police officer officially. Everybody was shocked because they all thought that he would go to the army immediately, just like his dad. And here is the unofficial version: Telling everybody that he would work in Chicago, he moved away, not really missed by anyone. There´s where he met Allison and told her about his boring police work but in reality he took part of a secret training that would prepare him for an even more secret mission. I have no idea what it is about. Not even my friend could find anything about it. All we know is that he married during his training time. She thought he was a simple police officer when they married but his training ended and he had to leave. Instead of telling her the truth, he faked cancer and then even his death, leaving Allison mourning behind while he went for the mission. I am sure that he never had cancer or even other deceases. My information man saw his medical reports, the cleanest he ever saw. The mission was due to last 9 years, starting one month after his faked date and ending three months from now. It seems that he come back to take Allison with him. You must know that he had a quite dangerous relationship with woman. His father was very strict when it came to his mother. His son who idolized him is even more extreme. Daniel never learnt to have a normal relationship with woman and men being equal partners. This wasn´t about love but about owning. From what I heard about him, I am worried that Allison is in much danger. I don´t think he wants to kill her but he is ready to hurt her if she doesn´t want to be his voluntary. I bet he wants to take her with him, far far away. I checked the names he got when he was on his mission and they haven´t been used to book a flight yet but we have to hurry before she´s gone for good."

Saying that House and Wilson are shocked is a huge understatement. Even the great diagnostician, who has always a snarky comment on his lips, is speechless for once in his life. This all seems so unreal, just like a Hollywood movie.

Finally after some minutes of silence, House is the first one to find his voice back.

"Okay, let sum this up. A maniac has kidnapped Cameron and wants to own her. We have to catch him before he can get away with her. Got that but now there is only one question left: How do we do this? They could be everywhere for heaven´s sake. Any ideas yet, Lucas?"

The detective nodded.

"I already checked all the houses and farms the family owns but Daniel wasn´t there since his fake death and nobody saw him around. I have sent my teams out but no Allison. Our last hope is a small farm he bought when he was on the mission under one of his others names. We haven´t got the address yet but one of my colleagues is searching for it as we speak and I guess we will find it until tomorrow. I know this is a very long time for you House but we are working as hard as we can to find her. I will call you as soon as I know more. Please, try to stay calm. If everything goes as we hope, we will have her by the end of this week."

There isn´t much more to say or do and even House knows it although he truly hates waiting like this but it´s not like he has a choice.

"What happens if you really find the farm?"

It takes a moment till he gets the answer.

"This will be the most dangerous part because there are so many things that might go wrong. First I will take some of my people with me and pay it a secret visit. If we really find them, we have to be very careful because every mistake that we make, can be a big risk for Allison. I can´t do this on my own and that´s why we will have to work with the police. We need them to make sure that he has no chance to get away with her and I am also aware that he is armed. He´s a soldier after all and a very dangerous one, too.

I also send some of my men to Allison´s apartment for observation. Maybe he comes back and we can follow him although I doubt it. He saw you and he knows you. I bet he even knows the feelings his wife has for you since I am sure that he observed her all the time since he left. It would be stupid for him to come back since he is not an amateur but I want to be sure. You´ll never know.

I know it sounds stupid but please remember what I told you and just trust me. You will be the first one to know any news, no matter when, I promise but now let me do my work and don´t do anything stupid. We will do whatever it takes to bring your beautiful doctor back but now I have to leave and go on with my work. I will call you soon. Goodnight gentleman."

Bidding him a good night and thanking him, Wilson brings him to the door and comes back to sit next to House again. Both are too overwhelmed to talk for now, overthinking everything they got to know not long ago.

Finally House can´t take it anymore and asks the question that is haunting him day and night.

"Do you think we will get Allison back, Jimmy?"

"Allison? Since when do you call her by her first name?"

"Since now because the name Cameron is not even close to be good enough for her. She deserves better and not the name of a sick bastard but back to my question."

Smiling softly, Wilson lays a hand on his best friend´s shoulder.

"I can´t give you a question and you know it but we have to be optimistic. We came that far and we will take the chance. Just never stop believing, House."

No phone call this Saturday but two worried friends who are sitting in front of the TV, not even looking at it but at least it takes away the silence that is not bearable anymore. The day is never ending but it is not like that the night is better. Sleep won´t come but the leg in House´s pain is getting worse each day since Cameron is gone.

The clock is ticking too loud for House liking. Is it always that loud? He has no idea but maybe it´s just the blackness that makes everything worse. Sitting on his bed, he takes two more vicodins to dull the pain in his leg, body and soul. It´s already after midnight which means that day seven without Cameron has already began. His whole life seems to be divided in "time with Cameron" and "time after Cameron". It´s especially bad at nights when Wilson is in another room and the silence is killing House. These are the moments when his mind is working like mad and all the thoughts he always pushed away come back merciless and won´t leave. It´s the time of regrets. Regrets of pushing her away for so long, for being so mean and a bastard all the time. Maybe this is it, maybe it´s all too late and he will never get the chance to make it better one day.

Sighing loudly, he drops on the bed again, waiting for the pain to go away and massaging his leg. To fasten falling asleep, he takes the bottle of scotch that is hidden under his bed and takes some gulps, waiting for sleep to come and thinking about what the next morning would bring them all.

The phone call that both men are awaiting comes in the late afternoon of day eight. Picking it up immediately, House puts in on speaker when he sees Luca´s number.

"Speak!"

They hear a short laugh from the phone.

"Wow, the nicest greeting I ever got, House. Guess I better hurry before you try to kill me over the phone. I would suggest that you both sit down because I have news, very good news. I tried to found out where the farm he bought once is but I haven´t found anything. I guess he must bought it with a name that we don´t know but that´s not really important because he was stupid enough to come back to her apartment. After many hours of waiting in an empty warehouse opposite from Allison´s apartment we saw him walking down the street and followed him immediately. He walked there casually, in a very good mood. Seems he was far too happy to care about being seen. Good for us. We followed him and found him driving to an old farm at the end of Princeton, very lonely located. It belonged to an army colleague of his father. You wouldn´t notice it but it has a secret bunker. Nobody would ever suppose something like this in such a ruin. We haven´t saw Doctor Cameron but we are very sure that she is there. My people are still there and observing it and there´s something I worry about: He packed his car as if he was about to travel. We think he wants to leave Princeton tonight with Allison. It would be stupid to leave while the sun is still shining. Too many people heard about the lost doctor and saw her picture. Right now we are waiting for the police to come over and help us but it will take two hours till they are prepared and ready. If he wants to leave sooner, we will be there and do what we can whether they are there or not. I want you to stay at home, it´s the safest…."

But he doesn´t gets to say more because he is already interrupted by the "No" shout of House.

"No Lucas, no way! I want to be there and don´t argue with me! I have to be there! You promised it and don´t dare to argue with me! I don´t fucking care how dangerous it might get. Get your ass over here and take me with you on your way there!"

"And me!" Wilson is shouting into the phone now, too.

Silence greets the two doctors, followed by a long and heavy sigh.

"Guys, that´s really a bad idea, a very very bad idea indeed! I don´t know…"

Again he is interrupted.

"We don´t fucking care! When will you be there?"

Another pause. "In ten minutes. Wait in front of the door. I will pick you up there."

**See you Sunday :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! They make my days :-)**

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 7**

So that´s it. The first day of my new life as Daniel calls it, although it rather feels like my last day to me. I really wish it would be my very last day but it´s not. Still, I know that I am doing the right thing here and I stopped caring about myself as long as I know that House is safe and far away from this maniac I was once stupid enough to marry.

It began today in the morning when Daniel walked in. I was already dressed in the clothes he brought for me and when I saw him smile with satisfaction, my stomach flipped and I felt sick but forced myself to smile nonetheless. It might have made him suspicious but he didn´t showed it. Instead he sat next to me on the mattress and waited for me to speak. Of course he knew what was to come but he had to torture me even more and let me speak it out loud. I know my voice was trembling but I had to do this and so I began.

"I have been thinking a lot about us the last days, it´s not that I had something else to do and I think I should give you a second chance. We were great together and I think we will be great together again. So yes, I want to spend my future with you."

I´ve been smiling softly at him, trying to fake love although all I wanted was to punch him and tell him to go to hell but still he looked skeptically.

"Why the sudden change in your mood? Yesterday you would have killed me with the look in your eyes and today you are the nice little wife I always wanted you to be."

I remember how hard I swallowed but still continued with my speech.

"Of course I was angry that you left me since it was a terrible life without you and when you came back I felt betrayed but now I am just happy that you are alive and here with me. I still love you and always have and I want to go far away from here and all the people around me."

My mind was screaming for House and it broke my heart but no way I would let him suffer because of me.

"Even from House?" Damn him!

"Especially from House. He was never good enough for me and I was stupid to think that I could ever love him since my heart was always yours."

He looked into my eyes and grinned happily at me.

"That´s my Lissy! I am so glad that I could talk sanity in you again and you´re lucky that I love you and I am ready to forgive you although I will keep an eye on you. It still pains me that you have forgotten me that fast and moved on. That´s not the Lissy I know but now your my good girl again and I bet you will be the perfect little wifey for me. I already bought a nice little farm with some animals for you to care for far away from here. You will love it, just the two of us and our kids till the end of time."

He leaned forward then and my whole body clenched when his lips found mine and forced me to kiss him. It wasn´t soft or passionate but possessive and just meant for him. Silent tears run down my face and I almost shrieked when his hand found their way under the pullover he brought for me. He had me begging for merci again.

"Denny, please stop it. Not here. I don´t like this place. Let´s wait until we reach the farm and start our new life."

Looking around, he nodded.

"You are right, that´s a crappy place to make our first child but tomorrow you´re mine. Now I have to pack everything, so we can travel tonight. Will see you soon my love."

Kissing me one last time, he locked the door and got out, leaving me sitting until now. I can´t even describe how terrible and scared I am. It´s like a big part or better said the biggest part of me died. Only House and my memories are letting me stay alive although my death wish is getting bigger each minute. How will I survive all this?

I don´t even want to imagine our nights. He was my first lover and I had no experience at all. I thought it was always like this because that´s what he told me. My body was only there for his pleasure and I never really felt anything. He took what he wanted and needed and it was okay for me. I did it because I was naïve and in love. Pretty simple. It´s not like I ever cared much about myself. I never have but now I know the difference but I will do everything to leave the people I had here safe behind. I owe them this.

One side of me is hoping that he will be here soon because then it will be over sooner and I will learn to settle into my new personal hell. The other side still hopes he will be here as late as possible because every minute I am longer here, gives me the hope that I will be found. I know it´s stupid to hope that but I can´t stop hoping until it´s too late although I know I am just kidding myself. It still feels like waiting for my own execution and somehow it´s really like this.

It´s already dark outside when I hear him coming down the stairs and I know that the time to say goodbye to Princeton has come. I feel like shouting, crying and killing him but I force myself to think of House and his safety and smile warmly at my husband when he opens the door, his gun in his hand again.

"It´s time to start our new life, Lissy. Let´s go. Everything is packed and we´re ready to leave. You will love everything I bought for you. Come, on."

Taking his hand I just nod and follow him out. I can´t say a single word because I am afraid that I will cry immediately when I open my mouth. I think about fleeing for a moment but he´s got a gun pointed at my stomach, so that makes it an extremely bad idea. After eight days, I finally feel and smell fresh air again. We slowly go to the car and he opens the door for me to get in. Just when I am about to get in I hear something from far away. Could it be a car? I look around but see nothing. It´s dark and I can only guess that there´s forest around us but I hear it again although I can´t see any car lights. Am I dreaming?

"Lissy, get in now. We have no time to waste. What´s wrong?"

Damn, Allison! Think!

"Ahm, I think I lost an earring on my way here. Can you help me search? I had it some seconds ago and it must be here. Please Denny, it´s the one you bought me for our wedding and it´s so very important for me!"

His voice is angry but I don´t care as long as I win some minutes.

"Do you know how expensive they were? How can you be so stupid? You can be lucky that I don´t have the time to beat the shit out of you for this. Move your ass and search for it!"

Nodding, I get on my knees and fake to search the ground for it. There´s the noise again and now I am sure that somebody is driving over here! Could it be? No but… My inner voice shouts at me that maybe it´s not too late and I am more than happy that I pissed off Daniel enough to make him forget to stay aware of every sound.

Still on my knees, I crawl in front of the car and then I see something that makes my heart beat faster than ever. One man is standing in the dark behind a big tree, mentioning me to stay calm and go on. Then I can see two cars parking not far away from us and the man smiles encouraging at me. I think about running away but I know that Daniel is a great shooter and he is too close. He would kill me immediately. So I "search" for my earring until I feel Daniel hovering over me. All I can do is praying that his arrogance had made him light headed.

"You´re still searching, you stupid cow? You will so pay for this. It´s too late now and we have to go. Stand up now!"

"But…" I try to protest but he grabs my hair and forces me to stand, his gun always pointing at me.

"Get into the fucking car now!" Just when he opens the car door, lights of flashlights are blinding us from everywhere and I scream when he pulls me closer towards him. I look on the floor because the light is too bright and I can´t see anything.

Suddenly there are voices everywhere, shouting at us.

"Let the woman go!" "Place your gun on the floor!" "Do as we say, there´s no way out anymore! We have guns and we will use them against you when you hurt the woman!" "Give up!"

I have no idea how many people are surrounding us but the lights are coming from everywhere. I can´t even be scared anymore because everything is better than going away forever from here with this fucktard. This is my chance!

"Please, Denny. Do as they tell you. I don´t want you to get shot. I will talk to them and explain that we love each other's. Please, I need you alive." It´s the biggest lie in this world but my performance is good enough to win an Oscar.

He doesn´t speak for a while and the tension gets too much now. I am praying silently now.

"They won´t believe you Lissy."

"They will! I know they will! You have done what every husband would do and they will understand. It´s not too late since nobody is hurt till now. They can´t blame you for anything. Please, let the gun drop and then we can talk to them. That´s the police, you can trust them."

His trust to the police and army is something very important in his army life and maybe it´s my way to get out of here.

The men around us listen closely to what I am saying and are playing along immediately.

"She´s right Daniel! You can trust us but first let the woman go and get on your knees, your gun in front of you and your hands behind your head."

He thinks for a moment but then his hand is leaving my body. I turn around and drop a small kiss on his lips, hoping that it will prevent him of doing something stupid.

"We´ll be together soon again", I whisper against his lips when I finally turn around.

"Okay Allison, come slowly towards me", a voice tells me. "Just go straight forward. Slowly."

I take one step after the other and try to ignore the urge to run. I still can´t see anything because of the lights pointing at me but the voice that is encouraging me to go on is coming nearer with every step. I can´t hear anything but I know that they haven´t took hold of Daniel yet. Somebody is whispering: "Wait until she´s safe and then we get him."

After what seems like hours although it lasted just some seconds, I can see behind the lights and toward the men that are holding the flashlights and guns and my heart skips in happiness since I have never ever imagined it. There is House standing beside one man I recognize as Lucas! House! I can´t believe it and he´s grinning at me! I feel like running towards him and I am almost in front of him when I hear a scream from behind.

"I knew it, you bitch! You planned all this to get together with your lover and boss! How could I be so stupid and trust you again!"

Suddenly he´s on his knees again, fighting off the man that is attacking him. Everything happens so fast and all I can see is Daniel pointing his gun at House. No, this can´t happen! I see him firing and with my last strange that is left in my weak body, I run towards House and jump in front of him.

The last think I know is a strange warmth in my back. I don´t even realize what´s happening but I hear gun shots and yelling around me and then somebody is holding my fallen body in his arms. With my last strength I open my eyes and look into the beautiful eyes of my boss. I try to smile and don't even notice the pain in my body before my world blackens around me and the last words I hear are "Allison, Allison" cries. I would die to hear him calling me by my first name and maybe I even will but I don´t care anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! :-)**

**I know it´s not Thursday yet but I am sick and have to stay at home till today and so I am posting now since I have no idea if I find time and strength tomorrow. The next chapter will be here on Saturday. **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 8**

House can´t believe how fast and wrong everything happened. Some minutes ago he was in the car with Wilson, Lucas and another man of the agency team and now he´s on the floor with a bleeding and unconscious Cameron in his arm and it´s all HIS fault. At least that´s what he tells himself while yelling at everybody to call the ambulance. He tries to stop the bleeding with Wilson and soon both are covered in blood, her blood and there´s not much he can do. Although she can´t hear him anymore, he doesn´t stop whispering encouraging words into her ear. They all need them now. Both men are shocked of how exhausted and skinny her whole body looks. They won´t say it loud but they´re scared as hell whether her body is strong enough to go through such a huge injury.

The dead body is lying on the grass; nobody really cares about the man anymore who has shot an innocent woman, knowing that he would be the next one to die. Police officers and Luca´s people are everywhere but time stands still around House and the lifeless body in his arms. After what felt like a lifetime although it took only some minutes, the ambulance is there, taking Cameron into the car with House holding her hand the whole time, sending death glares to anyone who wants him to leave. Everybody knows House and his reputation and nobody is stupid enough to even say a word of protest.

House wonders over and over again how all this could happen. Everything happened so fast. He was so happy and relieved to see her. She was too thin and fragile but she was alive and that´s what matters. He can still see her coming closer and how her eyes were fixed on him when she was able to see through the lights of the flashlights. There was even a small smile on her pale lips and he had to smile back. Only a few steps and she would have been safe in his arms but then everything went wrong and suddenly she was lying bleeding in his arms, hit by the pistol bullet that was meant to kill him. If she hadn´t been so stupid to protect him, he would be the one to fight for his life. Although House is meant to be a heartless bastard, he would do everything to switch his place with the young woman.

The drive is over very soon and at least Cameron is stable so far but everybody knows that this can change very fast. When the doors of the ER open, there are already doctors waiting to help their colleague. Of course everybody knows and loves Cameron and one can see immediately the shocked and scared looks on the faces. Not leaving her side, House limps as fast as possible next to her. The pain in his leg is nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He´s concentrating on every move of the doctors around her, ready to kill everybody who could do something wrong and hurt her. When the doors of the operation room open, he feels a strong hand holding his shoulder and not letting him go. Ready to shout at everybody who is behind him, House spun around angry, meeting eye to eye with his best friend.

"Let me go, Wilson! I have to go with her. After all it´s my fault that she´s here."

Not letting him leave, his best friend shakes his head.

"You can´t go there and you know it House. Cameron would never want you to see her like this. She will be alright, Greg. Come on. Let´s grab some coffee and then we come back and wait."

Deep inside House knows that Wilson is right and he really doesn´t want to see her open body on the surgery table. He would never be able to look at her and not think about the sight.

Two hours have passed now and the surgery still hasn´t end. Foreman and Chase came not long ago and are sitting next to Wilson and House in the waiting room. All four men have worry written on their faces, still not really believing what has just happened.

House can´t stop pacing. His leg is screaming but he refuses to take a vicodin. The pain in his leg is the best distraction and helps him to fight against the pain in his heart which is so much worse to handle than physical pain.

"House, stop pacing! Your leg will be killing you! Sit down and wait here." Wilson´s voice is finally ending the complete silence.

House flashes him an angry look.

"I don´t fucking care about my leg! It´s better when it kills me than Cameron being killed by a completely insane fucktard! How much longer will this take? If they don´t come out in five minutes, I get in by myself!"

Chase and Foreman are more than shocked to see how worried and lost their boss looks but they are both intelligent enough to not mention it.

"You won´t go in, Greg. Things like this take time. Let´s see it as a good sign. If something would have gone wrong, they would be out by now which means…"

Wilson is not able to go on because the door opens and the attending doctor is stepping inside, immediately surrounded by the four men.

"Doctor House? As her medical proxy, I want to inform you about the surgery. Is it okay when the others hear what I have to say?"

For the first time in their lives, the other three men can see a truly shocked diagnostician.

"I am what?"

"Her medical proxy. It´s all written down here. It seems that she has no family left and that´s why chose you. My question was.."

"I know what your question was. I am not dumb! Go on and finally tell us how she is."

Not caring about the harsh answer, the doctor continues as calm as before.

"Doctor Cameron…"

"Her name is Allison and don´t ever call her Cameron again! She has nothing to do anymore with the asshole who shot her." House´s angry voice is interrupting again.

"Well, Allison has lost quite a lot blood. The bullet hit her kidneys and some splinter damaged her lungs. We were able to remove it and stop the bleeding but I am not sure if she will survive the next day. Her body is already weak but the blood loss makes everything even worse. It´s up to her now and her will to fight. All we can do is pray and wait."

"I want to see her." Although the voice of the diagnostician is calmer now and even filled with a softness not even he can deny, it leaves no room for arguing.

The doctor just looks at House and sighs for a moment. He knows him and what people say about him but he never saw or heard that he was ever so worried about anyone. He doesn´t know what goes on between the older diagnostician and his female doctor and it´s not his to know but from the look in his eyes it must be something very special and maybe it helps her to recover from the stress and torture she has been in.

"Although it sounds like a bad idea, I think it´s alright when you stay the night and since she chose you as her medical proxy I think Allison wouldn´t mind either. I am sorry but the rest of you can´t get in but maybe you all will be able to see her soon. I have to go to my next surgery now. Good night or better said morning, doctors."

Before he can leave the room, House voice is interrupting him again.

"Uhm, doctor? Thank you for everything you did for her."

Leaving everybody shocked and speechless behind, House turns around and leaves, not giving anyone a chance to respond. All he wants to do now is change and sit at Allison´s bedside.

Ten minutes later, he is finally there. Seeing this young and once so healthy woman lying in the bed like this, almost brings tears in his eyes. She looks like a young girl again. Her skin is pale and almost transparent. Her lips are grey and there´s nothing left of the adorable pink color that is so natural for them. It seems like she refused to eat for the time she was away. Her always slim body is unhealthy thin now, far too thin.

Leaning his cane at the bedside table, House slowly sits down next to the bed and allows himself to take the first vicodin in the last hours. The pain is just too much now and he needs his focus on Allison.

Slowly and ever so tender, he takes her small hand in his and starts to caress it softly, almost afraid that it may break. In this moment he realizes that the world will never be the same again for her, just like for him. She will never be Cameron again but Allison and it shocks him how natural this already seems. He´s afraid of what might happen now but he knows that it can be turned in something good as long as she wakes up again and that´s all that matters this night. With this last thought he finally drifts into a restless slumber, seeing her face all the time even in his sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: ****Christmas is in the air! Wishing you all the joy, hope and wonder of the season and thank you so much for your reviews and support! They mean so much to me!**

**Since it´s already Saturday here (around 1 a.m), I´ll post the next chapter as long as I have a quiet minute. The next chapter will be (hopefully) posted from Tenerife. **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 9**

The darkness surrounding me is comforting. It feels so good to not feel anymore. All my sorrows and fears seem so far away. There is nothing here but darkness and some beeping sounds far away, not that I care about them. I stop caring and thinking and let the darkness take me away again.

I try to hold on the state of comforting blackness but I feel like I am starting to fail. I am drifting back although I don´t want to. It´s too soon and too much right now but I don´t have a choice. For some minutes I just stay where I am, leaving my eyes closed because I am too afraid to open them. I have no idea what will happen when I show that I am back from wherever I was. What happened? The last thing I remember is Daniel packing the car and forcing me to go with him, starting a new life that I already despise. Are we there yet? At this farm far away where I am supposed to play the perfect little wife and have the perfect children?

I try to not show that I am awake and try as hard as I can to find out where I am without opening my eyes. I know this smell around me. It makes me think of a place I call home, it smells like hospital but maybe I am still dreaming but then the sounds are unmistakable. There is a steady beeping sound, just like the one I have heard the last time. It reminds me of the beating of a heart. At least this would fit to the hospital smell. My mind is spinning and searching for the memories that are missing in my head when I hear a voice next to me. A voice I haven´t heard for a very long time.

"Stop faking to sleep, wannabe-sleeping beauty and open your eyes!"

Could it be? Could this really be the man I have missed more than anyone else in my life for the last days? I fight my fears and slowly open my eyes but shut them immediately after. It´s too bright and my eyes hurt. A soft thumbing sound is passing by and now I am really sure that this must House. I know this sound from his cane by heart and nobody could ever fake it that perfectly. In the next moment, I hear the blinds being closed and the room seems to get darker.

"Try again, Allison."

I never heard his voice being so soft. Not even when Stacy was around. Wait did he just called me by my first name? These questions have to wait for now because it´s not possible to talk without gagging with a respiratory tube in my throat. I try to open my eyes again and this time it´s easier. Blinking twice, I finally manage to get my eyes open and I stare at the point where the voice came from some seconds ago.

I can´t stop the tears that are now falling down my cheeks and my heart jumps like mad. It´s true, it´s really true: The whole torture I have been through is over! I am free again although I have no idea what happened but right now I don´t care. I am in a hospital bed with House standing beside me, a SMILING House! What more do I need? I try to smile back as good as possible but the tube is making it hard for me. I want to open my mouth and ask him what happened but he silences me with a finger on my lips. This simple touch is sending electricity through my body. Nothing changed while I was gone. I see him standing over me and his fingers are moving to the tube in my throat and with one quick move, it is gone.

Taking a deep breath, I open my mouth again and try to thank him but my voice is scratchy and almost not hearable. My throat hurts like hell and seconds later, House is holding a glass of water to my lips, helping me to drink.

"You´re too eager to speak, Allison but I guess that´s a female thing. Women talk far too much most of the time. Spare us the `Thank you so much for removing the ugly respiratory tube and helping me to drink`-part."

I can´t stop smiling. I missed this. I missed being here and I definitely missed House. I know he can be a real bastard sometimes but he has a big heart under his façade and no matter what others say, he really cares about his team. I still see the sleepless nights on his tired face and the worries in his eyes but I am not stupid enough to mention them because I know he would always deny it and to be honest, I don´t need a confession. It´s enough that he is here with me.

I try to talk again and this time, my voice is still weak and soft but still hearable.

"Did you just called me Allison?"

He shrugs his housian shrug as if this means nothing.

"From what I remember from your application, this is your name or am I wrong?

I nod simply.

"But you never called me Allison before. What changed?"

I know I am pushing him far too much but this is one thing I want and need to know. I love hearing him say my first name and I defiantly could get used to this. It sounds so soft when coming from his lips and there´s something hidden in the way he says it but I don´t know for sure what.

"What changed?"

Damn, his voice is far angrier than I wanted it to be.

"I tell you what changed! I will never say the name of the fucktard again who gave it to you when you married him. He took you away from m… us and he made your life a living hell for some days. Do you really want to carry his name after all that happened? Look Allison, I didn´t meant to startle you and I am angry at him and at me but definitely not at you. I just can´t say your last name anymore."

I nod and when he mentions the last days, I can´t stop crying hot tears and I know that sooner or later I will need to know how I got here. So better start now.

"How did I got here? The last thing I remember is getting towards the car and hearing something but that´s all. What happened?"

House sighs and thinks for a few moments, trying to find the right words.

"Lucas and the police got there before he could get away with you. They made him give up or that´s what we thought. You were coming towards us and the moment you almost reached us, he took his gun and fired. The bullet hit your kidneys and some splitter harmed your lung and you got in surgery. Everything looks good but your body is still weak and so are you. Now you need to rest. Don´t worry about him anymore. He´s gone, shot after he shot you. He was dead immediately although I wished for a long and more painful way for him to die."

I can´t speak right now and I hate myself for not remembering what happened. We two just sit there and nobody is talking. The silence is comforting until I wince, feeling the pain starting in my chest again.

"You´re in pain?"

Instead of answering I simple nod. I don´t trust my voice now.

Standing up, House gives me a new shot of what I bet is morphine. Moments later the pain is almost gone and I feel myself getting sleepy again.

"House? Why did you mention earlier that you are angry at him and yourself? You did nothing wrong."

Maybe I should get morphine more often I think. It makes me brave enough to ask House uncomfortable questions.

But I don´t really get an answer.

"Sleep Allison, you really need to rest now. I will call your attending doctor and let him check on you. Some things are better left unsaid for now."

I try so hard to push for an answer but the morphine works perfectly now and when I feel House´s fingers softly caressing my face, lulling me into sleep, I don´t care about anything anymore and drift away.

I know I am dreaming because this can´t be true. I know I was in a hospital bed earlier but right now I am walking towards the bright light and it feels like a déjà vu. I look around me but there are voices telling me to not look back just continue to walk straight ahead slowly. I recognize where the lights came from: Flashlights everywhere and there is even House standing not far away from me. I try to reach for him but then I hear yelling around me and turn around. I see Daniel and he´s sending death glares towards House. Everything happens so fast and the gun is in his hand again while a police man lies injured on the ground. I don´t think but react when I see his gun pointing at House and without a second thought, I jump in front of my boss, feeling the bullet that was meant for him invading my body until I wake up in the hospital bed again, screaming my lungs out in agony.

At least I remember now I tell myself while the nurse and my attending doctor are trying to calm me down with soothing words until I fall asleep again, this time the blackness is surrounding me and no dream is haunting me. My last thought before I drift away is why House wasn´t near me when I woke up but moments later I stop caring about everything and give my body and mind the sleep they are longing for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas time :-)**

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 10**

The next days pass by far too slowly for Allison. Being in a hospital bed without being allowed to get up is pure torture. She longs to get out again and move a little bit through the hospital but her doctor won´t allow more than a few steps in her room. She knows that he is right because she is still very weak and her circulation is giving her a hard time, not to mention her lungs which make every breath painful but she doesn´t want to be dulled by painkillers anymore.

Foreman, Chase and Wilson are visiting her every day, trying to lighten up her mood with little presents, flowers and the newest gossip of the hospital. Even the dean of medicine Doctor Cuddy came by once to see how she does but Cameron´s mood just wouldn´t change although she tries as hard as she can to sound happier and more optimistic when somebody is around. She is good in fooling Chase and Foreman but not Wilson who knows how to read people due to his friendship with House.

"So Allison, how are you feeling today?"

The young woman smiles softly at the oncologist who is currently sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"I am fine James and how often do I told you not to worry about me? I just hate being in bed all day long with nothing to do than watching TV or reading. I can´t wait to get out of here."

Wilson smiles and nods. She really looks better today but he knows that she has so much on her mind she doesn´t want to share.

"Let´s try again. I want to know how you really feel."

"I already told you…" but she can´t continue because Wilson is interrupting her immediately.

"I know what you told me and we both know that this is just what you want others to believe. You don´t want anyone to worry about you. That´s more than noble but we are your friends and I for one want to know what´s on your mind so I can help you. Not knowing what´s going on in you makes me worry even more. Please Ally, talk to me."

He takes her hands in his and looks at the weak beautiful woman in front of him. Her walls are slowly cracking and he sees the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Jimmy, I feel better each day but… I don´t know. So much happened during the last two weeks and all I want to do is to move on. I am more than grateful that Lucas already spoke with the police and so I wouldn´t have to repeat everything. They were really nice and didn´t even asked many questions. After all they were there and saw everything. All I want to do is forget everything and move on."

Wilson nods and he can understand what she´s saying although he is not happy about it but forcing her would lead nowhere.

"You know I am here for you if you change your mind and need somebody to talk to. Still I can see that there is more and I would bet my whole money that it has something to do with a certain diagnostician."

Seeing the said and tired look on her face, he knows immediately that he is right here and she doesn´t even deny it.

"Doesn´t it always has to do with House?"

Chuckling softly to himself, the doctor nods his head.

"Not always but almost always. What did he do now? Come on, Ally. Tell me so I can kick his stubborn ass for you."

Wilson knows already that something has happened between his best friend and the immunologist but House changed the subject when he just mentioned Cameron or refused to say a word but instead limped away angrily when Wilson kept on pushing him.

"No need for this, Jimmy. If you want to kick somebody´s ass, kick mine but please wait until I am stronger enough."

Now the oncologist is truly shocked and it´s written all over his face.

"It can´t be possibly your fault. You haven´t done anything wrong!"

The young woman just shrugs and looks out of the window for some minutes, not wanting to look into his eyes when she speaks again.

"He is angry at himself because of me. He even told me this. He blames himself for everything although nothing was his fault. It´s all mine. Maybe I should have been more careful when I went home or maybe I… I don´t know… maybe… there are so many thoughts in my head right now and I don´t know how all this could have happened but I know that House is miserable because of me and it breaks my heart. He looked so sad when I woke up. I have never seen him like that! I bet he feels like failing because he didn´t found me earlier but he couldn´t know about Daniel and still he did it. We both know how House can be when he can´t solve a puzzle immediately. I don´t blame him for not visiting me again. It´s the best for him and maybe it will stop him blaming himself, too. He should go on with his life and forget everything that happened and I should do the same. See, it´s that simple."

"No, it´s not that simple because you two are making everything more complicated than it seems!"

Wilson is on the edge to insanity. It´s one thing to deal with House and seeing him denying his feeling for Cameron but now she is just like him, not seeing why House is really that desperate all the time. Could it get any better?

"Don´t you see it, Allison? This is not about a stupid puzzle but about you, for heaven´s sake. You should have seen him when you were gone! He was truly miserable but because he was worried about you! He wouldn´t eat or sleep or drink any coffee because you weren´t there to make it. He was so lost without you that it broke even my heart seeing him like this. He cares about you, more than you can imagine and even if he wouldn´t admit it freely but I know him long enough to know that he l…"

"Don´t!" Allison´s voice is hard and makes Wilson cringe immediately. He never heard her like that.

"Please, stop it Wilson. We both know that House doesn´t even like me. When I was gone, I was nothing more than a stupid puzzle he couldn´t solve immediately. I bet the only thing he missed was his daily coffee but nothing more. Please stop telling me that he cares about me because I accepted that he doesn´t and I don´t need false hopes anymore. All I want is to see him content and it´s okay that I am not the one to make him happy. I learnt to live with this and I don´t want to hear what you have to say because it´s not true. Please leave me alone now, Jimmy. I am tired and I´ll try to get some sleep. Thank you for visiting me."

Wilson runs his hands through his hair but turns around, opening the door but before he steps out, he speaks one last time.

"You two would still make the perfect pair, Mister and Misses Stubborn. I can´t believe how blind you both are sometimes. Get some sleep, Allison. I´ll come back tomorrow." With this he shuts the door behind him and takes the elevator to visit "Mister Stubborn".

After what he just heard, Wilson is determined to talk some senses into House whether he wants it or not. Entering the office of his best friend, he slams the door shut behind him, strolls towards the other doctor who seems to ignore him and continues playing his stupid video game. Standing in front of him, Wilson shakes his head and takes away House´s cane, making it harder for him to flee.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing Wilson? Give me my cane back! Cripple here!"

"You will get your cane back after I finished with my speech."

"What if I am not in the mood for your stupid little speech? Will you break it and leave me here?"

House eyes are shining with anger now but Wilson ignores it since he is pissed off as well.

"Nah, House. I could never do that but I would consider forgetting to prescribes your damn vicodin if you don´t shut your mouth now and let me speak."

He hates himself for doing this but this is one of the few things that could scare House enough to shut up at least for a while although Wilson knows that he will have to pay for this little stunt sooner or later. Not giving him any chance to protest, he goes on with his speech.

"I just came back from visiting Allison and I am more than worried. She is healing very slowly and refuses to take her painkillers although I can see that she is still in pain. She should eat more and sleep less and not to mention the mood she is in. Instead of talking to somebody about what happened to her, she tries to forget and push away her memories. You know what she also thinks? Allison thinks that she is nothing more than a puzzle to you and you blame yourself because you couldn´t safe her sooner. She blames herself for everything that happened and she is worried about you for heaven´s sake! Did you forget how it felt to lose her Greg? Did you already forget the pain you have been in? Did you already forget that you felt like your second chance with Allison had been taken away? Did you forget that you blamed yourself for being such a bastard towards her? And what the fuck are you doing now? Hiding here and making her feel like she is nothing more than your fucking puzzle! You begged for a second chance with her and now that your dream came true all you do is sitting here and continue being a bastard! Go on like this and you will really lose her but this time I won´t tell you that it´s not your fault because this time it will be yours!"

Throwing the cane in his friend´s hand, Wilson turns around and storms outside, leaving House and his thoughts alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Wishing you and your family a happy and healthy New Year 2013! Thank you all for your support in the old one :-)**

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 11**

It´s been one week now and I am more than happy to leave the hospital tomorrow and go home although I am already a little bit afraid of being alone all the time. No matter how much I am fighting the haunting memories from the last weeks, they manage to come back from time to time. I wonder if I will ever feel completely safe again or stop freezing whenever a door gets closed. Still I don´t want to see a shrink, no matter what. Talking about everything would mean going through it again and that´s the last thing I want now. I just want to be happy for being free and look forward to work again because honestly, that´s my life and there´s nothing more I have to live for. Sad but true but I got used to that one, too.

Slowly and very carefully I go towards the window, trying to escape my hospital room for a moment. It got way too cold over the last days and snow is supposed to fall tomorrow. I miss going out but I wasn´t allowed to do that due to the weather. I am also still very unsteady on my feet but I blame it on my lack of appetite and my bad circulation. Hopefully this gets better soon when I get home.

Suddenly I hear my door open and turn around to welcome Wilson or whoever may visit me when I see into those blue eyes I have been secretly missing for the last six days.

"House?"

I hate how weak my voice sounds but I try to ignore it and move slowly toward my bed because the last thing I need now is him seeing me stumble and fall.

"The one and only. It seems that you could use a cane more than I, as unsure as you walk. I can´t understand that you are allowed to go home tomorrow. That´s stupid!"

Finally I reach my bed and see him sitting beside me on the chair, just like he did some days ago. How I wish he would take my hands just like he did then but I force this thought to disappear as fast as it came.

"I am okay, House. Cuddy needs this room for real private patients. I am more than grateful that I was allowed to stay here for one whole week. I will be okay."

I see him shaking his head and looking angry.

"Damn Cuddy and her rich private patients! We all know and see that you are not okay. Did you looked into the mirror? You are as pale as the snow that will fall tomorrow, not to mention that you are still not eating enough. It´s only a matter of time until you stumble and fall. Being alone is a very dangerous thing!"

Of course House has to speak out what I am trying to forget. Damn this man.

"I won´t be alone all day long, a nurse will come and look over me."

"For how long? Six hours a day?"

"Two." I am almost whispering now, knowing that he won´t be happy with this answer and of course I am right.

"TWO hours? Are you insane? That´s nothing! Tell me you´re kidding because I refuse to believe that you are that stupid."

This time it´s me who is shouting. Two can play this game after all.

"Do you know how expensive these visits are? I can´t afford a day and night treatment and it´s not like I have thousands of friends who can come over and look after me. I have been always on my own over the last ten years and I managed to stay alive pretty good. I can handle this on my own just like everything I do, so stop treating me like a small girl. I don´t even know why we´re having this conversation now. It´s not like you care about me and anyone else around you. I will be back at work in one week and that´s all you have to know."

Silent tears are running down my cheeks but I don´t care and stubbornly look away from him, hoping he will go away soon but of course I am wrong.

"If you don´t want me to know anything, Allison, you shouldn´t have made me your medical proxy. I am involved here and you chose it yourself, so don´t blame me for being here. I never asked you to get involved. Like it or not but I will be here at 10 a.m. so you´re better be ready. Tell the nurse to go to hell because you´re staying at my apartment whether you like it or not. I don´t ask you to do it, I order it and you better do as I told if you want to work for me."

He storms out of my room before I even open my mouth to yell at him, leaving me shocked as hell. Did he really meant what he just said?

The night just won´t pass by. I toss from one side to the other and then back again but sleep just won´t come and release me. Switching on the TV, I can´t find anything interesting enough to stop the worries in my head. Restless as I feel, I start to walk around my room, trying to improve my condition but soon I have to give up again and I crash on the arm chair near the window. Looking around into the dark and silent night, I begin to recognize that running away from the unpleasant thoughts in my head gets harder each day and I wonder when everything will crash down on me but once again, I force this question to disappear. Knowing that House is involved now, too makes everything more complicated than before. Maybe he changes his mind and won´t come tomorrow or is it already today? Maybe right now he´s sitting on his couch with Wilson, both men laughing about me and how naïve I am to believe him but then House looked so pissed off and angry. I bet he meant every word he said. But why? Could it be that Wilson is right? Does he really care about me? Nah, can´t be. I am thinking about House, the one telling me that he doesn´t like me while looking into my eyes. After all he prefers hookers over me. No way that he cares about me. Maybe this is just a stupid mind game of him. Playing around with Allison until she falls even more in love with her mentor, just to enjoy seeing her crash down on the floor from her pink cloud. Damn the man, without knowing what´s going on I will never be able to find some sleep tonight.

Sighing loud into the night, I force myself to enjoy it´s beauty, forgetting everything for some moments and finally I fell asleep in the arm chair.

The sun shines already through the window when I wake up. At least I managed one night with no nightmares because every other night before felt like living hell. Every night I found myself in the basement again and there was nobody to rescue me. This night however not a single dream bothered me and I got finally enough sleep. Looking at the clock, I almost panic when I see that it´s already 9 in the morning. I slept really a lot but then I remind myself that House is never on time or maybe he won´t even come to get me after one night of thinking it through. As fast as my feet carry me, I walk to the bathroom, taking one quick shower. Afterwards I dress myself into my old jeans and my red pullover Chase brought yesterday from my home along with my coat since I had nothing with me when I got here beside hospital clothes. Chase wanted me to stay with him until I get better but this would have been the worst idea ever. I know that he is still in love with me and I don´t want to do anything to encourage him. Foreman has his new girlfriend around a lot at his apartment and it would have been just awkward to be there too although he insisted to not care. Even Wilson was ready to let me live with him since his last wife was already gone again but we both knew that it was not the best idea with House around and not to mention the whole gossip about his marriage and me living there immediately after. I had no problems dealing with the three of them but denying House was the hardest if not impossible thing. Drying my hair as good as possible I dress and slowly go out, not sure what to expect when I open the door. It´s almost ten and there´s still no House around. Maybe he won´t be even coming. To be honest I don´t know what I want him to do. One side of me wants him to come. That´s the naïve one which still can´t give up hope that he may feel something for me, something else than annoyance that is. The other side doesn´t want him here. That´s the part which tries to accept that he will never feel the same for me and the one that keeps telling me to go on with my life without me. I know it´s for the best to listen to this side but my heart has other ideas.

I sit down on my bed, not really expecting anything, just waiting what will happen or not. I don´t have to wait long because the door opens shortly after ten and House is walking through it. He looks at me and then grins.

"Ready to go?"

Not knowing what to say I just nod. It´s not like I could win an argument with him. Standing up, I put on my shoes and coat, ready to follow him.

"Where are your things?"

I shrug.

"I got everything I needed from the hospital. All my things are at my home, where I was supposed to be from today on."

"Well, plans are made to be changed. We´ll drive by at your apartment and take your things with us on our way. Now come on before the snow comes down and makes it hard for a cripple like me to limp."

We´re making our way to his car in silence. It seems like I haven´t been outside for years. Everything I took for granted for such a long time is here and now I am more than grateful to feel the fresh air again and see a glimpse of the sun behind the clouds. It feels wonderful to be free again and not hidden in a basement. On our drive to my home, I look out of the window, closely observing the world around us and glad to be an active part of it again. Not long ago, I thought I would never be here again, never seeing Wilson, Foreman, Chase or House ever again. Telling myself that I was doomed to live with Daniel just to protect the people I love and here I am again and I never felt more alive than right in this moment.

House must read my thoughts again because he just grins and says: "Welcome back, Allison."

My good mood is changing when he drives into my street and stops in front of my apartment. Slowly I am stepping outside and look around. My car is just at the same place I left it so many days ago. Suddenly I am there again and remember everything. I see myself walking out of the car and then everything went black. He hit me with something and he must have pulled me inside his car. Of course my neighbors haven´t seen anything, they never do or better said never care, afraid to get in troubles.

I just stand there, unable to move. I feel my body shake and silent tears run down my face. I don´t want to be here, all I want to do is forget but this feels like hell, like everything is coming back again. Out of nowhere I feel House´s arm around my waist, pulling me into his strong arms, holding me close while I cry into his chest.

"Come on, let´s get over with this. Take some clothes and let´s go."

His arms still around my waist, he leads us into my apartment where I pack everything I need in record time. All I want to do is leave this place. I am almost out of the door when I turn around one last time, just to find myself starring at an old photograph of my wedding. My already weak body makes it almost impossible for me to stand when I look at it. All the memories of my capture come back full force and it´s almost too much to handle right now but once again House is there behind me, holding my back against his chest and slowly limping outside with me, closing the door behind us and not letting me go until we both reach his car. In no time we reach his apartment and I follow him reluctantly inside. Nothing changed since the last time I have been here.

House leads me into a room I never saw before. I look around and notice that it must be a guest room or something.

"This room belongs to Wilson whenever one of his wives throws him out again. I was sick seeing him drooling and peeing on my couch. Sucks whenever I wanted to watch porn late at night. Make yourself comfortable, you had a hard time today. Rest and I will get us some food."

Closing the door behind himself, he leaves and lets me alone. I change into something more comfortable and look around. It´s a nice room and I have everything I need: A bed, table, small TV and a cupboard. House is right, I really feel exhausted but before I try to sleep, I stand up and open the door. I can´t stand seeing them closed. It feels like being in a prison again, not able to get out anymore. As soon as I lie down, I fall asleep whether I want to or not.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: I lost track whom I thanked and whom not and that´s why a BIG THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews! Glad you enjoy this story! **

**Here´s the first chapter in the New Year. Enjoy :-)**

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 12**

After leaving Allison alone, House sits down on his couch. Although he doesn´t admit it, everything that happened over the last weeks had been hard for him and he still has no idea if it´s the right thing to have Allison here but he can´t stop thinking about what Wilson had said some days ago. Maybe he´s right and this is really like a second chance for both of them although he refuses to think in romantic ways about her. She needs time now to heal and that´s all that matters. Hearing a soft noise behind him, he notices how the door is slowly opening a little bit, understanding immediately. Sighing he turns on the TV, hoping that the new General hospital episodes will take his minds away from the young and beautiful doctor for some hours. The need to keep her healthy and safe is something new for him. He never felt like this before, not even with Stacy but Allison is different. She awakes feelings in him that scare him. Every time she looks sad, he has to force himself not to run towards her and just take her in his arms, telling her that everything will be alright again. He would love to go into her room, hold her tight and make her forget everything, saving her from the rest of the cruel and hard world. Damn, he´ll be having a hard time with her around.

One hour passes by and the last episode is finally over. Taking a vicodin against the pain in his leg, House slowly gets up and orders two pizzas for both of them. Meanwhile he walks into the guest rooms and watches Allison in her sleep. Even now she looks restless and stressed, her body tossing from one side to the other. It´s clear that she´s having a nightmare again and seeing her like that breaks his heart. Slowly as not to scare her even more, he sits on the edge of her bed and tries to shake her awake as softly as possible. Still she awakes with a cry, her eyes wide open with fear and her body shaking like mad. He takes her into his strong arms and holds her close as her body is shaking from her sobs. Right now he is sure that he is doing the right thing and he will do everything that needs to be done to delete the bad memories that are making her life a living hell.

Both jump apart when the delivery boy is ringing at the apartment door. Leaving Allison alone to readjust herself, he slowly limps to the door and pays for the pizzas. Sitting down with the food on the couch, he waits for her to come over and eat with him. He doesn´t have to wait long and soon they are sitting together, watching TV and eating pizza in comfortable silence. When they´re finished, she cleans up after them and sits down in the arm chair.

House frowns when he observes the young doctor. She looks so lost and vulnerable all the time. It´s seems like her thoughts are haunting her, no matter what she does.

"Wanna talk about your nightmares?" He already knows the answer but has to ask nonetheless. Maybe she will change her mind and needs just a little encouragement.

But she only shrugs.

"What´s there to talk about? It´s always the same. I am in the basement again and he is there, too. End of the story."

"You´re sure you don´t want to talk with a shrink about this? You know, some people may say it helps."

He can see that she starts to look annoyed but this never stopped him from pushing further.

"I am sure that I don´t want to talk to a shrink, thank you very much. Can you just leave me alone with this, please? I am not in the mood to talk and as I know you, you´re not in the mood to listen."

She´s right and they both know it but Allison has always been an anomaly to him. He hates to listen about other people´s problems and he doesn´t even care about them but he wouldn´t mind listening to her sorrows if it helps her to get better.

"Listen, Allison. I just want you to know that I am here if you want to speak to someone about what happened and against popular beliefs I even care sometimes about my doctors whether you believe me or not. It´s your choice what you make out of it."

When not getting any answer or reaction from her, House continues watching TV until it gets late and an exhausted Allison is making her way into her room for the night, carefully not closing the door behind her.

It´s already late at night when House decides to get some sleep. Having a vulnerable and suffering Allison around him, is more difficult to handle than he thought. After a long and hot bath to soothe the pain in his leg, he slowly limps into his bedroom when he hears noises coming out of the guestroom. Looking inside, he sees Allison tossing again in her bed, her face covered in sweat and every fiber of her body clenching with despair. He calls her name over and over again but she remains deep in her nightmare until he shakes her lightly, waking her up with a loud cry on her lips. Taking her in his arms, he caresses her back and whispers soft words of comfort into her ear as she clings to his body as if her life depends on it. They are sitting like this for a long time on her bed until House feels his leg protesting in the cold air with Allison lying half on his body.

"Come on, Ally. You need to stand up. No way I am leaving you on your own now. Let´s get into my bedroom and try to catch some sleep. Come on."

Slowly as not to scare her even more, he helps her standing up and holds her close as he limps with her into his dark bedroom, leaving the door open as they walk and letting some soft light illuminating the room.

Laying her softly on one side of his bed, he covers her with the blanket and walks on his side, taking two vicodins before he lies down beside her. Allison is half asleep already but one hand is reaching out for him. Instead of taking her hand, he pulls her whole body towards him and soon she lies half on top of him again, her head on his chest, sighing deeply in comfort when he takes her slim waist into his strong arms, pulling her even closer towards him.

His thoughts are drifting away when he hears her light snoring filling the room. Her breathing is calm and even again, telling him that she´s asleep. House knows that this is very dangerous. It´s frightening him endlessly how good it feels to have her in his arms and he could get used to it easily. Even his leg is calmer thanks to her body heat. He can´t think of a moment when he felt that whole, not even Stacy made him feel like this. His right hand is gently caressing her beautiful, brown locks, enjoying the softness of her hair under his fingers while his left arm is still holding her body close to his as if his life depends on it. House always thought that he is the master of self-control but this small woman managed to confuse the hell out of him in no time. When does she became the center of his universe and since when does he care about her well-being more than about his own? All he knows is that he would do everything to make her forget all her sorrows and defeat her inner demons forever but all he can do is just being here for her and help her fight them on her own and that´s exactly what he is going to do in the next days and weeks. With these thoughts he drifts away into a deep and peaceful sleep as well.

The next morning House is woken by Allison who is trying to get out of his embrace but instead of letting her go, he just holds her closer to himself, not opening his eyes and just enjoying her body heat against his body.

"House, please let me go. Your leg must hurt with me lying on top of you."

Her voice is still full with sleep and only Allison could sound so concerned early in the morning.

"My leg feels good and I don´t see any reason why I should let my heating go away. Do you know a good reason?"

Laughing softly against his chest, she just shakes her head and lies it down again, enjoying being so close to him and listening to the calm beating of his heart. First she was shocked when she woke again in his arms and tried to flee in panic but now that she heard his words, she simply tells herself to enjoy this rare moment and waiting what will come next. Closing her eyes, she drifts away softly when she hears his voice talking softly to her.

"Wanna talk about your nightmare or about what is going on in the pretty head of yours?"

It´s not the usual housian command but an offer and for the first time since she´s being rescued she rethinks it. Maybe talking about it would really help since fighting the memories doesn´t seem to help her. It even makes her feel worse every day and after all he does for her, it seems just fair to tell him what happened not long ago. Closing her eyes, she tries to find the strength she needs to start talking and the soft caressing of his hand over her back finally breaks her blockage and she begins talking slowly, grateful for not being interrupted.

"Don´t know where to start…. I can´t even remember how he got me in his car. The last memory is getting out of my car and then suddenly my world got black. He must have hit me on the back of my head because I had a bad bump there and my head hurt like hell when I woke up. I stayed at a basement or something like that the whole time. There was only a small window on the top of one wall, too high to get there and a small and dirty bathroom with a toilet and a sink. Only cold water of course. There was only a mattress in the room where I had to stay. I was so afraid to lose my mind there. I haven´t seen anybody on the first days and I had no idea what would happen. I was sure I would be killed or raped or both and the waiting was killing me. I´ve been never more scared in my life and I will never forget this fear. I got food and water left in my room at nights when I fell asleep. I must have been watched most of the time and there were new cloths for me. I ignored everything and just drank some water that´s why I am that weak now but I thought that starving would be better than living forever in this prison. I was more than ready to die. One day he finally came and when I saw him I almost freaked out. I would never thought that it could be him. I was always sure that he died. Hell, I even saw his dead body or that´s what I thought. He was never the man I thought he was. He planned everything. Instead of staying with me, he went on a secret mission for the FBI or something like that. Not that I care. He never cared that I was hurt and desperate after his faked death. Instead he kept watching me, blaming me for going on with my life. We´ve never been really happy together but I was so young and naïve when we got together. I thought I could change his mind but I was so wrong. He never accepted me the way I was. Always tried to make me the perfect woman he wanted me to be. Never really caring about what I wanted. I would have never married him without believing that he would die soon. How could I say `No` to a dying man? Our whole life together was nothing but a lie. I should have known better. I should have never let him manipulate me that much! I can´t believe I was so stupid back then. After my parents died I was so lost and lonely and he took advantage of this. I hate myself for being so stupid! On the last day of my imprisonment, I finally gave up and told him that I would go away with him, being the perfect little wife he wanted me to be. I knew it would be better this way even if it killed me inside."

House´s shirt was wet from all the tears Allison shed while speaking but he couldn´t care less. He has never thought that this small woman he called once weak and naïve could be so strong and it broke his heart to listen to her words.

"How did he get you to go away with him?"

He feels her body clenching around him, knowing immediately that this is one secret she is not easily sharing with him.

"Come on, Ally. You can tell me everything." She is sobbing even more now, holding him even closer to her. Suddenly, the truth hits him full force and without merci, leaving his heart clenching with pain.

"It had to do with me, right? Did he threaten to kill me?"

The small nod against his chest is answer enough and it´s hard to understand her words through all the tears she is crying.

"He told me that you helped cleaning out my apartment and that you already replaced me by somebody who is better than me in every single way. He knew so much about you and I was so scared he would kill you. That´s why I wanted to go away from here where he couldn´t harm you in any way. That´s the only reason I gave up."

To say that the great Gregory House is shocked is a huge understatement. He knew from the look of Daniel´s eyes in front of her apartment that he knew him from somewhere, even better than he could ever imagine. What shocks him the most is to know that this young and beautiful woman was ready to give up everything for him, for a crippled bastard! She wanted to give up her career and her happiness and chose to stay unhappy for the rest of her life just to keep him safe! He always doubted that she could truly love somebody like him but now he knows how wrong he was. This wasn´t just a need to fix everything anymore, this is true love, the kind of love he never believed in before, till now.

Not knowing what to do or how to react, he just holds her tighter and places a soft kiss on her forehead, softly lulling her into a quiet sleep again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: I know it´s not Sunday yet but I am flying home tomorrow from my vacation and I doubt I will have enough time to post this one then. **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 13**

I have no idea how long I slept or what time it could be. All I know is that the sun is already shining outside and the bed beside me is empty. At first I am not even sure what happened tonight but looking around in the room and recognizing it as House´s bedroom brings the memories back of what had happened. Slowly I drag myself out of the room, grabbing my things on the way to the shower. It´s almost noon but right now I don´t care about it.

Standing under the hot shower, I let my thoughts drift back to the conversation I had earlier with House. I never wanted to tell him all this, to be honest I never ever wanted to talk about it again but somehow it came just out and I have to admit that I feel lighter than before and it took a huge load off my mind. Slowly to not overdo my still sore body, I make my way into the kitchen and find House there. It´s a very welcoming surprise that he made breakfast and I smile when he gives me a plate with an omelet. We both eat silently in front of the TV but this time it´s freaking me out to sit here with him while nobody talks. I can feel that there is something between us and it must have to do something with our conversation. Maybe it would have been better to stay silent about it but now it´s too late and I will have to deal with the consequences. When I ate enough, I place my plate on the table in front of me and stare at House who is doing a great job in ignoring me. Not being able to stand this situation, I start a conversation, hoping deep inside that it won´t make everything even worse.

"You´re too silent, House. Is there something on your mind that bothers you?"

Not taking his eyes from the TV, he just shakes his head and continues with his breakfast. This is getting so much harder than I imagined.

"I can see it on your face that there is something. Does it have to do with me? Have I done something wrong or said something I shouldn´t? Please talk to me, it kills me not to know what I did to anger you. Please!"

Finally he switches off the TV and looks at me. His beautiful eyes are never leaving my face and being looked at like this makes me feel even more nervous. I am more than happy when he finally sighs and begins to speak.

"What you did was stupid. You should never have done this. I still can´t believe that you were ready to give up your life to save mine. I don´t know any more what to tell you to make you believe that I am not worth it, not worth you. I just don´t get it."

My heart breaks more and more with every word he is saying and I wish I knew what to tell him to make him see how much he means to me.

"House, no matter what you say, I would do it all over again. I know you think you´re not worth it but I would give my life to save you over and over again. If this makes me a fool, I accept this. I just wish you could see how much you mean to you."

Tears are running freely down my face now and I can´t stand sitting here next to him after I spoke so freely about my feelings for him. Before he can even answer, I run out of the room and into the cold air, hoping it will help me to clear my mind.

Absently I walk over to the bench on the other side of the street and sit down. I don´t care about the cold because right now I don´t feel anything. My mind is blank and I feel the weakness of my body and soul coming full force toward me. I fought so hard to forget everything, to move on with my life as if nothing happened but now I reach my breaking point. I can´t deny the last weeks anymore and I let myself realize that my whole life was nothing but one big lie, a sick game. After telling House what I´ve been through, forgetting and moving on easily is not an option anymore and I curse myself for chasing away the only person that is able to help me through this by practically declaring my undying love to him although I know that he is not good in dealing with feelings like that. I don´t know what to do anymore. I just know that I am too tired to run away from anything, I simply don´t have the strength to move on as if nothing happened. It´s been hard to force myself to forget what happened to me and now it´s too hard, impossible. The feelings that I kept deep inside me are breaking out now with full force and soon I am sobbing without control, letting my emotions overwhelm me. I don´t even have the strength to be shocked when I feel an arm around my shoulders, holding me close and placing a soft kiss on my head. I cry even harder now and he just sits with me and holds me tight, letting me cry as long as needed into his chest. I cry for what it seems hours when my sobs finally stop, leaving me exhausted but lighter. Just now I realize that he put his jacket around my shoulders while I cried, protecting me at least a little bit from the heavy and cold rain that has left us both soaking wet and cold.

"Come on, we have to go inside again."

His voice seems far away but his grip on my waist is strong and leads me back into his apartment where he gives me some dry clothes and leaves me into the bathroom, already preparing a hot shower for me.

"Get under the hot water before you get sick", he orders and leaves me standing alone with the hot steam around me. While I shower, he changes his clothes as well and already waits for me to come into the living room. Taking my hand in his, he slowly helps me to sit down on the couch and I see the first aid kit on the couch table. "We need to change the dressing of your wound. Come on Ally, lay down on the couch."

I feel like a small child and do as he tells me. His fingers are warm again when he softly opens some buttons of my sweater, just enough to see the wound on my chest. I close my eyes and try not to think about his soft fingers on my skin or the wound that will haunt me forever when I look into a mirror. All the time I avoided looking at it, never looking at the wound in the hospital and trying to forget that it even exists. I am not strong enough yet to deal with it and sometimes I wonder if it wouldn´t be easier if it killed me but it´s too late and I am alive now. It doesn´t take long until he closes the buttons again and leaves me on the couch while he grabs the phone. Minutes later I hear him taking a shower but I remain where I am, too weak to stand up or even rethink the whole situation I am in. Soon I hear his cane coming closer again and just when he enters the living room, I can hear the doorbell, a short conversation and finally the door closes again, leaving us both in silence again.

After some minutes of listening to him working in the kitchen, House is beside me again, softly helping me to sit straight, trying the best to not cause me any pain from my wound.

"Here, Ally. Open your mouth. You need to eat something."

I don´t react at first but then I feel a spoon near my mouth and I slowly open my mouth and soon a warm liquid fills my throat, warming me up from inside. My mom always said that a simple chicken soup can bring you back to life again and help you gain your strength back. Right in this moment I finally understand what she meant and I let House feed me like a small little child. As soon as I have enough, I snuggle into the pillows behind me and slowly drift into a light slumber while House gets his own food.

The rain turns into a heavy storm when I wake up. Heavy rain is drumming against the window and a flash of lightening is filling the room, followed by loud thunder. House is sitting beside me, yawning wide when he switches of the TV.

"Let´s get to bed, sleeping beauty."

Taking my slim waist into his long and muscular arm, he leads me into his bedroom and leaves into the bathroom, leaving me some privacy to get changed. As soon as I change, I get inside the bed and cuddle myself into the soft and thick blanket. The whole room reminds me of House and his aura is everywhere. Closing my eyes, I breathe deeply in and out, giving my mind the peace it needs right now. Soon I feel the bed dip on the other side and House joins me. It seems somehow natural for the both of us when he takes two vicodin and comes closer to me, immediately taking me in his arms while I lay my head on his chest, enjoying his scent surrounding me and letting me forget everything. His hands are caressing my back and I think that heaven must feel exactly like this. I don´t care about the storm outside because in this room, we are surrounded by peace and our very own paradise.

His voice breaks the silence and I never heard him speaking so softly and even unsure.

"You must understand that it´s freaking the hell out of me to know that there is someone in this world who would give up his life so easily for me, even knowing what a bastard I am, especially if said person is somebody as beautiful, lovely and intelligent as you are. You´re too good and too perfect for this world, not to mention for me. I never thought I would meet somebody like you and the thought of losing you scared the shit out of me. I could never have lived with the knowledge that you have to suffer because of an old and grumpy bastard as I am. I don´t want to think what might have happened if we were too late. Some minutes later and I might have lost you forever. I don´t know what the future will bring and maybe you will wake up tomorrow and realize what kind of asshole I am and you´ll run away which would be the most intelligent option for you because I can´t promise you anything when you stay. I will try my best helping you going through all this but I am known to make everybody around me more miserable and I fuck up everything. I don´t want this to happen to you because you deserve better than me but I leave you to decide whether you want me by your side or not."

His words bring tears into my eyes and I bet that he can hear my voice trembling when I speak into the night.

"I don't need promises. All I want is you by my side but only if you want to be here."

"I´ll be here as long as you want me to because I couldn´t imagine a more perfect place to be."

His promise brings the first real smile on my face since forever and after he kisses my forehead one last time, we both drift into a peaceful and deep sleep while holding each other tight, leaving the storm outside tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: It´s almost Thursday here and I am having a long day ahead me, that´s why I am posting now. Enjoy!**

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 14**

The next days go by slowly. House takes some free time from the hospital to have enough time for Allison. She is still quiet and doesn´t talk anymore about her imprisonment and he doesn´t push her. They spend their time mostly at House´s apartment, ordering take out and watching TV. Sometimes they take a small walk to help Allison gain more strength again.

House is grateful that Chase and Foreman come over often and entertain her so that he can visit Wilson and have some men time with his best friend. Wilson visits House´s apartment sometimes, too and so they spend some time all together as well.

A lot changed for House since Allison spends her time with him. He was very afraid when she agreed to stay with him since he remembered how it felt like to live with Stacy. It´s been always complicated with her and she tried to change his whole living conditions, starting with his furniture, clothing and way of living. After what happened to his leg, he was almost relieved to have another reason to throw her out of his life and swore that he would never let a woman try to change him and he would rather live alone until the end. Cuddy is a lot like Stacy, confessing her love for him but never accepting the man he really is. He knows how this would end one day and so he doesn´t even start a relationship with her.

Allison is different. Apart from his mother, she seems to be the only person in his life who never really tried to change him in any possible way. She came into his life and apartment and it still seems as though she belongs there. She´s fitting into his life so perfectly that it´s almost scary. Instead of running around and giving him advices how to redecorate his living room, she simply snuggles into his couch and seems comfortable to be there from the start.

It feels good to have her around. He loves seeing her work in his kitchen. She seems so naturally there and the fact that she is a really wonderful cook is the cherry on the top. They have already established a daily routine from the first day on without even saying one word. It just happened and fitted from the start. To be honest, he got used to have her around quite well and can´t imagine how it will feel like when she´s ready to live on her own again. He really enjoys watching Gravedigger on TV with her while she snuggles into his embrace and sleeping with his arms around her waist, holding her close all night long, prevents both of them from having nightmares. When was the last time that he felt that content and something that close to happy? He always thought this was about helping her to get better again since he needs her at work as soon as possible but somehow he is helping himself with this as well. It´s the perfect win-win situation for both of them. He hasn´t admitted it to anyone but House´s vicodin intake has been reduced since he isn´t living on his own anymore. He can already hear the little voice in his head, telling him that Wilson seems to be right and some of his pain comes really from his damaged soul but he tries not to think about it too much.

Allison is wrapping him around her little finger more and more each day. She begged him with her puppy eyes until he is finally giving in and so he is spending the last hour before they go to bed playing the piano for her. Not even Stacy got her own little play when they were together but this is one change House is happily allowing. He loves playing before going to bed and it eases his pain and leaves him sleeping better at night. Soon he realizes that his music is also having a calming effect on Allison. By playing her a lullaby each night, he takes away her pain and the memories for at least a short time. He once found her sitting on his piano bench late at night when she woke up and left to use the bathroom. Scared and worried some minutes later, House slowly limped out of his warm bed and into the cold living room where he found her sitting there, just looking at the keys of the piano. He hasn´t mentioned it that night, just took her hand and lead her into the warm bed again. Tonight he is lying with her in the bedroom and remembers the scene. Maybe she is ready to talk about it and so he asks the question he is having for some time now.

"Ally? Did you played the piano? It looked so natural to see you sitting on the piano bench that night and so I thought that maybe…"

Allison nods against his chest and her voice sounds reluctantly when she begins to speak.

"I took lessons from my mom as a child and I loved to play but I was far away from being as good and talented as you are. I stopped playing when he died or better said when he faked his own death. He did it while I played and with my mom being killed in a car accident not long before, I had no reason and nobody to play for and so I stopped."

He nods and doesn´t mention that she never spoke out her former husband´s name since she got free. It´s not like he deserved being called by his name by the woman he hurt eternally.

"How about we´ll play something together tomorrow. It would be nice to help you playing again. We could do it together. How does it sound?"

He feels her tears on his chest and the little smile on her face.

"That sounds wonderful. Good night House and thank you so much for everything."

He simply kisses her forehead before whispering "You´re more than welcome" into the night, knowing that she is already fast asleep.

The next day they are finally sitting together on the piano bench. House is as always ready to start playing but he sees Allison clenching beside him, unsure what to do with her hands. He can see that starting to play again is much harder for her than they both had imagined but he understands. Playing the piano is something very emotional for him and because it´s the same for her, it must have been a very important part of her former life and he hates her fake husband that he has taken that away so easily without even caring at least a little bit about her.

"So Ally, let´s hear what your mom has taught you. You´re ready?"

He tries to sound as encouraging as possible and softly takes her hands in his, kissing each and placing them on the keys. She gives him a soft thank you – smile and ever so softly presses the keys, first without a real meaning and then it slowly turns into a little melody from her childhood. Somehow in between her careful playing, the walls that had been built around her heart suddenly break and many childhood memories are invading her mind, leaving her cry in sadness but also happiness, never letting her playing stop. One song after the other comes back again and she continues playing like there is no end, the tears covering her face all the time.

Finally she stops playing, her hands move away from the keys and into her lab. She never looked that lost before and House can´t stop himself anymore. His self-control is slipping away and his right hand reaches her face. He takes her cheek and softly caresses it, whipping away her tears with his thumb. She looks up at him and her breath hitches in her throat as their eyes met. Her heart beats heavily in her chest and butterflies are starting to fly in her stomach again - feelings she was afraid she could never feel again but House is changing everything with one look from his beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes widen slightly when she sees his face coming nearer, painful slowly. She can´t wait anymore and leans forwards, letting their lips connect in a soft and breathtaking kiss. She never thought that his rough tongue could be so gentle and soft and she leaves him carry her away for a while in their very own paradise without any fears or regrets. The whole world around them disappears and her hands find their way under his t-shirt, softly caressing all the skin they can reach while his hand is holding her close to his body, almost scare to lose her. Suddenly he breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers, sighing loud and desperate. His voice is full of passion but also softly and controlled when he breaks the silence.

"As much as I enjoy our little kissing session, I think it´s better if we stop here. I don´t know if I can stop if we go on like this and I don´t want to rush things with you. It´s too much and too soon."

Giving her one last short peek on her lips, he takes his cane and slowly walks to the kitchen, preparing dinner for both of them. Allison just stays where she is for some minutes, overthinking the whole situation. She could feel his desire for her and the softness of his kiss told her that he really cares about her otherwise he would have taken advantage of this situation by now but he is behaving like the perfect gentlemen. Nonetheless she has to admit that his behavior hurt her at the beginning but after thinking it through she is thankful that it ended here and not in the bedroom. They have all the time in the world and rushing things is not really something she needs in her situation. Standing finally up, she walks into the kitchen, helping him to prepare their meal.

They spend their evening together on their couch. Both are worried at the beginning that the kiss might have made everything awkward afterwards but these thoughts are already gone, leaving them in a comfortable embrace. They don´t speak about what happened in front of the piano but they don´t even feel the need to overdiscuss something that simply beautiful. They both know that they should just enjoy the special moments in their lives because both learnt the hard way that things can turn horribly in the next seconds.

Later that night, they enjoy their other´s closeness again while getting comfortable in bed. With the moon light shining through the window and the first snowflakes flying around in the wind, their eyes meet again and so are their lips. Soft touches and lazy kisses help them both to fall into a peaceful slumber in each other´s arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: It´s after midnight here (Sunday) and I can´t fall asleep. Means I have enough time to post. Enjoy :-)**

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 15**

The last days went by far too fast and they were the best in my life. House made me forget all the painful memories for at least a little while. Our relationship changed slowly but in a good way. Although we don´t put it into words, we both know and feel it and it makes us feel like teenager again: Lazy kisses while cooking or watching TV, piano sessions together and enjoying each other´s presence every night. These are the moments that make me forget how I feel inside but there are still many others that bring back the cruel reality.

Sometimes I doubt that I will ever be able to close a door behind me without freaking out. Just the soft click of the door makes me want to hide and when hearing footsteps coming closer I want to scream for help, thinking Daniel is back and now he´s coming to get me forever. Last time I broke down in tears while enjoying a peaceful day in the park. I was remembering again that I was not far away from missing all these simple thinks like going for a walk or enjoying free time doing things I want to do. I am more than grateful that House was not far away, always watching my back and holding me close when I break down in tears again, never pushing or asking questions I couldn´t answer.

There is only one thing that we can´t stop arguing about: Work. I can´t wait to work again, to solve mysteries with the team and trying to have my working life back but House refuses to let me into the hospital. He wants me to take some time and deal with my inner demons before dealing with sick people. He took even more vacation time for the two of us, telling me over and over again that I am not patient enough and not ready yet. Deep inside I know that he is right but I still hate doing nothing because it´s easier this way to think about the unpleasant memories. Today is more difficult than other days: It´s my parent´s death anniversary, the worst day of the whole year.

In the evening I am standing at my parent's grave and read the graving over and over again: "Margret Allison and Richard Mathew Butler, beloved parents". House is beside me, his strong arm supporting me while a deep sadness is filling my whole body and mind. I don´t know why but I feel the need to speak and so I start while we sit down on a bench near the grave, giving House´s leg some time to rest until the vicodin starts to kick in.

"I still can´t stop blaming myself for their death. I know it´s stupid because they died in a car accident, burned alive. I wasn´t even allowed to see them anymore. The last time we´ve seen each other's, we fought about my wedding. They were against it. Maybe they were smart enough to see the real asshole in Daniel. We never really fought before until then. I will never forget this night. I got married two weeks later but my heart was never in this marriage. All I could think of were my parents. I already lost my brother when I was a small child. He was ten years older than I am and never got along with my parents. One night he simply went away and never came back. It broke my parent´s heart and no matter what they did, he was never found. Afterwards I was their only hope in this world. Well, I was all they had and then something like this had to happen. Why is life so unfair sometimes?"

I can´t speak anymore because my tears are falling freely now. I clung to House and he´s holding me close again, leaving me to cry until I have no tears left anymore. It´s already dark and cold when he takes my hand and leads me to his car. We are just about to get in when I hear somebody calling my name.

"Miss Allison Cameron?" My whole body clenches when I hear my last name so loud and clear again. It sounds so wrong but nonetheless I turn around, House never leaving my side. My breath catches when I see two police men coming towards me.

"Can I help you?" I try not to sound too scared but I fail miserably because House is already tightening his grip around my waist, stepping forward as to protect me from everything.

"We didn´t meant to scare you, Madame. Mrs Howards told us that we would find you here since it´s your parent´s death anniversary."

"Mrs Howards?", ask House.

"Mrs Howards is the mother of Daniel´s former best friend Joe. I haven´t heard from here since the funeral ten years ago. Did something happened to her, officers?"

Both officers look at each other´s for some seconds until the older finally begins to speak.

"Nothing happened to her but her son Joe committed suicide three days ago. She found an envelope with your name on it. She tried to call you but she is not strong enough yet and so she came to us, knowing that you would be here today we came and here we are. Here is the envelope, Miss Cameron. I am sorry for your loss, Madame. Good night."

With a last nod both men go to their police car and drive away, leaving me standing just there, starring at the letter in my hand.

"You're okay?"

I hate to hear the worry in his voice but right now I don´t know what to think about all this. First Daniel and then Joe. Do I even want to know what happened?

"Ally? Come on, talk to me."

I look into his eyes and nod.

"I am okay, don´t worry. I haven´t seen Joe since this faked funeral of Daniel. I am just sorry for his mother because she is such a nice person."

I can´t stop starring at the paper in my hands on our way to House´s apartment and barely notice how I get inside but now I am sitting on the couch with him beside me and I can feel him getting impatient.

"Do you want to sit here all night and just stare at it or do you consider to open it?"

I just shrug, still not knowing if I want to know what´s inside but the choice is taken away from me when House reaches over and opens it for me.

"Do you want to read it or shall I read it aloud for you?"

"You."

I don´t trust myself to say more.

I close my eyes and listen to what is coming.

"Dearest Allison, I want you to know that I never stopped loving you and I can´t live with the knowledge what I did to you. I will never forgive myself. Go to England and you´ll understand. Love, Joe."

I open my eyes and look confused at House. "England?"

Grinning he holds a small piece of paper in his hand. "England. I bet this address has to do something with his secret."

"I don´t understand…"

House just shrugs.

"I don´t understand either but I think we should travel a little bit. Ever been in England? No? Let´s change this!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Sorry for missing some errors but this week has left me tired and exhausted as hell. Hope you can still enjoy it :-)**

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 16**

The next days are filled with packing and getting ready for the trip to England although House is the only one who is preparing himself since Allison is unsure and scared about what will happen there. House is more than happy to organize everything. Of course he loves this new puzzle and is eager to learn more about Allison and her past. On the other side he worries about her. What if this turns into something really bad? Another dark secret of Daniel or one last sick plan? She has been through so much in the last weeks and both know that she is still far away from feeling really good. He may be a real bastard but this young woman brings a new side out of him, a soft and gentle one. He feels the need to protect her and silently blames himself for not preventing her from Daniel and his sick plan.

Closing the last suit case, he takes one last vicodin before the taxi arrives while making his way slowly into the living room, finding Allison sitting on the couch again, her thoughts far away. She´s been worse again the last days. The nightmares came back full force and not even House could really help her. She cried more and ate less which is a very bad combination in her current state. House thought about cancelling the trip but then he told himself that it must be harder for her to live with uncertainty than with the truth and that´s why he is practically pushing her into all this, hoping it is really the right thing to do.

The drive to the airport is unnervingly quiet and so is their time together while waiting for their plane. Most of the time they sit together in silence and drink far too many coffees but it helps them both to calm down their nerves when thinking about the next days. The books and medical journals they took with them to kill time are forgotten long ago and their thoughts are filled with what they will find on the other end of the world.

Finally it´s boarding time and both were never happier that the waiting is over. Just when reaching the plane House takes a look at the woman beside him, noticing her pale face and the scared look in her eyes.

"You´re alright?", he whispers into her ear and gets a short nod in response.

"I guess I am, I´ve been just thinking that it´s too late to change our minds when we sit down here and fly away to whatever we will find."

He simply looks at her and she can see in his eyes that he understands. Then he takes her hand and leads her to their seats, sitting down beside her and never losing the grasp on her.

The time on the plane is very stressful for Allison and House blames himself even more for putting her into this situation. After all it was his idea to make the trip and help her to end with her past and making it possible for her to move on with her future, maybe even their future but now he´s not sure whether this was really a good idea. He can feel her whole body clench and her grip on his hand begins to turn his hand blue. Seeing her like this breaks his heart and he takes her in a soft embrace as good as possible on a plane while his other hand still holds her hand. He whispers words of comfort into her ear so sweet she would have never expected to hear them from him. Leaning her head against his shoulders, Allison allows herself to stop thinking for a moment and just feel and enjoy having him so near. Soon her body stops clenching and she lets herself lean fully against him, closing her eyes and slowly drift into a deep sleep. House is meanwhile enjoying the silence and the feel of Allison´s body warming his while watching out of the plane window. It´s already dark outside and he can´t see anything. Taking one last vicodin and a long look at Allison, he closes his eyes and leaves himself drift away as well.

When they both wake up the next day, the sun is already shining through the window and the crew of the plane is busy preparing everything for the upcoming landing and they realize that they will reach their destination very soon and both don´t know if they are ready to face the next days but it´s already too late and they came too far to give up just like this.

One hour later, they are standing with their luggage at the street in front of the airport, trying unsuccessfully to get a taxi until House is having enough and limps painfully to the center of the street, stopping a taxi by waving his cane high in the air, shouting: "Hey stop! Cripple here!" Of course the cripple card is working and soon he sits beside Cameron who is still shaking her head in disbelieve but smiling softly nonetheless. The drive to their holiday home is short and House slowly limps with the luggage to the house, finding the hidden key immediately and letting himself in, crashing on the soft couch while Allison is paying the taxi driver and joining House inside. She smiles when she sees him on the couch, his eyes closed and his soft snores are soon filling the small wooden bungalow.

Although quite small, the bungalow has everything they need for the next days. The kitchen looks new and barely used. On the other side of the room is a small table with two chairs. The living room has a big open fireplace near the comfortable couch and the small TV. There is one bathroom with a shower and a big bathtub that looks big enough for two. The last room is a simple bedroom with a huge cupboard and a very comfortable four-poster-bed.

After putting their clothing into the cupboard, Allison decides to go out to the small shop she saw on their way to the house. She needs a distraction from her thoughts and a small walk would be a good way to clear her mind. The town they are in looks more like a village but the silence and peace is exactly what she needs right now. Without the letter from Joe, she would think that she´s on her first vacation with House but she knows better and sadly can´t forget why they are here. In her mind she went through every possible scenario that could happen not far from here but nothing makes sense. Maybe her parents owned a house here that now belongs to her or there is something else she is supposed to get but they never mentioned anything and she never even thought of the possibility of going through even more surprises in her life – whether they´re good or bad. All Allison wants now is some quiet and peaceful time with House but somehow it´s not meant to be.

House is another part of her life that is spinning in her head most of the time. Their relationship deepened since she came back and although they never really spoke about it, it feels right and real. She knows better than to put a label on what they have and simple enjoys his presence in her life since one never knows how long it will last. Right now she is more than grateful to have him in her life because he gives her the strength to move on and if she´s honest, he is the only human in her life that is giving her a reason to live although she would never tell him this, at least not now.

Grabbing some food at the small supermarket, Allison heads towards the house she is living in the next days and finds House as asleep as before. At least the pain on his face is gone again and she doesn´t even want to imagine how bad his leg must have felt after spending one night in the plane with her.

Silently she moves into the kitchen and starts preparing a simple dinner for both of them: Parmesan chicken with mashed potatoes and a mix of fresh vegetables. In the short time he allowed her to live with him, she enjoyed cooking more than ever and she can say proudly that she even convinced the great Doctor Gregory House that vegetables can be quite tasty although it took her some days until he tried them.

While concentrating on the food, she doesn´t hear House approaching her from behind until she shrieks as he surprises her and pulls her into an embrace from behind.

"House, one day you´ll give me a heart attack! How can a man with a cane be so quiet?"

He grins against her neck and softly places butterfly kisses on her throat, stopping sometimes to answer her.

"I am that talented. By the way this tastes so damn good."

He continues with his kisses, making her giggle and forget all her sorrows for a short time.

"Glad you enjoy it. Let´s wait for the food. I bet it´s even better."

"Don´t think so," he responds while spinning her around and kissing her soft and already awaiting pink lips. Neither knew how this would have ended, if the stupid alarm clock hadn´t rang, telling them that food is ready.

The meal is really delicious and Allison enjoys making House look that content. It´s the last thing she can do for him after he did so much for her, never even accepting a thank you.

It´s already dark outside when they snuggle in front of the open fireplace and letting the stressful day end peaceful. Still House knows that he has to mention the reason they are here, even if it means destroying the pleasant atmosphere around them.

"I have booked a taxi for us tomorrow around noon. It will take us to the address you got from Jake or whatever his name was, not that I care. It´s not far away from here, maybe one hour or so and then you will understand what this letter is about."

He waits for an answer but Allison doesn´t even move although he is sure that she is not asleep and has heard every single word.

"You´re okay, Ally?"

Again he has to wait for some minutes for an answer but finally he feels her nod and her voice is mere a whisper when she responds.

"Guess I will be okay after tomorrow. All I want is to end this and try to live a normal life again without being scared of every unknown voice or freaking out when I hear soft footsteps coming from outside the door. I can´t even close a fucking door behind me. I just hope that tomorrow will help me dealing with all this. Guess it´s time for bed, right?"

House nods but doesn´t let her go before whispering softly into her ear: "Be more patient with yourself and no matter what we will find out tomorrow, I am always here for you and you don´t have to fight this alone."

While lying in bed, she repeats these words over and over again in her mind until both finally fall asleep, ready to deal with everything the next day will bring.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Enjoy this new chapter and your weekend :-)**

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 17**

I wake up in the middle of the night and blink a few times until I remember where I am. House´s strong arms around my waist help me to not freak out in the still frightening darkness. I try not to think about the next days and snuggle my face even deeper into his chest, letting his scent surround me until I drift back into a soft slumber.

The next time I wake up again, the sun is shyly shining through the window, telling me that it must be quite early in the morning. House is still asleep and I try not to move and wake him because I feel far too comfortable on his chest with his arms around me. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep but my mind won´t stop thinking anymore and so I simply try to enjoy being here.

Soon I feel House moving slightly beneath me and I feel his grip around my body tighten.

"Good morning," I murmur and get a still very sleepy "morning" from him. I don´t want to move or speak or do anything else. I am thinking about forgetting everything that happened and about the letter Being here with House feels simply wonderful and I wish my whole life could be like this but it was never easy till now. As always House feels the inner war I am fighting with myself and he kisses my head, asking me softly what is on my mind although we both already know the answer to this question.

"There´s too much in my head to be said right now. Mostly it´s about today and the address we´ve got. All the time I try to imagine what it may be but I have no idea. It must be something very big when Joe was ready to kill himself for it. It´s really freaking me out but I guess it´s the best to get over with it. Maybe I´ll find my inner peace again after we´re done."

House nods understandingly. He also wishes for the day to be over or so it seems. After a small pause he starts speaking again.

"Ally, what was your brother´s name?"

I raise my head and look into his eyes, searching for something I can´t put my finger in yet.

"Why do you want to know?"

He simply shrugs and I hate that I can´t read him right now.

"I am just curious but it´s okay if you don´t want to tell me."

I know that it´s far away from okay and it can´t hurt to give him this little information. "His name is Mathew. Mathew Butler after my father. Somehow my parents found it was a good idea to name us after their second name. Don´t ask me why. I never got the chance to ask them."

He doesn´t comment it, just stays beside me until I remember that I can´t stay in bed all day long. I need to get up and focus on something else for a while and a shower with breakfast afterwards seems like the best idea. When I leave the bathroom, House is already sitting in front of the TV, watching cartoons and handing me a bowl with cornflakes and soon we´re both eating and let the silly TV shows entertain us for a while.

"When will the cab be here?"

I have to ask this in order to prepare myself for the trip.

Looking at the clock, he tells me that it will be here in three hours before he takes the bowls into the kitchen and takes a long shower as well. Once he is out, I am still sitting on the couch but fully dressed now. I can feel myself getting more and more nervous each minute and I bet these will be the longest day of my life. I am just glad that House is here with me.

Finally we get into the waiting cab and House gives the driver the address. The last hours were indeed very long and now I am more than ready to face whatever will come. My hand is clutching House´s and for a second I am worried that it might break but he doesn´t complain and I doubt that I am that strong. My stomach is as restless as I am and there are times when I am afraid of throwing up because I am nervous as hell and scared that I will soon reach my breaking point. Only House and his presence help me in not going back to the holiday home and pack our things. I know we are doing the right thing but doing the right thing means almost every time to choose the harder way and that´s really true here.

When I finally calm down as much as possible, the car stops and the driver shows us a house at the other side of the street.

"Here we are," I hear him saying and I can´t wait anymore, I have to get out and catch some cold air because I feel like the car is breaking down on me any minute. House pays for the cab and walks casually towards me, looking like the master of this whole weird situation.

"There´s a cab rank not far away from here. I paid the driver enough to be ours for the rest of the day. He will wait for us and takes us to our holiday home, no matter when. Well, here we are."

I feel my whole body clenching when I look towards the house. It´s a simple little house in a nice and small neighborhood. Nothing special: A white fence and a garden with some apple trees and many rose bushes everywhere. Somehow I remember the rose bushes but I have no idea when I saw them before. Before I even have the chance to think about it, I realize that House is not beside me anymore. I start to panic but then I see him already crossing the street and limping towards the house, swallowing two vicodins on his way. Not wanting to be left alone, I run across the street as well and stand beside him, reading the nameplate on the fence.

"Do you know any Rosalie and Michael Brown?"

Not able to say a single word, I just shake my head. Never heard these names before and it makes me even more nervous.

"Well, I guess it´s time to meet them. Come on!"

"NO!" At least my voice comes back again but not fast enough to stop House from going through the small gate.

"House, we can´t just walk in there and ring at the door!"

Grinning smugly at me, his finger reaches out and does exactly what I just told him not to do: Ringing the doorbell.

"See, I am a genius! Stop being that nervous. Nothing can happen or do you think murderer live in a nice little house like this? Boy, you need to watch more James Bond movies or we can watch Mr and Mrs Smith together. Angelina for me and Brad for you."

I am not really listening and my eyes are focused on the door. I try to listen for any sounds inside the house but nothing happens. He rings again and again and again until I stop him.

"Ever thought that there is nobody at home, genius?"

"I just want to be sure, that´s all. I don´t think they will be gone for long since the kitchen window is tilted. How about we sit down on the bench over there? The white one near the little forest. This way we will see whoever comes here without being seen immediately."

His plan sounds good and soon we sit together in silence, secretly grateful that it´s a sunny day without any rain clouds or cold wind but waiting is almost not bearable anymore. Sitting around is driving me crazy and I am grateful to see a small coffee shop not far away. Getting two hot coffees helps me to calm down again and House is more than happy when he gets his hot addiction.

We´re sitting on the bench for two hours now and I start to feel exhausted from all the nervous feelings. With my head on his shoulder I feel myself drifting off from time to time but he doesn´t seem to care and just leaves me sleeping lightly while he remains sitting and observing the house all the time in order to solve the puzzle.

It´s already getting darker and colder. We are both hungry and the little snack from the coffee shop isn´t good enough to lighten up our mood. People and cars passed by during the last hours but nobody came near that house we are still looking at. Just when I grab my cell phone, ready to call the cab driver, it´s taken away by House who is silently nodding in the direction we´ve been starring now for hours. Immediately I look up and my heart beats fast in my chest when I see a car parking in front of the garage. Some seconds pass and the world seems like standing still until ever so slowly the doors of the car open and a man steps out of the car. Suddenly my throat is dry and breathing becomes harder. Before I can even see the other person, everything around me starts spinning and darkness is finally taking over.

My body is limp and the darkness is still here but I can hear voices, one voice that is calling my name over and over again, trying to bring me back with soft strokes on my face.

"Ally, come on. Open your eyes, Allison!"

My brain screams that this voice belongs to House but I never heard him so desperate before. It breaks my heart to hear him like that and I force myself to open my eyes, trying to fight the sleep and finally I look into these beautiful blue orbs and he strokes my face, relief washing all over him.

"That´s my girl. Can you stand up? The cab is already coming to get us. Let´s try to walk towards the street. Come on, Ally. You have to help the cripple."

His arm is around my waist and the other one is supporting us both on his cane. My legs feel like jello and I need my whole strength to walk slowly towards the streets, my arms clinging at House as we both try to walk without breaking down. The last thing I remember is sitting down in the cab, feeling weak and sick until I fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Enjoy this new chapter! Reviews would be awesome and I really need something to cheer me up right now. **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 18**

There aren´t many persons in the world that could scare Doctor House but just as his mother and Wilson, Allison is one exception and over the last weeks she scared the shit out of him.

After their little trip he barely got her into the bedroom again. She was so weak that walking was almost not possible. He blamed himself for feeling like a helpless cripple but in the end, he somehow managed to get them both inside, removing her socks, shoes and jeans before she crashed on the bed, without even saying one single word and sleep overtook her body immediately.

House gave her the rest that she needed, covering her shivering body and trying to wake her from time to time, forcing her to drink at least a little bit and giving her medicine for her weak body. Still there is something inside her he can´t put his fingers in and it´s eating her up from inside. He is helplessly watching as the fever takes control over her body, weakening it every day a little bit more.

It´s the fourth day of Allison´s high fewer and House is pacing around the house with his best friend Wilson on the other side of the telephone.

"I already gave her the pills and they´re still not working…. Of course I did it; I am not an idiot but it´s still not helping… Yes, I got everything I needed from the hospital; I guess I am really known in the whole world… I don´t know where the fewer comes from but I guess it´s been too much for her…Yeah, I know…I have no idea who lives there but she totally freaked out suddenly… Guess, you´re right…. Tell her I have no idea when I am back and I don´t give a fuck! I´ll be back when Allison feels better again and we cleared everything out here. ..Yeah, call me tomorrow again…Night Wilson."

Hanging up, House goes back to Allison and sits down on the bed next to her. The fewer is slightly lower but still too high for his liking but at least it´s a little step into the right direction. She is restless even in her sleep, murmuring incoherent words in her feverish sleep, begging Daniel to let her go and not kill House but sometimes her dreams are changing and she´s whispering "Can´t be … not true… don´t believe it….cruel joke…" over and over again. Calming her down is almost impossible but for once House doesn´t complain about his new full-time job that keeps him awake almost all night for the last days, holding her close and trying to soothe her with words and caresses.

"Come on, Ally. You have to fight. You´ve been through so much, you just can´t die like this. I won´t let you, Allison. Did you hear me? You´re not dying here because I need you. Who will do my paper work and my coffee? Who can I hold at night and drift to sleep with? Don´t you dare leaving me hanging here. Don´t even think about it. I just found you and I won´t give you up so soon. Now sleep because you will need your strength to get better again."

With one last kiss on her sweaty forehead, he drifts into the first deep sleep in days while holding her close to his body. It´s already bright outside when House wakes up the next day, immediately checking on the young doctor in his arms and blaming himself for sleeping that long. He checks her over and over and over again, not believing his eyes and medical knowledge at the beginning until he lets out a loud laugh of relief – the first one in weeks, immediately waking Allison as well but this time her eyes aren´t glassy anymore but clear and the redness of her cheeks is almost gone. Finally the fever has gone, leaving her winning again.

Smiling softly at the bright grinning man, Allison reaches out her hand. She can´t remember anything that happened over the last days yet but she can see in his eyes that the last day must have been quite hard. Giving her some more time to sleep, House limps happily into the bathroom, taking his first long shower in days that helps him to feel human again.

From this day on, Allison´s condition is getting better. Nonetheless she is still very weak and sleeps most of the time but the time she´s awake gets longer each day. House notice that she starts getting serious far too often again and he knows her good enough to know that there is still something on her minds and he hopes that she will share this with him before it threatens her life once again because it would be the last time then from the state she is in now. He knows that he isn´t really good when it comes to serious talks with women about her problems but he just can´t mess this one up.

"We need to talk Ally or better said you have to talk because I can see that something is bothering you. You can tell me everything, you know."

Although she nods in agreement, there isn´t any single word leaving her lips and she continues to stare out of the window.

"Ally, please talk to me. You almost died because everything is eating you from inside. We´ve been through so much shit together over the last weeks and I don´t want to lose you because of this. I am begging you, talk to me and tell me what is on your mind all the time that almost killed you not long ago."

Silent tears are running down the beautiful face but he knows that he must stay hard now and not letting this one go. He takes her hand and kisses it softly, hoping it would help her with talking.

"I… I don´t know what all this means…but I got the same dream over and over again… we were there and there was the house… I saw us sitting on a bench, waiting for something…. took hours…seems so real…"

Cupping her chin into his hand he forces her carefully to look at him, making sure she is listening to every word he has to say.

"Ally, listen to me. This dream is true. We´ve been there and we really waited for hours together on a bench and then finally a car arrived and it freaked you out. You blacked out and when we got here again, the high fewer overtook your body. Do you remember the person you saw? He must be the key to what is bothering you. Do you know him?"

Allison´s eye widen in disbelieve while she listens to his story. She shakes her head over and over again, murmuring "This can´t be true…just impossible…not real…a dream".

Observing her inner turmoil, he realizes that this must be the answer he is searching for, the reason for her break down and almost death: The man they saw some days ago must be somebody of her past, somebody she would never believe to see ever again but he still hadn´t figured out who this man might have been and he didn´t even got a chance to take a full look at him because as soon as he left the car, his whole focus was on Allison who started shaking immediately. Maybe she is now more willing and able to speak he tells himself and tries again.

"This man we saw at the house, do you know him?"

She thinks for a moment before she answers.

"I thought I did but I must be wrong. He must have reminded me of him."

House shakes his head. "This can´t be a mistake. You got this address of somebody who reminds you of somebody else? Doesn´t make sense. He just doesn´t remind you of somebody, he is this somebody!"

"No! It´s not possible and stop making me false hopes! It´s just not possible!"  
House sighs.

"Just as impossible as the fact that your former husband was alive? Ally, I know there are so many things happening right now and I guess that the word "impossible" has a new meaning from now on. Come on, tell me. Where do you know the man from?"

Instead of answering, Allison stands up with shaky legs and gets her purse, searching for a moment until she finds what she is searching for. Her whole body is trembling when she hands him a picture without saying a word at first. She´s watching his reaction and his face isn´t disappointing her. She has never seen him that shocked. Of course he recognized the man immediately and put one and one together like nobody else could.

"Do you understand now why I can´t believe it?"

He nods and looks at the picture for another minute until he finds his voice again.

"But this doesn´t mean that you are wrong. After all that happened, everything is possible now."

He can see the tears in her eyes and gently pulls her into his lab, holding her close and giving her the comfort she needs now.

"I know what you mean House but I don´t think I could go on when I realize that I am wrong and all my hopes are nothing but an illusion. I can´t go through this again."

House understands her fears very good but he still pushes her to not give up.

"You always think about being wrong but what if you´re not? What if what you saw was true? Could you live with not knowing whether you´re right or wrong here? Could you pass by such a chance, such a possibility? You don´t have much to lose, you know? If you´re wrong, you´ll be disappointed for some time but nothing will really change in your life but imagine what would happen if you´re right! This would change everything!"

She knows he´s right just like he always is and so she nods and asks quietly:

"You say it would change everything but would it change what we have, too?"

Placing a soft kiss into her brown locks, he smiles into her hair.

"Nothing could change what we have. Nothing and Nobody."


	19. Chapter 19 - part 1

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Since chapter 19 is a very long chapter, I decided to part it in 2 chapters. Here´s part 1. **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 19 – part 1 **

After my last conversation with House, my brain seems to spin all the time. I don´t know what to do and so I walk through the house, opening every door I find to ease my nervousness. The memories are overwhelming today and I feel that this isn´t over yet. I almost freaked out when House locked the door not long ago because it got dark outside but he was there for me again, helping me to calm down. We haven´t spoken much about my break down and he knows better than to push me in my condition but that doesn't mean that I can´t push myself to make a decision. I know he is right again about all the possibilities it could bring me. I tell myself that I will decide tomorrow because it´s already too late today to think everything through and I feel myself getting tired.

Looking around, I stop to pace and look for House. It doesn´t take long until I find him freshly showered and clad in his pajama pants and an old shirt in front of the TV, sipping a beer while watching some stupid series. I can´t help but smile when I see him. Never had I imagined being so close to him and it´s even better than I thought it would be.

Walking slowly towards him, I can´t stop myself from sitting down in his lap, being careful to not cause him any pain in his thigh. His blue eyes are looking curiously at me but he doesn´t say anything, just waits for me to do whatever is on my mind. Taking away the beer from his hand, I place it on the couch table and let my fingers caress his face. I love watching his face, even in sleep. He´s the most beautiful man in my world but I would never say this loud. I take my time to explore every wrinkle while his eyes never leaving my face and he wraps his strong arms around my body. Slowly I lean forward until our noses are almost touching and with one last smile, I capture his lips with mine and we both close our eyes, enjoying the sensation of this soft and oh so sweet kiss. We kiss lazily, forgetting the world around us and our problems, only stopping for a second to catch some breath form time to time but soon I need more and I deepen the kiss. My tongue caresses his lower lip until he finally gives in and lets me invade his mouth. My senses are overwhelmed with him. He tastes heavenly and his scent is making me dizzy. The kiss is not shy anymore but full of passion and I need to feel more of him. My fingers are slowly travelling under his shirt and I hear him hiss in pleasure when my fingertips are running up and down his muscles. I love the feeling of the few hairs on his chest and I never imagined that his chest would be so strong and muscular. I wait for his hands to travel up and down my body but he only continues kissing me, not trying to go further and so I decide to take the lead. He jerks a little bit and moans into my mouth when my fingernails are softly scratching his erect nipples and I can´t help but grin smugly for making the great doctor House moan in pleasure. I want to hear him moaning my name and so I let my fingers move downwards towards my next goal but when I reach the waistband of his trousers, his arms move away from my waist and he takes my hands in his, stopping me from moving on and ending our kiss.

His eyes are dark blue when he looks at me and there´s a fire in them I never saw before. His voice is husky with need but still he doesn´t want me to go on.

"That´s a bad idea, Ally. You´re not fully healthy yet and I want this to be more than just a distraction from things that are bothering you. I want our first time together to be something special. Now is not the right moment."

I can´t believe my ears. Did he really just said this?

"I am pretty healthy again and I know what I want. This is not a distraction, this is something special and we both know that you want me."

I let my ass slowly move over the large bulge in his trousers, making him hiss and close his eyes in pleasure for a second but being the master of self-control, he stops my movement almost immediately and takes my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"Every man would want you. You´re far too pretty and sexy to be denied and I am only a man with a big weakness: You. Hell, I wanted you from the first time you walked into my office but we waited so long and I think it´s the best to wait a little longer for the right moment. Can you really look into my eyes and tell me that you haven´t been a nervous wreck only minutes ago? Can you really say that you have just us on your mind right now? Ally, don´t get me wrong, I want you really really bad but you´re too important for me and it wouldn´t be fair to take advantage of you just like that."

I try to stop the tears from falling but it´s a losing battle and soon my cheeks are wet with salty water. Every other man would just give in and sleep with me but House wants to wait for the very special moment. I look down, not able to look into his eyes anymore and soon I sob into his chest and he holds me tight again, just like he does for weeks. When my crying finally stops, I try to smile at him but my voice is still filled with sadness and embarrassment.

"You were right and I am so sorry for acting this stupid. I just don´t know what has gotten into me. Again, I am sorry."

He sighs and lets his fingers run through my messy hair, smiling sweetly at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It´s just natural to seek for comfort after all you´ve been through. It´s just not the right time but our time will come soon. Come on, let´s go to bed. You need to rest to be able to think what to do next."

I stand up and help him to get on his feet. Together we walk into the bedroom, leaving every door open and the lights on in the living room. Soon I am in his strong arms again, my head on his chest and the beating of his heart is lulling me into sleep but before I let the darkness surround me, I have to tell him something that is on my mind.

"House? I´ve been thinking a lot since our conversation and I wanted to make my decision tomorrow but deep inside I knew the answer from the beginning. I have to go back again and see whether I hallucinated or not. I need to do this to find my inner peace again. I have to do it and I want to end this tomorrow."

I feel him kiss my head and wrap his arms around me even tighter.

"That´s my girl. I know you´re doing the right thing and I will be with you all the time. We will go through this together and I know you´re strong enough. After all I hired you and if you survived me, you can survive everything."

My giggling is filling the room now. With House by my side, I can really go through this.

I can´t believe that I am standing here with House behind me. My legs are slightly shaken and I wonder if House is right and I am still too weak for this. After all I was sick only days ago but there is no going back. I look at the closed door in front of me and just can´t decide what to do. It would be only logical to ring the bell but my hand won´t move in fear and so we just stand here. I bet if I don´t decide soon, the police will be here in no time. I take a look at the window and can´t see anyone moving inside. Maybe there is nobody at home and I should just turn around and leave but maybe I am wrong.

Soft fingertips are nudging at my shoulders and I almost shriek while turning around to see House, a look of impatience on his face.

"Do you want to ring the damn bell or should I accept the fact that I will freeze myself to death?"

I roll my eyes at him.

"I will ring, just give me a minute!"

He sighs but doesn´t comment my words. Of course I can´t get myself to ring and so I keep on standing there and think about leaving when I see a hand reaching out from behind and ringing.

"Are you insane? What do you think are you doing?"

He just shrugs his shoulders and simply says: "Your minute is up and I´ve been ringing the fucking bell as for your question of what I am doing. Any other questions?"

The urge to run away and leaving him standing here is huge and he must read my thoughts because his arm is holding my waist again. I feel my heart beaten faster than ever and breathing gets harder, especially when I hear footsteps coming closer from the other side of the door. My eyes are wide open in fear and I feel like I am breaking down again. The seconds feel like hours and then I hear the steps coming to an end and the lock is slowly turning. My legs start to give away and only House´s grip is helping me to stand straight. I grip his hand around my waist as tight as possible, hearing him whisper softly into my ear: "Calm down, Ally. I am here with you."

I open my mouth to respond but just in this moment the door opens and we both stand and look at the person in front of us. For a moment nobody says a word or even moves. We all are too shocked to react while I watch into the eyes of the person I thought I would never see again in my life. Our world is standing still.

**You must hate me right now ^^ **


	20. Chapter 19 - part 2

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Since chapter 19 is a very long chapter, I decided to part it in 2 chapters. Here´s part 2 and it gives you the answers you were all looking for. **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 19 – part 2 **

I see her lips moving but can´t hear anything, too shocked to realize that this is really true and not a dream. I feel House´s grip leaving my waist and a new pair of arms are clinging to me, holding me tight and I return the embrace, sobbing into the shoulder while whispering "Oh my god, mom" over and over again. We just stand there for what feels a lifetime, holding each other close as if fearing we would awake soon again from this wonderful dream. Slowly I feel my mom´s hands holding my hand and letting House and me inside and on the couch of the living room when she leaves us for a moment, heading to the kitchen after she and House exchanged their names and immediately went into calling each other by their first names.

"I can´t believe all this," I say while sitting down on the couch next to House and scanning the living room. I recognize the furniture immediately, the same as we had so many years ago and for the first time in weeks, I am grinning happily all over my face and snuggle close to House.

"See, told you nothing is ever impossible with you," he tells me and I nod.

"I should have known that you are always right, Doctor House!" I respond and get a smugly grin from him.

"Took you long enough to notice, Doctor…" but he doesn´t speak further and I am grateful. I can´t stand hearing my last name and especially not here. Luckily my mother arrives from the kitchen again and I muster her for a moment. We always looked quite alike but now it seems that she is the older version of myself.

"The coffee is ready any second, excuse me for a minute. I´ll be right back."

Who cares about waiting for a minute after being apart for ten years, I think.

"Well, now I know how you will look like in thirty years and I must say not bad."

I laugh again. "Not bad? Please don´t tell me you´re hitting on my mom now. That´s just weird."

"Nah, why should I when I already have the younger version?"

I hit his arm in faked disgust when I see my mom coming back with a tablet in her arms, serving us coffee and some cookies she must have had in her kitchen.

Finally she sits down opposite from us and looks as happy as I do.

"I really want to know everything but we should wait until your dad is home. He must be here any minute. I just told him that we have guests."

I love seeing my mom so happy again and the mention of my father bring back the tears in my eyes.

"How is dad and where is he working?"

"Dad is fine, don´t worry. He´s working for a big company not far away from here. I am more worried about you, my dear. You look pretty pale, are you alright?"

Great, just one minute with my mother and she already sees through me again.

"I am fine, mom. I guess it´s just the shock of seeing you again," I try to reassure her but the disbelief in her eyes and House clearing his throat behind me makes me realize that I don´t really stand a chance to convince her.

"What?" I am asking House with a look on my face that tells him to stay quiet about my latest health conditions.

"Nothing, I am just shocked that you´re lying to your own mom after such a short time and we all know that you can´t lie even if your life depends on it."

I sigh in defeat.

"Okay, I´ve been a little bit sick lately but I am feeling so much better again."

My mom just nods, not really believing me that "a little bit" part and House just shakes his head but they don´t mention it further and I jump slightly when I hear the front door opening and found myself seconds later in the strong arms of my crying father. Not really believing that this all is happening.

After a short introduction, we all sit down again and of course the questions I am still a little bit afraid to answer are asked.

"How did you found us? Did Daniel finally told you the truth?"

I hear my father ask. Of course it has to do with the man who almost ruined my life. My parents would have never left me believing that they died. I look at House and he just nods encouragingly at me, taking my hand in his and giving me the strength to speak.

"No, he didn´t mention you. It was Joe who gave me your address before he killed himself."

Both just nod at me, not really surprised of what they just heard.

"We already thought that he could have been the one who helped Daniel in controlling us to not have any contact to you. It seems quite logical."

My eyes are filling with hot tears, thinking about all this is more than painful but I have to know the truth and now seems like the perfect moment.

"I thought you both died in a car accident, burned alive in your car."

I lean towards House and my mom starts to sob now, too. It´s my father who starts to explain everything to me.

"There was never a car accident. After our fight, we just drove home and Daniel visited us. Of course he knew that we never trusted him. When I opened the door that night, he held a gun at my head and threatened us both. He said that if we didn´t leave now, he would kill you and we could never protect you because he has people who would haunt you down if anything ever happens to him. He gave us this address and tickets for the plane. We had no time to pack, just got some money and he made sure we would step in the plane. When we got here, we tried to call and warn you immediately but one day later, we got a letter with your picture and a bullet, telling us that you would be killed immediately if we ever try to contact you again. We were so worried about you and thought it would be the best to not risk anything. We thought we would never see you again."

I am sobbing freely now, not believing how one single person could have changed my life into a nightmare. My life could have been so wonderful without this fucktard!

"Oh god, all this time he left me believing you´re both dead just to have me all for himself! He told me that I was his every day while my imprisonment."

"Your imprisonment?"

To say my parents are shocked is an understatement. I just nod and I need some time to find the right words for all that happened in the last years. I feel a soft kiss being placed in my hair and strong arms around my waist. I close my eyes for a moment before I start with my part of the story.

"After your faked accident, I married him although I knew it was wrong but he made me believe that he has cancer and only some months left to live. How could I deny him this last wish? Six months after our wedding, he died or so I thought. Some weeks ago I was kidnapped by him. All those years I was mourning for you and him and then I found myself in a cold and dirty basement, captured by my former husband. He was on a secret mission or something during these years but I know that he had me watched all the time. He almost got away with me, making me his forever if House hadn´t found me and helped to save me in the last minute. We almost made it inside the car. He was shot and died during my rescue but before he died he shot me and I spend some time in hospital but I am okay now. On your death anniversary I went to the cemetery again and two police officers gave me an envelope with an address inside, your address but I had no idea at this time. We both travelled here and well, that´s it."

Silence is spreading through the room for some minutes, silent tears running down our faces and we´re all thinking about what happened over the last years, how we all suffered because of one person. I can´t even say his name anymore. He took away my family and made my life a living hell. The silence is only broken by a peeping sound that comes from House´s cell phone. Taking his hand away from mine, he reads the short message and sighs.

"Something is wrong?" I ask.

"Not really. It´s just Wilson. Seems like we have a new patient but don´t worry, we don´t have to go back because of this but I am needed at the laptop to help them. Richard, could I use your laptop for a moment?"

My father is eager to help, as always and soon the two men are heading towards the study where the man close the door behind them which still makes me flinch.

"You´re okay, sweetheart?"

I smile. My mom hasn´t changed a bit over the years, always too worried and attentive.

"I am okay, mom. I just don´t like the sound of doors being closed. Still reminds me of the time when I was held by him but it´s getting better. Don´t worry."

My mom nods but I see that she´s worried no matter what I say. Trying to change the subject, she asks the questions I know would be coming and would make me feel like a small girl again.

"So, you and Greg, hm? Why do you call him House?"

I sigh, here we go.

"I am calling him House because that´s his last name. Guess I got used to that."

"But he calls you Allison."

"He calls me Allison since the day I came back from my imprisonment. Before that he called me… you know, his name, the last name I got at the wedding. We both can´t say it anymore after what happened. It´s better this way but I bet that´s not really what you´re interested in, right mom?"

She grins at me and it´s clear what she wants to hear.

"It´s interesting to know but I am also interested in what kind of relationship you both are in. Don´t tell me your just friends because it´s crystal clear that you´re not."

I ran my fingers through my long hair and think about this question. Somehow it´s still difficult to put a label on what we have.

"I don´t know what this is between us, mom. He is my boss but I still couldn´t stop myself from falling in love with him the first time I saw him. It´s complicated and he never returned my feelings, pushed me away all the time. He´s not the easiest person when it comes to feelings and he can be a real bastard but he changed since I got back. He was the one who took me to his home after I left the hospital and helped me to get better, in every way. He was there when I got your address and promised me to help me with everything that might happen and as you see, he kept his promise. We had no time to establish a real relationship because so much happened over the last weeks and honestly I don´t even know if he feels enough for me to make this serious and I know better than to push him."

My mom walks towards me and takes my hand in hers. I can´t even describe how much I missed her and our talks.

"Ally, cutie. Look at me. Did you saw how he looks at you all the time? How his eyes brighten up when you smile or how his body tightens when tears are in your eyes? He doesn´t let you out of sight for a second and I bet he´s ready to kill everybody that tries to hurt you. He may have problems with telling you how he feels but he´s a man and we both know how they can be. He doesn´t need to say anything, dear because it´s all shown in his eyes. I can see the love for you in them and I have no doubt about it. Do you really think he would be here if you wouldn´t matter? I bet he might have tried to tell you otherwise before but things have changed and you have to trust him now."

I smile at her. Leave it to my mom to find the right words to make me feel better.

"I didn´t even got the chance to ask you what you do for living? Did you become a doctor just as you always wished for?"

I nod and she´s beaming with pride.

"I knew it! I always knew that you would make your way no matter what. You have to tell me everything about what you do! That´s so exciting! I bet you're a brilliant doctor!"

I blush and grin, happy to make my mother proud of me.

"Well, I am an immunologist but right now I work at a diagnostic department for House or better said Doctor House. It´s an honor to work for him since he is the world´s best diagnostician and I am not saying this because of my feelings but because it´s true. He´s a genius, mom. He finds diseases other doctors haven´t even heard about! I love working for him and I learn so much."

Just then, House and my father walk in and my mom starts rambling immediately.

"Richard, did you hear? Our Allison is a doctor, an immunologist and she´s working for Greg on rare diseases! That´s so exciting!"

Even House can´t stop grinning and looks smugly at me.

"Did you told her that I am a genius and the world´s best diagnostician?"

Damn, I can´t stop blushing under his gaze. Damn the man!

He´s grinning even wider while my parents are watching us intensely, obviously very curious now.

"You shouldn´t believe all she is saying about me although some might say that I am very good in what I do. Honestly I don´t care about other people´s gossip but working for me is not the easiest thing and I only work with the best doctors. Trust me when I say that many would kill to work for me. Guess that would make your daughter an extremely good doctor and she didn´t disappoint me till now."

I blush even deeper while my parents are beaming brighter than a Christmas tree. I try to open my mouth and say something against it but the looks of their faces makes me just sigh and stop even trying.

We stay together for two more hours when I feel myself getting weaker again. I am still not completely done with the last sickness and it´s time for my meds anyway. House sees this immediately and tells my parents that it´s time to go since I need my medicine and some rest after this eventful day. My parents want us to stay but I need some time alone with House to let all these events sink in because I have to admit that I feel happy but tired from everything. Of course they understand but my mom insists to give us some food for the night although it´s enough to feed us every night for the next two weeks and my dad gives us his second car. This way we don´t need a taxi anymore. Although I promise to visit tomorrow again, I clung to my parents while we say good bye for the night as if afraid that they might disappear again. Tears are running down my face when House drives us towards our holiday house, giving me the chance to wave for a last time before we disappear into the night. The drive is short and I feel myself getting sleepier with each mile. When we get home, I crash on the couch and fall asleep immediately while House is in the shower. He wakes me up and forces me to change into my pajama and finally I am able to get into the bed. My head is on his strong chest again and when I close my eyes, I fell asleep immediately but this time with a bright smile on my face.


	21. Chapter 20

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Sorry for not having posted this yesterday but at least you get a long and smutty/fluffy chapter now :-) **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 20**

The next morning both awake from a very satisfying sleep and Allison has the most beautiful smile House has even seen on her face. Everybody could see that her world is whole again and he loves seeing her that happy and content. They don´t speak, just look at each other, their lips merely millimeters from each other's. The kiss starts soft and innocent but grows more passionate soon.

Allison wraps her arms tight around his neck, pulling her body closer to his while their kiss grows more urgent and his tongue demands entrance which she gives him happily.

His tongue is greedily exploring her soft and warm mouth, eager to taste her fully while his hands start caressing her slim body lazily through her clothes, making her moan softly into his mouth. As sudden as the kiss started, Allison ends it again, moving her lips to his neck and placing wet kisses on his collarbone while his fingers make quick work on the buttons of her sleeping shirt, breaking their contact to remove their tops. Allison´s fingers immediately start caressing his chest when he lays on top of her, rubbing his nipples softly with her finger tips, feeling them stiffen even further and making him moan with desire.

House sits back and just stares at her body, making her blush deeply under his gaze. She´s simply perfect and he has never seen a more beautiful woman. He wonders how he got so lucky that this gorgeous woman is willing to be his. He kisses her deeply, tries to tell her with this kiss what he isn´t able to put into words and the soft tears in her eyes tell him that she really understands. He runs his hands softly along her upper body until his thumbs slide of her nipples, making them even harder and she lets a soft moan escape her lips. He squeezes his breasts softly, making her tremble under his touch. Soon his lips move where his hands were just seconds ago, trailing kisses around her breast until he starts sucking at first at the left nipple, then at the right making her arch her back in desire. Allison´s hands are travelling over his chest, memorizing every inch of it, caressing him softly and kissing his broad shoulders, soon biting gently on his earlobes, making him groan loudly.

He starts kissing her lips again while his fingers wander towards her panties, slipping underneath them which causes her to tense up for a moment against his lips and arching her hips off the bed in anticipation. House loves teasing her and without really touching her wetness, he slips down her trousers along with her underwear at first and rolls down his boxers, kicking them away. Starting to kiss her again and swallowing her desperate moans, he towers over her and touches softly her lower stomach, moving his hand ever so slowly downwards. Allison spreads her legs for him, eager awaiting his touch and this time he doesn´t disappoint her. His fingers are caressing her wetness softly, slipping a tip slowly inside her from time to time, teasing her without mercy but never leaving her coming too close to fall over the edge. He can feel that she is getting more and more desperate and he loves the power he has over her. He wants to go on like this forever, getting to know every inch of her delicious body but he feels his self-control slipping away fast. Finally he touches her where she wants it. His fingers are softly moving over her swollen and highly sensitive clit for a moment but after a few strokes, he stops and she ends the kiss, groaning desperate into his chest and making him grin smugly. But the grin doesn´t stay long on his face because her fingers find his hard and thick member immediately, stroking him without mercy and now it´s his turn to moan out loud and the grin he gets back is as smugly as his was not long before. Both know that they can´t wait any longer. House moves gently on top of her, guiding his member to her entrance, his tip slowly entering her while their lips find each other´s again.

She kisses him harder than ever while he pushes himself deeper inside her while he breaks the kiss and studies her face for any indication of pain. When he can´t see any, he relaxes slowly and pushes himself further insider her until he reaches his full depth. House has to force himself to not come immediately. She´s tighter than every woman he has been with and the most beautiful creature on this world with her tousled hair, the swollen lips and the closed eyes. Forcing himself to not move and give her the time she needs to get used to him, he closes his eyes, hoping it will help him to calm down but their desire is too strong to be ignored.

Minutes later, he pulls out again and begins thrusting very softly at the beginning. He can feel her body responding immediately, moving with him and soon both find the perfect rhythm. Their kiss is deep and full with raw need. He begins picking up speed, caressing her clit with his fingers and he moves in and out of her body, thrusting deeper and harder each time. Soon he feels Allison beginning to tighten around him and the kiss becomes uncontrolled while their bodies scream for relief.

Breaking the kiss, Allison moans loudly, her body convulses, sending shockwaves and a pleasurable sensation through her she never knew before. She kisses him again, arching her back against him and holding him tight while he comes inside her.

They lay next to each other's for some minutes, trying to catch their breaths again and simply enjoying the aftermath until House sits up, swallows two vicodins and takes the blanket to cover them both. Allison turns towards him immediately and he pulls her now limp body over his and caresses her back softly. The moment is perfect. They have waited so long for it and now everything seems so unreal, too good to be true, too perfect and purely heavenly. Their thoughts drift away and are overwhelming for Allison. Her life has been turned upside down over the last weeks and so much happened in such a short time. She can´t stop the (mostly happy) tears running down her face and on his chest.

"I can´t thank you enough for all you did during the last weeks. You saved my life and made it almost perfect. I will always be in your debt."

He kisses softly her hair while his hand is caressing her back in order to soothe her.

"You did more than you can ever imagine to make my life better even without knowing. You´re the only one who never disappointed and betrayed me in any way. I owe you because you gave me a reason to live again, happier than ever but this talk is getting us nowhere. I am glad to have you back again and that´s all that matters. Let´s say we´re even and don´t argue with me. You said your life is almost perfect. What is missing to make your life perfect? Another orgasm? Fast food all day long? Fire in the clinic?"

He hears her laugh but then she gets very serious again.

"Although the orgasms sound very irresistible, I need to annul this marriage I thought I had. I can´t live with his last name anymore and I can´t go on with it. It reminds me of everything that happened and how naïve I was. It´s stupid to cringe whenever somebody is calling me by my last name and I don´t even want to think of the hospital where everybody calls me Cameron. That´s not me anymore but I bet it will take months until I get rid of it. Guess I have to get used to it for some time at least."

House feels the sadness invading her body and it breaks his heart to see her like that. He could understand what she just said. Hell, he can´t even say her last name because it reminds him that he almost lost her but it must be so much harder for her. Suddenly a thought enters his mind that he never knew before and although it shocks him to even think about it in the first second, it feels just right after a short moment. Before his brain is overthinking it again, his mouth works faster and the words are out in no time.

"I know a great and short solution. You could take my name."

He gulps when he hears himself saying this but it´s too late now to change his mind and if he´s honest, he doesn´t even want to. The look on Allison´s face as she holds her head higher, looking into his face is priceless and makes him grin.

"What do you mean with taking your name? Was this a marriage proposal or something?"

He´s not angry at all when he hears the doubts in her voice. Hell, he managed even to shock himself!

"Do you know another possibility to be called "House"? I mean another one than killing me and pretending to be me although this might be very difficult since I am taller than you and you have one thigh muscle more than I and not to mention the missing stubbles but…"

She cuts him off with one serious look at his face. Yes, she would be the perfect wife with this annoyed look that shuts him off immediately, he thinks.

"Okay okay, back to business. Guess it was a marriage proposal without the begging on my knees part and all the roses and butterflies and romantic stuff. It´s me willing to share my name with you. So what do you think?"

Although she can feel his heart racing like mad in his chest, he would never admit that he´s a nervous wreck in this moment while awaiting her answer. Hell, he never thought he would even ask a woman something like that. Never in his years with Stacy, he wasted a second to think about marriage and now after a few weeks with Allison, it seems like a wonderful idea to him.

She doesn´t answer for a moment but then her body leaves his and she lays down beside her, starring at the ceiling before answering calmly.

"House, this is nothing one makes jokes about. Please, stop it. It´s not funny at all!"

She doesn´t even sound angry just sad, making House cringe.

Sitting up, he leans against the headboard of the bed, patting the place next to him and sighing secretly in relief when she takes the hint and sits down, still avoiding his gaze. He takes her hands in his and begins his explanation in a calm and serious voice.

"I wasn´t joking about something that serious. I have to admit that I haven´t rethought this offer as much as I should but I don´t need to think about it because I am sure. Just thinking about having you as my wife, making you Mrs House, sounds somehow natural and wonderful. When you were gone, I promised myself to never let you leave again once I have you in my arms and I am more than grateful to get a second chance with you. I had to lose you to understand how important you are in my life and I will never make this mistake again. Can´t you see how we fit perfectly together? How natural it is for the both of us to live together, how easy it goes? It´s just meant to be and I can´t imagine living without you again. I know it sounds stupid at first but I was never more sure than I am now. I know I am far away from being the perfect husband or the prince charming you really deserve but I promise to be here for you forever and protect you from the world if necessary. I mean as good as a cripple can that is. For every other more dangerous things that include running I have Wilson. He has more than enough experiences with wives than I have but that´s not the point here. I just want you to know that I am willing to give you my name if you want to have it."

All the time he couldn´t bring himself to look into her beautiful face but once he ended and no answer came, he looks up and sees the tears running down her face and he just hopes that these are happy tears at least. Her voice is mere a whisper and trembling when she speaks, looking directly into his gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

"I don´t know what to say to be honest."

He grins now. At least she doesn´t said no.

"Well you have two possibilities: Yes or No. It´s up to you and I know it´s cheesy but it works in every chick flick: Listen to your heart!"

She laughs loudly now.

"I never thought I would hear something that fluffy from you! My brain screams that it´s too soon for us but then we know each other´s for years now and my heart. Well, it´s beating like mad but I can hear it scream yes yes yes all the time. Guess that means you´re stuck with me!"

Both are grinning like mad now until House whispers: "That´s the best threat you ever told me!" Then he bends over her and kisses her passionately, leaving the feeling of pure happiness surround them while they celebrate their engagement in a very sweet and hot way.

After a short shower both head to the kitchen, eager looking through the food Allison´s mom gave them the night before and finally deciding what to eat together in front of the TV. After cleaning the kitchen the young woman sits beside House on the couch and starts talking.

"House, how about getting dressed and visit my mother? We promised her to come over again."

By the glow on her face, House felt immediately sorry to disappoint her.

"First of all, Ally, my name is Greg. It feels weird to be engaged and not even being on the first name basis."

She smiles even brighter now, not giving up.

"Okay Greg, how does visiting my mom sounds?"

He sighs loudly and she already knows that he won´t come with her.

"I really like your parents, Al. Hell, I like them even more than I like my parents but I have to stay here and help Wilson with our patient. The test results must be in any minute and I promised to wait for them but I also promised your dad to drink the expensive and old scotch with him tonight and no way in hell I miss you, your mom´s wonderful food and really old scotch. Go ahead and I promise to make it until dinner is ready. I promise and I´ll take the cab so you can take the car. Don´t worry and enjoy time with your mother while I annoy Wilson."

Of course Allison is disappointed but she also knows that Greg wouldn´t be allowed to stay away from work for so long without helping with patients when needed. Still she won´t give up that easily.

"Okay what kind of symptoms is he or she showing?"

"It´s a he and don´t even dare to focus on the patient now. You´ve got some catching up time with your mom. That´s my case."

"But I want to help! Come on Greg. Tell me what you know. I miss the puzzles."

Rolling his eyes, he starts talking but not really taking her pleading seriously.

"I know that there are anomalies in his blood work which I don´t even remember since I didn´t cared much yesterday and I ordered the idiotic Wilson-Team to make every blood test they know till today and then we´ll see what we can do today."

"That´s all you know? Stop kidding me and tell me more."

"You´re annoying you know that? Okay he´s a male and his name starts with L or was it D? Don´t care. He´s 30 which means he lives on this earthy for more than 11000 days. He´s 180 cm tall and weighs about 95 kg which is a bit too high since his body mass index is around 29. Which can also heighten the risk of cardiovascular diseases. We both know that a high index usually means high blood pressure and high cholesterol. Did you know that with these height and weight his brains weights about 2,4 kilos? Well, I do. Still he should lose some kilos because his normal body mass is about 70 kg although 69 kg of his weigh right now is nothing but water. Only cucumbers consist of more water which is about 90% of their weigh. His volume is about 92 liters and the total area of his body is about 2 m2. Not enough to fight tornadoes. Did you know that if we put him in a closed room of the size 1*1*1 meters, he will have enough air for about 260 minutes? See, I know more than enough just from his masses. Wanna know more or are you finally leaving?"

She stares at him in disbelieve until she shakes her head, giving up on him now and heading to the bedroom to get dressed. After coming back she straddles his laps and looks sadly into his eyes.

"Do you promise to come by later? Don´t get me wrong because I understand if you have better things to do instead of sitting around with my parents but it would be awesome to have you all by my side, you know? Sorry, I must sound like a stupid child."

He takes her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look at him when he moves closer to her face, softly kissing her lips and showing her all the passion and love he has for her but can´t express in words. She melts into his kiss and for one moment forgets the world around them until they need to breathe again and pull apart, resting their foreheads against each other´s.

"Promise to be there for dinner?" She hates that she sounds so unsure but after everything that happened she needs to hear it once again from him.

"I promise!" He reassures her, gently placing a strand of locks behind her ear and smiles at her until she finally nods, kisses him goodbye and goes to the car, driving the way to her parent´s home, leaving House alone with Wilson and the patient.

Meanwhile Allison spends time with her mother and both women enjoy their time together, still not really believing that they have found each other´s again. Allison finds out that her parents have spent most of the years alone here, never really fitting in and never really wanting to. This has never been their home and they hoped for a wonder that would bring them together with their daughter. Allison had to tell her everything about the last years. Although it´s hard for her, she begins to speak about the past.

"Well, when I thought you died my world stopped turning and felt like hell. I knew that marrying him was not the right thing to do while mourning but he pushed and pushed. Finally he told me that he had cancer and only a few months to live, making me feel bad for denying the last wish of a dying man. So we married and he faked his death six months later, leaving me fall even deeper and feeling lonelier than ever. I concentrated on my only dream: Becoming a doctor. You know that I was always fascinated by medicine and my books helped me forgetting all the pain around me. Somehow becoming a doctor saved my life. I specialized at immunology just like I always told you. When I finished my study, I read that Greg, Doctor House back then, wanted to hire three doctors for his diagnostic team and so I tried my luck and he really took me. We still work together. There are also Doctors Chase and Foreman on the team and it´s the most interesting job one could imagine. Greg is a real genius and working for him is the best thing a doctor can do. All doors are open afterwards although I have to admit that he is not the easiest boss to work for. He can be a real bastard sometimes but I know his soft side. He showed it more than once to me when he helped me with the aftermath."

Allison is smiling happily and her mother never saw her smiling like that ever before.

"It´s Greg now, huh? You called him by his last name yesterday. What changed?"

Of course her mother always knows the questions which are the most difficult to answer and the blush on Allison´s face isn´t helpful either.

"Well, he admitted that he cares about me in his very own way today and he wants to spend his life with me by his side! I know you must be shocked and maybe even not happy at all because he´s older and my boss but I know that I am doing the right thing here and I ask you to trust me."

Allison´s mother has tears in her eyes when she looks at her beautiful daughter.

"Ally, your father and I will be always by your side, no matter what you do and I don´t really care about the age difference because I can see how happy he makes you. I never saw you smiling that bright. You´re glowing, my dear! We just want you to be happy and if he is the one to make you smile like that, we´re grateful to have him in your life. I know your father won´t admit it to you but he was very impressed by your Greg when he watched him talk via internet to his team. Greg told him some interesting facts about his work and medicine. Although your dad didn´t understand everything, he knows that Doctor House knows what he is doing. But what I wanted to talk to you about when we´re alone: What happened to his leg? I bet he´s not happy talking about it and so I thought maybe you can tell me more about it."

Allison sighs and looks unhappy immediately.

"That´s a sad story, mom. He suffered an infarction in his right leg. That´s something like a heart infarction but in his tight. An aneurysm has clotted and caused it. His former girlfriend let his doctors put him into an induced coma to sleep through the pain. She acted against his wishes and authorized a surgery that removed the dead muscle. He can´t use his leg fully anymore and Greg has to live with a serious pain in his leg every day of his life. He couldn´t forgive Stacy for making the decision and pushed her away afterwards until she left him eventually. He needs his cane to walk and takes vicodin to relieve his pain."

Margret has tears in her eyes while she is listening to the story. One can see immediately that she is as shocked as her daughter was when she heard it.

"Poor Gregory! I can´t believe he had to go through all this and then he was left? That´s more than cruel! I am glad this awful woman is far away now and he should be more than grateful to have you in his life. Although I don´t doubt this when I saw how he looks at you. He´s overprotective when it comes to you. I could see it in the way he looks at you. Greg has it really bad and the happy look on your face tells me that I am right and there´s something you haven´t told me yet, I can see it in your eyes and I am your mother. I know everything. So spill it!"

Allison is blushing like mad now but her smile grows even wider and she can´t deny the fact that her mom is right.

"Well, we haven´t spoken about making the news official but I guess it´s alright if I tell you. Well, House, I mean Greg asked me to marry him today and I said yes. I know it´s not really reasonable after this short time but it just felt right and so.."

She didn´t come further because she is interrupted.

"Stop, Ally. You don´t have to explain anything. I am happy for you because I can see that it makes you happy and that´s all I want. Love isn´t reasonable and you have to listen to your heart to know what is right for you. Stop thinking too much, my dear. You should finally enjoy being happy and let him care about you for once. You´ve been caring too much for everybody around you. Now it´s time that somebody is taking care of you and Greg seems like the perfect person to do so."

Both women have tears in their eyes when they embrace each other´s, enjoying being together again. After calming down, they start preparing dinner and Allison has to ask the question that is bothering her since yesterday.

"Mom? I´ve been thinking about the future and I wonder how we will go on from here. I have to go back by the end of the week and I can understand if you want to stay here but it would be wonderful to have you near Greg and me. I don´t want to pressure you or something because it´s your and dad´s life but it´s so amazing to have you back, you know?"

Margret nods and smiles softly.

"I know what you mean and I had this conversation with your father today. We wanted to talk about this with you later but I guess we can do this now. We think about buying a house near Princeton. Don´t worry, we don´t want to crush you and your new life just stay closer and keep in touch from time to time since England is quite far away and was never really our home."

"Mom, this sounds wonderful and I would love to have you near me again! By the way, I never sold our old house although Daniel wanted me to but it was everything that was left of you. You can go back there. It´s yours again."

Of course both love the idea and it´s the start of a wonderful day. Later on the newly engaged pair is lying together in bed, both tired from the overwhelming day. At least the patient is stable enough and House has been able to get to dinner just in time. Although he has been worried to spend so much time with her family, everything turned out great and it has been a very pleasant evening in the end. To be honest he had been worried about the engagement and how Allison´s parents would react but they took it very well and even welcomed him in their family. It felt strange to hear something like this because he was almost sure they would try to change Allison´s mind because he was not really the perfect husband material but they respected him somehow, giving him a real chance and this was something really new. Hell, not even his own family made him feel like this. After the first shock of hearing those words from Ally´s father, a sense of well-being overtook his body and he never felt more content than in this moment with Allison in his arms and her parents around them. Yep, he did the right thing to ask Ally and the old scotch he shared with Allison´s father was the perfect ending of a great day.


	22. Chapter 21

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: The end is near *sigh* I will miss posting new chapters :-( Sorry for all the mistakes. After writing and correcting school reports all day long, my brain just won´t work as it should anymore. **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 21**

When I wake up the next day, I still can´t belief the lucky changes my life took during the last few days. Soon my parents will be home again in our old house and I will become the first and hopefully last Mrs. House. It still sounds unbelievable but oh so good. Even Greg seemed quite content last night although I have been afraid that he would have had enough of my family since I never saw him as a family person. He never even talked about his parents with me but he still seemed very comfortable around my parents. Of course I am more than happy to see how my parents enjoy having him around as well.

Sadly, it´s our last evening in England and we´re enjoying our last dinner with my parents. Of course I am sad to leave but I tell myself that they will be back in America next month, celebrating our first Christmas after 10 years together and even Greg seems more than willing to spend it with us.

"Did you make plans for your wedding?"

The question of my father makes me look up from my food and swallow hard. We never spoke about it after House asked me to share his name with him. Right now he just shrugs and speaks when he sees me looking at him, not knowing what to say.

"We haven´t spoken much about it but I guess we´ll be having enough time to do this on the long flight back tomorrow. Personally I think we should marry as soon as possible, leaving the past behind us and starting a new life but I leave Ally to decide. I never thought I would ever marry and so I never made plans for my own wedding. Whatever she decides will be okay for me. I trust her with this."

I smile gently at him and take his hand in mine under the dining table.

"Don´t worry, I haven´t planned anything yet. The time when I wanted a big party with a wide wedding dress, doves and castles is over but you´re right. We have plenty of time to talk about this tomorrow."

My parents don´t push further and so we spent our last hours together in England talking about our job, the sale of the house in England and the moving back to America. Although we will see each other´s soon again, I can´t stop the tears rolling down my cheeks when we say goodbye for now. I don´t want them to meet us at the airport tomorrow because it will feel even worse waiting for the plane with us and my father has still to work after all. After packing our things, I enter the bedroom where House should be waiting for me but he´s already snoring gently and I smile. He looks so cute sometimes and I still can´t believe that I will be his wife soon. I snuggle into his side and even in sleep, he pulls me into his arms, sighs softly and helps me drifting away, too.

Waiting for the plane is getting on my nerves and I can´t believe how calm and patient House is right now while drinking coffee and reading a TV magazine to catch up with General Hospital. I am not in the mood to fly away again but it has to be done and so I wish it to be over. Hours later we´re finally searching for our seats. The plane is barely half-full and we get a seat in the last row.

While the plane is slowly starting, I feel Greg´s hand on the of my inside thigh and notice it as a sign of helping me calm down since I am not really a fan of flying but soon his hand moves higher until he reaches under my skirt, making me gasp in surprise.

He´s just about to move higher when a flight attendant is coming towards us and says: "Good evening, this is an overnight flight as you already know, would you like a pillow or a blanket?"

"My soon-to-be wife needs a blanket, please. She´s always freezing."

I only nod, not knowing what is going on here but I take the blanket and spread it over my lap, asking House when we´re finally alone:

"What´s the blanket for? I don´t need it and I am not always freezing!"

He smirks at me and then whispers into my ear: "You´ll need it later on when everybody is sleeping or do you want them all watch how my fingers fuck you?"

Shocked as hell, I glance at him for a moment, a blush spreading over my face.

"What makes you think I play your little game?"

He smiles cheeky at me. "If you weren´t, you would never let my hand get under your skirt some minutes ago."

Damn, he caught me and I have to admit that having sex on a place has been always something I wanted to do. Of course he sees what´s going on in my head and his twinkling eyes tell me that he can´t wait until it gets darker.

Hours later, the lights on the plane go down and I look around, seeing that most people are already asleep. It doesn´t take long until I see Greg´s hand moving underneath my blanket and without further foreplay, his fingers find their way under my panties and slowly start caressing my already hot and wet entrance.

"So much for not playing along, Allison," he smirks into my ear and I let my head fall back, closing my eyes and simply enjoying his soft touches.

Suddenly two fingers are thrusting inside of me and I have to hold back the moan in my throat as he fingerfucks me hard and slow. I never met a man who could make me feel like this before.

All of a sudden, his fingers leave me and I see them disappear in his mouth where he sucks at them while looking into my eyes.

"I always knew you would taste like heaven but I never imagined you would taste so good."

I gasp and try not to show him my disappointment but fail miserably. Taking his cane, he slowly gets up and towers over me for a moment.

"Meet me in the toilet in one minute and I´ll end our both misery."

He´s gone and I wait as he told me but this minute seems like a long hour and I sigh happily when I make my way finally where he wants me to be, looking around but there´s nobody watching us. Before I can knock, the door opens and I am pulled inside, already pinned on the wall and feel his lips kissing me hard, showing me how much he wants me.

The passion between us is too much soon and he breaks the kiss, telling me to get my skirt up and lose my panties. I do as he tells me while he drops his trousers and boxers, stroking his already hard member a few times.

Unable to wait longer I sit down on the sink, spreading my legs apart and giving him a perfect view. Immediately he pulls me closer, thrusting his huge cock deep inside me. I moan loud into his shoulders and he starts a hard and fast rhythm.

"Harder, Greg. Please harder," I beg. "I am so close already."

Hearing my words, he picks up the pace once more, thrusting harder and harder inside me. I gasp one last time and then a strong orgasm rocks my body and my juices are coating his member. I throw my head back in pleasure and enjoy that he keeps fucking me until his body stiffens and he comes with one last moan inside me, bringing me over the edge once more.

He collapses against me for a moment and we embrace each other until we slowly dress again and without being noticed from anyone, go back to our seats where we both fall asleep immediately, happy and satisfied.

Wilson is already waiting for us the next morning when we get out of the plane. He embraces us both and seems happy to have us back again. I can see how much he missed his best friend and even though House doesn´t admit it, he missed Wilson, too.

Once we sit in the car, I tell Wilson to drive me to my apartment which gives me a strange look from my fiancé.

"I thought you stay with me?" He tries to sound casually but I can feel that I hurt him.

"Greg, I haven´t been at my place for weeks now. I have to see if everything is fine. I´ll come over to you afterwards but first you and Wilson should take some time to catch up."

He doesn´t say a word and avoids looking at me the whole ride long. The silence is defeating but I don´t want to crush him with my presence all the time and scare him off and so I don´t change my mind, letting Wilson help me with the baggage since House is ignoring me. Biting me goodbye, he goes back to his car and drives away, leaving me alone in my living room.

The moment I get inside and sit down on my couch, I realize that my apartment is not my home anymore. It feels strange to be here and I can´t stop standing up and go to the window, looking at the place in front of the building where he pulled me in his car not so long ago. I force myself to stay away from there but once I get into my bedroom, I see all those memories I have kept from Daniel and our wedding: The photos, presents he brought me and even the old little lamb on my bed table. I feel panic rise again when I look at the memories that are now more painful than ever and I wish I would have gone to Greg´s apartment but I don´t want to bother him with my childish behavior. Instead I take a garbage bag and put all the things I can´t look at in it. Then I open my cupboard and throw away all my old clothes he bought me once. It was nice back then but now I know it was just a thing he did to manipulate me and made me never forget him. I start to feel sick from all the things that I kept because of him and the desire to just run away from this hell that has been my apartment for so long is getting stronger with each minute. I think about making a round through the park and calming myself down again when the phone rings and I almost jump in surprise. Slowly I answer, ready to say my full name but my voice croaks when I try to say "Cameron". I just can´t do it and I am more than happy when I hear Greg´s voice on the other side.

"Ally? Ally, are you okay? Look, I´ve acted like an idiot before and I guess we have to talk about our living arrangements before we marry. Please, talk to me: I hate when you´re angry at me."

I try to take control over my voice again but when I hear his sad voice over the phone, I can´t stop myself from sobbing uncontrollably. Hearing House while being in this building with memories from hell is finally too much and all my feelings I tried to keep under control for so long, need to get out. I can´t speak a single word, just sob and it gets even worse when he calls my name softly over and over again, trying to calm me down but failing. I know he gets more and more concerned but I can´t control myself to speak again and finally he gives up and tells me to stay where I am, promising to come over as soon as possible. I just nod into the phone, completely forgetting that he can´t see me and hang up, curling myself like an embryo on my couch, letting the sobs control my body again.

I have no idea how long it took him to come over because I lost all track of time but I hear the door open and soon he stands in front of the couch, taking me into his strong arms and holding me close while I continue crying into his chest. He doesn´t say a word and I am more than grateful that he knows better than to push me, waiting for me to calm down enough to be able to speak.

Minutes seem like hours until I get my voice back a bit, hoarse from crying and shaken from tears but at least it´s back.

"I am sorry… all the memories… he seems to be here… everywhere… too much…"

He understands immediately and starts speaking softly.

"Okay, Ally. I am here now. Let´s get into your bedroom and pack all the clothes you want to keep. You´re coming with me. No way I let you live here on your own with the shadows of this fucktard everywhere. Then you tell me which furniture you want to keep and I´ll arrange that it will be moved to my apartment. I don´t want to see you enter this apartment ever again. If my apartment gets too small, we can search a new one, I don´t care but you´re not staying here. Understood?"

I just nod more happily now and he takes my hand, pulling me into the bedroom, staying with me while I pack my things. Then I go through my apartment, thinking about what else I want to keep but I realize that most of my furniture is from my time with Daniel and I am shocked of how much in the past I lived. Glancing around I see HIS things everywhere, not really something I ever felt comfortable in but a sign of how I much I let him decide over my life.

"There´s not much I want to keep. I want to take this old arm chair with me. It´s from my grandmother and the box with the family album under my couch. My most treasured things are there anyway and I need my books from the bookshelf over there but the rest can be sold with my apartment or thrown away. I never liked it anyway but promised him to keep them as a memory of our faked marriage. The rest is packed anyway."

Taking my luggage he pushes me gently towards the door and I turn around a last time, looking back without any regrets. This is my old life I am ending now to begin a more happy and fulfilled life with House.


	23. Chapter 22

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: I hate how near the end is because I will miss posting and this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 22**

Just as House ordered, Allison never enters her old apartment again and she doesn´t even care about it. All things that mean something to her are already in her fiancé´s apartment or as he calls it, in their new home. Her things are fitting there as well as she is. The old arm chair is a great and colorful combination to his new brown leather couch and her books are fitting perfectly into the space left in his bookshelves. Because she never had felt the need to shop endlessly like other women, her clothes have enough space in his cupboard and she also got the half of his dresser which stood now under the antic mirror of her mother. Even Greg had to admit that he feels more comfortable to live there with his soon to be wife.

On their first night back from England, Greg had a very hard time to calm down the stressed Allison but after pizza and some series, he felt her unclenching in his arms again and distracted her with wedding plans.

He is still more than happy that she wants a small wedding, only with close friends and family. Of course he missed calling his mother but Allison knows perfectly how to force him into this. The older woman is more than happy when she hears that her son has already found the woman of his dreams and she doesn´t even care that it took him so long to call her or that the wedding will be taken place very soon, in the beginning of the new year. She´s too happy for her son and can´t wait to meet her daughter in law shortly after Christmas.

Later that day, both are sitting on the couch again, silently watching an old movie until Greg starts speaking.

"So, did you made detailed plans for the wedding? I already saw the invitation cards you chose and I have to say that I am quite shocked. No hearts or little angels or pinky paper but classic cream white and very tasteful. Just right I have to say."

He feels her smirk smugly.

"House, I thought you would know me better by now. Since the wedding is due in about two months we have to send them away very soon. Do you already know who you want to invite?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Not many to be honest. Just my mom, my aunt and her husband and the new guy my mom is seeing after my dad died. I need to see if he´s good enough and maybe steal some DNA from him. You never know. Then there´s Wilson as my best man. Guess that´s it."

Although he awaits protests from Ally, she just nods her head against his chest.

"I would prefer an honest talk with your mother but I know you good enough to know that you have to do what you have to do. Not that I want to change your mind and I really hope that you´ll find your real father that way or another. You deserve this but your guest list is not finished. You forgot Cuddy, Chase and Foreman."

Making a disgusted noise, he shudders dramatically.

"No way Chase will be there. He saw you naked once and Cuddy can´t come because I saw her naked once. That's just wrong."

A loud sigh is escaping her lips.

"They both will get an invitation no matter what, just as Foreman gets one or do you have something against him, too?"

"Yep, he saw the new nurse naked."

"You´re out, Greg. The guest list is mine from now on and I will put Wilson, Cuddy, Chase and Foreman on it as well as my parents, grandparents and Elise, my best friend from High School. Don´t even open your mouth. Have you decided about what to do with our wedding cake dilemma?"

He looks annoyed now.

"Wow, I am good enough to take care of a cake but not of the guest list? Thank you so much for your trust, darling. By the way, you forgot to invite Bambi who has been a great help before you came but back to the cake. Your cake wishes suck. No way I am eating white chocolate since chocolate is supposed to be just as black as Foreman. I would prefer strawberry cake, tastes heavenly and kills Chase. We could kill two birds with one stone but seeing the annoyed look on your lovely face, I bet you don´t really like people being killed on our wedding and that´s why I decided to order a tower out of cupcakes: Nasty one with white chocolate, tasty one with black chocolate and killing pink ones with strawberry for Chase although I promise to mark them with fresh fruits as a warning, oh Queen of spoilsports! Happy now?"

Her beautiful laughter is answer enough for him.

"Quite happy. I already talked to my parents and they´re more than happy to give us our little guest house for the wedding. It´s big enough for all our guests and there´s a big winter garden, big enough to get us married. I always wanted to marry with the snow around me and without the cold feet part. So that´s checked, too and we can have it for as long as we want to. Back to the decoration. Since you said that you don´t care about it, I ordered it without talking with you but it can still be changed. It´s made of white lilacs, daisies and little pink roses. So that was my part, how about food? Any suggestions that we both can live with?"

Grinning smugly, Greg replies proudly.

"Of course I did it! We simply combine my steaks with your fish and call it a buffet. There will be also ugly green things on it for you and many sweets for your sweet husband. Before you even think about drinks, I already ordered one of the best bar keepers of Princeton. He´s good with beer, wine and makes fantastic long drinks. There will be some waiters as well and the old piano of your mother will be used too by a wonderful and very talented piano player. Did we missed something?"

Allison kisses him passionately, showing all her happiness and gratefulness in her kiss.

"There´s just one more thing, Greg. The registrar."

"Not a problem. I already found one. I saved his ass from dying many years ago and he owes me. Problem solved. Now let´s go to bed. We have to go back to work tomorrow or better said, I have to continue hiding from Cuddy again and you´ll get checked up first to be sure that you´re ready to work again."

Immediately Allison got serious again, not taking his hand when he´s about to take her into the bedroom.

"How do we tell the team that we´re about to get married? What about Cuddy? I don´t want to lose my job because of this and I don´t want any disadvantages for you either."

House sighs and sits next to her again.

"I´ll take care of Cuddy, don´t worry about this one and as for the team: We´ll give them the invitation and look what will happen. Stop stressing yourself about this. It´s not good for you. For the next days your only task will be to get used to work again without overdoing yourself. We´ll deal with the rest later on. Come on, it will be a long day tomorrow."

Taking his hand now, they make their way slowly towards the bedroom and although House is holding her close in a reassuring way, sleep won´t come easily that night.

The next morning is coming far too fast for their liking but nonetheless both get up and get ready for work. While Allison is heading towards her medical check, House is going straight to Cuddy´s office, simply entering and sitting down in front of her desk, not saying a word when she looks annoyed in his direction.

"Welcome back, Doctor House," she says sarcastically. "Well, I guess your timing is good enough because I wanted to see you today. There´s something I need to discuss with you."

"I knew you would miss me. Although I have to say your funbags don´t look good today. Are they just tired or are you getting old? Well, I guess it´s both. I wanted to talk to you, too but since I am the gentleman here, I let you talk first."

He hears her snore.

"Gentleman? Right. Let´s get straight to business before my housian headache is coming up again. I got a letter from Doctor Chambridge, the publisher of America´s best medical magazine and our new donor. He got a medical report from Doctor Cameron about diagnostic work and special cases she worked on with you and he´s fascinated by her work. He won´t stop praising her and was so shocked when he read what happened to her. Since Doctor Chambridge himself is a very good but old professor with too much money, he wants to retire and spend a big amount of his money on a diagnostically clinic which will belong to my hospital and to me but with the best equipment you can imagine for your work and even more slaves for you. He doesn´t want to mingle with your work. He will retire completely from the medical work just when the clinic is finished. There are only a few conditions: You will be the head of the small clinic and Doctor Cameron will be your deputy. I will still owe your ass by the way. You can hire 5 doctors or as you call them ducklings or slaves. He is choosing the equipment but you´re allowed to make a wish list with things you always wanted. Trust me, he´s a very rich man and thanks to him, we get even more financial subsidies. That´s it. Foreman and Chase were there when he came to see you and congratulate Cameron for her report and they know everything. Guess you just need to find three more candidates who are brave enough to deal with you or you can make Cameron to find them since you´re still her boss. So what do you think?"

House tries the best not to flinch whenever Cuddy is calling Allison by her last name but she seems too excited to notice and he´s relieved but the hardest part is coming now.

"Well, Cuddy I don´t care whether I have an own department or a clinic since I am paid for thinking, not bothering with the equipment and having a deputy who deals with my paper work, gives me also enough time to play video games. So whatever as long as this money-monkey really stays away. One mingling in my work and I am leaving. There´s only one thing I need to talk to you about and I want it to be a secret since nobody has to know yet about it.

Many things changed as I took care of Allison. It´s been a rough time and I don´t want to get too detailed but in the end we found out that we´re a good match, at work and in our private life and because of this, I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I know what you think now since everything happened so fast and yada yada but we´re happy and it feels right. You´ll get the wedding invitation next week I think. I also think that´s not a problem for you and Allison won´t have to suffer because of me and our marriage. Otherwise I will leave this hospital since I achieved everything I dreamed of and Ally is too young to give it all up for me. I will write a book or just watching TV all day while my hot wife works for me. So what do you say, Cuddles?"

Silence is spreading between them and House can see the wheels turning in Cuddy´s head. It takes a moment until she finds her voice again.

"Well, I guess I have to congratulate you for finding such a wonderful wife you don´t really deserve and later on, I´ll try to warn her but I don´t think it will change anything. I doubt that you can work with your wife and stay professional but since your soon to be wife is ethical and professional enough for the two of you, I will leave it in her hands to deal with you. Maybe some nights on your couch will have a good effect on you. I will have to talk with Chambridge about this first but I don´t see any problems because he also worked with his wife. Just wait until you talk about Cameron about it. House, just one more thing: Don´t fuck this up. She´s the best thing that could ever happen to you and she´s been through enough."

He stares at her for quite some time, waiting for the rest but nothing came.

"That´s it? Nothing more? You´re really finished? No crying or shouting or telling me that we´re meant to be together? You´re shocking me!"

Cuddy smiles evilly.

"There were many things happened in my life as well when you were away that made me forget my oh so undying love for you. Don´t take it personal but I am over you and so are my funbags. Just one more thing House. If this is really happening with the clinic, there will be a huge celebration with TV and many journalists. It will be a rough night for you but I bet you´ll survive it or your fiancée will make it up to you. Don´t even try to argue. That´s the last thing you can do."

House grimaces and sighs dramatically.

"I knew there´s more and again I was right. Okay, I won´t say a word to Allison until it´s cleared and will play a penguin for one night but no way in hell I will smile and play stupid for the fucking press and there´s just one thing more. Don´t call Ally, Cameron anymore. There are too many bad memories hovering over her name and I don´t need her even more stressed than she still is."

He stands up and Cuddy can only nod at his request, speechless from hearing the softness and worry in his voice whenever he speaks about his fiancée. He never sounded like that before, not even in his happy time with Stacy.

Taking his cane, he slowly limps towards his office, not really in the mood to work again. Stopping just before the glass door, he looks inside and sees Allison happily chatting with her coworkers. Stepping inside, he clears his voice, making them all jump apart for a moment. Not bothering to great them, he reaches his hand towards Allison, takes her coffee and demands to see the report of her medical check, reading it through thoroughly.

"Guess, you´re ready to work again but you´ll have to take it slow. I bet there´s a huge tower of my letters waiting to be responded. Go and get them, they´re calling your name and don´t forget my mails. Chase you are the new Doctor House of the clinic for the next three hours and blackie here will go and search for an interesting case. Don't dare to find one, homie! What are you waiting for?"

Seeing them move apart, ready to start working again, he grins and takes his coffee with him into the office. Taking out his Gameboy he grins even wider. Work isn´t always that bad and today is a good day.


	24. Chapter 23

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: Greetings from Poland! Time flies far too fast here. **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 23**

Somehow times seems to flow at work and I can´t believe that the week is almost over. I am happy to be able to work again but not fully. House is far too overprotecting and it drives me crazy. I am not allowed to work directly with the patients, only small lab work or paper work is left for me. I hate to hear when he talks about my still weak immune system after being shot and stressed for weeks all the time when we´re alone. Of course it´s kind of cute to hear this from him but it´s also annoying as hell. He doesn´t treat me differently at work and I am more than happy about this. Honestly it would be weird to not hear him snark at me from time to time or listen of how idiotic we are when thinking it´s Lupus. Work is just as it should be and I know that he will be a different person at home, still snarky and sarcastic but softer and even romantic. I love to be the only one to know this side of him.

Nobody beside Cuddy and Wilson knows about us and she already congratulated me to our engagement, telling me to come over on Monday in her office and we could speak how to handle the relationship at work. I have a feeling that there´s more she wants to tell me but I don´t care right now since it´s Friday and the weekend is ahead. I know that House will spend Friday night with Wilson, watching Baseball or some other sport including a ball. I don´t care and I am happy to see them spending more time together again. I would hate myself if their friendship would suffer because of me. Since I don´t have anything to do this evening, I take the invitation from Foreman and Chase to get a drink at a new bar not far away. We´ll be meeting there at 8 and I decide that it would be the right time to tell them about my wedding. I feel sorry for Chase because I know that he has still feelings for me, I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at me but maybe he will be able to move on again when he finds out about Greg and me.

Hours later, we finally sit together, drinking long drinks and beer since we all took a cab to get here. The evening is really great and I am listening to Chase´s story of what happened during my absence and one story is letting me almost spill me drink.

"Wait, you have catched Wilson and Cuddy kissing in her office? Really? Not kidding?"

Both men are turning red and Foreman explains further.

"Don´t even remind me. That was so shocking! We´ve been called to see Cuddy because of the patient and we knew that Wilson would be there, too since he was the one taking House place as the team leader. Cindy, Cuddy´s secretary wasn´t there and so we were about to enter the office and just when we opened the door a little bit we heard a moaning and froze. Of course we wanted to know what´s going on and so we looked inside, finding them both making out on her desk. At least they had their clothes on and didn´t seem to notice us. So, we closed the door quietly and waited for Cindy to appear and letting her knock at the door for us. Both acted as if nothing happened but we know better but that´s a very lame story compared to what you´ve been through. Your story is amazing and also shocking! I am more than happy that you found your parents again and I can´t believe this asshole let you suffer so much! Unbelievable! Your world must have been turning upside down and then having House around isn´t the easiest thing either."

I know that Foreman is curious about Greg being with me in England and letting me stay in his apartment. Here we go, I think and breathe deeply to get myself ready for telling them the rest of my story.

"Honestly, House was a wonderful help during this time. I know he has a strange way of showing his support but I would have never made it without him. He´s the reason I am still alive. We got… uhm… closer during this time and well… he asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Way to go Allison, I scold myself. Dropping the bomb like Greg would do. The shocked faces are telling me that this must be a huge surprise for them and I am glad to have a long drink to smooth me a little bit. There´s still silence between us and my nerves seem to kill me.

"I know that must be quite a shock but.. well… it would be nice to get a reaction, boys. It´s kinda unnerving right now and I don´t want you to think that I am sleeping with our boss to get advantages or something, you know?"

The first to break the silence is Foreman and I am grateful for it.

"Well, Ally. If that´s what you want and if he makes you happy, I am happy for you. You deserve happiness and if somebody like House is the right one for you, although I have to admit that you have a very strange taste in man, go for it. Don´t worry you´re the last person I expect to take advantage of something like that. Hell you´re a moral compass in person. Congratulations are in order I guess, don´t you think so Chase?"

Chase is still in shock and he looks like a fish in water. Foreman shakes his head and laughs.

"Well, Chase is thinking the same although he has a very strange way of showing it. Just one warning: If he ever makes you cry, I will come over and kick his ass, cripple or not, I don´t care. Nobody is making my little sis cry, understood?"

We both laugh and I feel so endlessly relieved when we drink our next drinks in order to celebrate.

The next week is quite exciting since the news of House and my wedding is spreading like mad. I thank everybody for the congratulations and ignore all the people who shook their head in disbelieve. Let them talk! Even Chase has regained his speech again and finally congratulated me although I see that he still sulks but it´s better this way for both of us. House is limping around, telling everybody that he´s gonna marry the hottest woman of the world while wearing a shirt with my face on it with an arrow pointing on me and saying: "Property of Greg House!". I tried to make him throw it away but he seems to enjoy wearing it and I am too tired to argue with him, too tired and too happy to have him.

The offer Cuddy makes me is shocking and amazing! I can´t believe that my report was THAT good and after some embarrassing stuttering I finally managed to speak one right sentence, telling her that I am more than happy to take this offer.

"Great, soon there will be a diagnostically clinic with two Doctors House. Sounds like a very interesting time is coming up!"

We both laugh but also know that she is sooo right.

"Greg, stop whining and get your ass in your smoking now! No way I am letting you celebrate this big event in a jeans and an ACDC shirt! You have ten minutes to get ready, Mister!"

He growls at me but makes his way to the bedroom to dress. Tonight is the celebration where the whole world will get to know about the first diagnostically clinic ever! I can´t even express how nervous and excited I am! Journalists and doctors from everywhere will be attending and I will wear my engagement ring Greg gave me just yesterday. It´s a beautiful ring: plain white gold with a big blue diamond in the middle (the same blue as Greg´s eyes) surrounded by small white diamonds. It´s an old ring from his grand-grand-grand-mother and I am more than proud to wear it to my simple but elegant blue dress. It´s long and high necked but my back is bare and I am wearing silver high stilettos which are already killing me but they look so hot and I bet Greg will love them too. My hair is pinned up elegantly and only small curls are hanging around my neck. I have to admit that I look not bad, even beautiful to be honest and the shocked and open mouthed House is just confirming this.

He kisses me senseless and I have to use my whole willpower to break the kiss, making him sigh with disappointment.

"You´re evil, you know that Allison? You´re the most gorgeous creature on this whole fucking planet and you want me to wait until later to strip you and have my wicked games with you?"

I only laugh and make my way towards the door.

"Trust me Greg, it will be worth the wait!"

After two hours of being at the party, my nervousness and good mood are gone but I try to stay professional while laughing at the cameras, posing with a beaming Cuddy and a pissed off Greg, thanking people for their congratulations and answering stupid questions all over again. I hate it but that´s nothing compared to what House is feeling right now.

The whole time we had just one quiet moment in a quiet corner where I sat down in his lap and enjoyed his calming and strong arms around me but then the hell went on and I am getting more and more tired of it.

Just when I finally find the time to get to the bar, ordering a red wine for my dry throat, I feel Greg´s strong arms around my waist and his hot breath whispering into my ear to meet me in his office in five.

Excusing myself to use the bathroom, I finally flee and make my way to the office. When I open the door, I am shocked and amazed of what I see.

The blinds are closed and as soon as I enter, Greg walks behind me and closes the door to shut us away from the world behind us, giving me time to look around. There´s only one small lamp illuminating the room in a very soft light and there are burning candles everywhere. I feel tears in my eyes when I look around. Nobody has ever done something that beautiful for me!

He´s behind me again and I lean my back against him, enjoying being so close to him when he whispers into my ear: "I didn´t get a chance to congratulate you on this amazing article that is the reason for the clinic and what is a better celebration than office sex?"

I laugh and turn around, starting the first passionate kiss of the night. I feel myself getting already wet and I feel his erect member also pressing against me when I reach my hands to open his trousers but he stops me, by taking my hands in his and kissing them softly.

"This is me congratulating you. So all you have to do is wait and enjoy the ride. This is your night."

Before I can argue and tell him that this is OUR night, he silences me with a kiss and leads us both towards his office table. He sits in his chairs and grins smugly at me while I stand beside the table, looking surprised of not having him near me again.

"What are you waiting for, my sweet dear? Hop on the table and lay down, your legs showing towards me."

I feel myself blush and hesitantly move, doing what he tells me. Although I feel my shyness taking over, my panties getting wetter with each move.

I feel vulnerable as I lay there on the table with my legs hanging from the table and my breath hitches when I feel Greg´s hands pulling the long dress over my knees. His warm hands reach underneath and towards my ass, caressing it for a while before pulling my dark blue thong down my legs in one move. I hiss when the cold air is making contact with my hot entrance and I feel Greg pushing my legs as wide apart as possible. I gasp in shock. Although I get even wetter from excitement, I feel shyer than before, being that naked and vulnerable under his intense gaze. I close my eyes and try to calm down when I feel him kissing my inner thighs softly, leaving love marks here and there when sucking at my soft skin.

Without any warning, his fingers move straight between my open legs and gently slip inside my wet and parted lips, making me hiss in pleasure. Soon he´s thrusting two of his fingers inside me, while his thumb is stroking my already wet and swollen clit. My hips are bucking upwards while his fingers bring me to a quick, first orgasm. I haven´t come down yet when his mouth is trailing kisses towards my very sensitive center and I start moaning again before he even reaches my mound, knowing that is about to lick me and make me cum with his long and talented tongue.

"Greg!" I gasp his name while his tongue is touching my lips for the first time this evening, parting them and sliding between them in search for my clit. I can´t wait any longer to feel him there and I reach down with my hand and part my inner lips for him. House doesn´t have to be told twice. He laps at my wet entrance, sucking my still oversensitive clit without mercy.

"God, yes!", I don´t care that we´re in his office with the whole hospital around us when I scream while my second orgasm is flooding over me, my body shaking and jerking uncontrollably while his tongues thrusts into my contracting opening over and over again.

My body is limp from our former activities and I am grateful that he gives me some time to recover while he stands up, swallows two vicodins and gets rid of his trousers and boxers but he doesn't give me much time to recover.

"Turn around" he orders and I try to get the control back over my body and roll over slowly. I feel him grabbing my hips and he moves behind me with his cock in his hand. He pushes against me, the swollen head of his cock parts my lips and immediately finds my dripping opening, teasing it for a moment and making me moan into my arms. I yelp in surprise when he thrust inside me in one deep move, stretching me open and driving himself as deep as possible. He starts thrusting in and out and I feel how close he already is. Faster and faster, he drives his throbbing member inside me, holding back to extend our pleasure. His hand is between my legs again, finding me even wetter and more swollen clit immediately, stroking it desperately to make me cum before him but I need to fill him cumming inside me first and so I start panting and urging him on.

"Oh yes, that´s it, harder, please Greg. Need to feel you cum inside me baby!" and I don´t need to wait long to hear him cry out behind me as he cums, his front pressed deeply inside me and his hips jerking against mine while his fingers stroke me and bringing me over the edge with him for the third time.

Afterwards we decide to call it a night and leave secretly. As promised Greg is allowed to help me undress and we both enjoy it very much.


	25. Chapter 24

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: That´s it. The last chapter but an epilogue is on the way. A small one though. **

**Hidden Past **

**Chapter 24**

The next week is flowing faster than Greg and Allison would have liked. The hype about both of them is worse than ever since the world´s biggest medical magazine has them both on the cover in a rather private position. It shows Allison sitting in Greg´s lap, her cheek on his chest while he is holding his arms around her protectively. It seems like their little time-out in the quiet corner wasn´t as private as they thought it was. With big letters the words "Mr and Mrs Diagnostician" are written over the picture. Although very flattered at the beginning, Allison is just annoyed by the end of the week. Her phone is ringing all day long and her mail account is flooded. She gave up answering both of them days ago while Greg didn´t even bothered to look through them. The only one enjoying this situation is Doctor Cuddy and the hospital never got that much donation than it did now.

As if this isn´t enough, Christmas is not far away. Seeing his fiancée almost freaking out with Christmas AND wedding preparations, Greg decided to hire a wedding planner to help them at least with one thing. This way Allison could make the last Christmas preparations since the whole Butler family decides to spend the holidays at Greg´s apartment. He doesn´t even mind. Honestly, he enjoys spending time with Ally´s family; with her mother´s wonderful cooking abilities and her father´s great sense in alcohol. Sadly, Wilson decides to spend Christmas with Cuddy and Rachel this year. It isn´t even shocking for House to hear that they are together but it would be the first time without his best friend and Chinese take-out at Christmas Eve. The preparations are something he never enjoyed and that´s why he had send Allison home earlier today, giving her time to transform their apartment in Santa Clause´s house while he enjoys his time in the clinic – locked in one exam room with his PSP.

The first snow is falling when he carefully limps his way into the car, driving slowly home. Entering the apartment building is enough to leave him speechless. He opens the door, ready to call for Allison when he looks around and is shocked as hell immediately. To say that their apartment is ready for Christmas is the understatement of the year. There are mistletoes over every door, enough Christmas lights on every window to make it look like an airport for every plane outside and every table is decorated with colorful ribbons, candles and ornamental decoration. Even his piano is decorated with beaded garlands and not to forget the big elf who is sitting on it with his long legs hanging upwards. Next to the instrument are standing Santa and one of his reindeers holding hands with a bright shining snowman.

Soon a bright grinning Allison is coming outside of the kitchen holding even more garlands in her hands which she is already putting on the couch, arm chair and over the TV. He bits back all the snarky comments when she smiles her most beautiful smile and asks:

"What do you think? Like it?" and all he can do is nod silently, trying to not show his shocked expression and telling himself that she deserves this.

Since there´s no answer coming from Greg, Allison continues talking.

"Could you please take inside the Christmas tree I left standing outside? He was too heavy for me to bring it inside and meanwhile I will bring the candy canes from the kitchen. Oh and while you´re outside, could you bring my old ornaments from the basement? I wanted to do this by myself but… well… I couldn´t bring myself to go down there, you know?"

He nods, understanding immediately while making his way outside to find the tree. It takes him only ten seconds to come back again.

"Ahm, Ally?!" He shouts towards the kitchen. "You don´t mean the Christmas tree in front of the apartment building, do you?"

"Why not?" She answers casually while coming back with her hands full with little candy canes.

"Because the damn tree is about two meters too high to fit in this building! Hell, only the top of your giant tree could ever fit in here, you know? This tree is big enough for the hospital hall!"

Blushing slightly, Ally starts biting her lips.

"Well, he did looked a little bit too big, okay let´s say more than a little big but he´s so beautiful and they even brought him home for me. Guess I should have known when they came with their huge truck that something was wrong, hmm?"

Damn me! House is thinking. He hates seeing her that disappointed!

"Okay, Ally, here´s the deal: You continue with your decorating thing and I´ll call Cuddy and tell her to get the tree for the hospital. Then I´ll drive back and buy a tree about 5 meters smaller than this one, okay?"

There´s this smile again and House realizes how hooked up he already is and they aren´t even married.

Two hours later, both are finally in bed, exhausted as hell from all the Christmassy stress but now everything is ready. Santa is able to sing "Jingle Bells" again, the reindeer is rocking his head back and forth while snowman and the lights are blinking that bright that House is sure that they will all end with an epileptic seizure in hospital. Stockings are hanging over the fireplace, ready to be filled. The tree is still huge but huge enough to fit in the room and now it´s decorated with colorful ornaments and white candle, not to forget the angle on the top.

Knowing that Ally is happy, he finally falls asleep, preparing himself for the Christmas celebration tomorrow.

Christmas will "Ally-family" as House calls them, is more than pleasant and not as stressful as one might think. Her parents came back living near Princeton only some days ago but are very fast settling in again.

They come just in time to start cooking the roast goose while the men are having a good time in the livening room, trying to smooth the shock over the decoration with old scotch again, enjoying their women-free-time. Food is delicious and their conversation full with excitement over being together again and the upcoming wedding on New Year – a perfect time to start a New Year and a new life together. Later on, piano music is filling the room while they sit down under the tree, singing together to the music. A perfect evening with even perfect winter weather – small snowflakes are falling on the ground while Allison´s mother tells Greg the story when little Ally went down into the garden with yellow wall paint, determine to find every hedgehog and paint them yellow so the stupid cars on the street wouldn´t kill them anymore.

Afterwards when everything is cleaned up again and Allison´s parents are home, the engaged couple close the day with spontaneous love making under the Christmas tree in front of the fire place.

When they finally get up, determined to start round 2 of Christmas sex, the phone rings. Knowing that Greg´s mother Blythe has already called hours ago, House tells Ally to answer it because there´s nobody from his family he would like to hear today while he makes his way to the bedroom, stretching his leg while sitting down on the bed. He gets worried when Allison still hasn´t come back ten minutes later but her voice can still be heard through the closed door and he tells himself to stop being that overprotective over her. His minds shuts down immediately when she comes towards him moments later, looking pale as hell and immediately starting sobbing into his chest. He know that she´s not able to speak like that and so he just stays where he is and waits until she calms down again, worrying more and more each minute.

After some time her sobbing calms down again and she sits down beside him, making him sigh in relief when he sees a smile on his face.

"Oh Greg, I am so sorry! I must scared the hell out of you but the phone call was so overwhelming and left me speechless. You will never guess who I am talked to although we both know that you won´t even be guessing. Okay, I´ll tell you: It was Mathew!"

There´s silence for a moment until House speaks.

"Of course! Mathew! Who else than Mathew? Who the hell is Mathew? Please, don´t say another man from your past who you fell in love with and because whom you will leave me and use our wedding to get married to him."

She just rolls her eyes and answers sarcastically.

"I would never marry Matt but if you push it too far I might consider Chase, so shut up and let me speak. This was my brother Mathew! The one who got away from home when I was a child! Our missing Matt! Our family is complete now! He´s an aid worker in Somalia but he is visiting a friend here and saw our picture on the magazine! He started some researches and then found out what happened with me and our family. It was also helpful that he caught your private investigator who has found him on the airport. Not really a clever man but I am happy that he gave him our number and so he called! You know the best thing: He will stay longer in America than intended and will be there at our wedding! Isn´t that wonderful? Oh my God! I have to call mom and dad and tell them everything! Damn, I bet they´re already sleeping but… I don´t care. I have to call them, right?"

Not giving the now grinning House any chance to answer, she hurries outside the room again and comes back one hour later, finding her soon to be husband deep in sleep. Ally happily crawls into his arms, falling asleep more happy than she has ever been.


	26. Epilogue

**Title: Hidden Past****  
****Pairings: House/Cameron****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: A man from the past is threatening Cameron. Can House save her before it´s too late?**

**A/N: That´s it. Here´s the epilogue. I want to thank everybody for all the wonderful reviews! You really made my days! Thank you also for following, favoring and reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Hidden Past **

**Epilogue**

I still can´t believe that I am lying in the arms of my sleeping husband and the love or my life. I am officially Doctor Allison House and I can´t even describe how happy I feel just in this moment.

The time after Christmas passed by very fast and in no time, I found myself being married to the man of my dreams. It has been a stressful but wonderful time until we got where we are now but I wouldn´t miss a minute.

Just after Christmas, Greg´s mother Blythe came and I have to admit that I was very nervous but she´s the loveliest mother in law I could dream of and of course she´s already good friends with my parents. Her old school friend George who has been a great support since her husband died, accompanied her and we don´t even have to wonder what the secret paternity will tell us because Greg and George almost look like twins. They immediately build a good relationship and I am not really surprised that they are both very talented piano player. George already invited us to visit him during our Easter vacation and I bet there will be many discussions between the two and Blythe.

Another unbelievable moment was to see Matt after such a long time! I barely recognized him since I was a little child when he went away but the bond between the two of us has been there again. Of course my whole family has been overwhelmed with all the events lately and there´s still so much to talk about when Matthew is coming back from Africa to live here again with his wife and my two beautiful nephews.

Even late at night or better said early in the morning, I can´t help but grin happily all the time and visions of our wedding day are dancing in front of my eyes again. I will never forget the happy and proud look my dad gave me when he walked me towards Greg. I already cried with my mom while she helped me getting in my dress and I had a very hard time to not ruin my make up while walking down the aisle with my dad but the best thing of my whole wedding was the part when Greg saw me for the first time in my wedding dress! It was overwhelming enough to see him in this elegant suit with a baby blue shirt but I never saw his beautiful eyes twinkle that much and the snow over us in the winter garden make everything even more perfect! I swear there were tears of happiness in his eyes and I have to admit that I really looked good. I love my long cream white empire dress with the cute lacy puff sleeves my mother made for me and I know Greg loves it just as much as I do.

My wedding band is amazing. It´s made out of matt white gold and has a blue diamond in the middle just like my engagement ring and it´s the same blue as those eyes I fell in love with the first time I saw them. They´re mine now, just like the man they belong to. Forever until the day we die, just like Greg promised me in front of all guests and I was more than happy to promise it back. Of course we all been crying like mad afterwards, even Greg had problems to hide his tears and the looks Wilson and Cuddy shared were enough for everybody to know how they feel for each other. Even Foreman and Chase had brought their new girlfriends and I am glad to see that Robert is moving on slowly.

The celebration afterwards was plain perfect – just like everything and I even got a firework show at midnight from my husband! Later that night we had a very private firework spectacle and the lacy white negligee was worth every penny.

Well, I will try to sleep now with this stupid grin on my face since I will need my strength because my life has just begun and I am determined to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
